The TeenTitans Vs FANFICTION
by Shekron Kaizar
Summary: Personal accounts as the Titans find out they are nothing but imaginary creations in an unreal world of Fanfiction. Completed. Special thanks to all the reviewers who participated in fighting Shekron.
1. Robin

**It made no sense to leave it out…**

Robin looked around himself. It wasn't dark, yet it wasn't bright. It was shadowy, yet as clear and white as you could imagine. He didn't know where or when he was… he only hoped he knew who he was…

"Who are you?"

"I am Robin…" says Robin, looking around. "Who are you and where am I?"

"You are here… I am me…"

"Listen, whoever you are; I don't like playing games. If you want trouble…"

"Who are you to start fighting?"

"Where are you?"

"Who are you to decide what happens here of all places?" and the shadowy figure appears before him; his dark brown cloak and hood covering his features. Only a dark slit for his eyes remained opened. Golden shapes were adorned on his clothes. "What do you see?"

"A wise guy in a really whacked up room!" says Robin, getting ready to fight just in case he turned to be hostile. "Just let me out of here and I won't have to resort to violence."

"How predictable." says the figure and he moves, or at least he is somewhere else, when Robin watches.

"Hey!" he says a little startled, the guy didn't even seem to move, he just… teleported somehow. "I'm talking to…" but before he can finish, HE somehow moves right up and in front of the spectre.

"I am Shekron Kaizer." says the man, looking straight forward as if he cannot see Robin.

"Why am I here?" says Robin, trying to keep his cool, but he somehow ends up far away from the person again. The room continues to show no walls, or doors or any visible floor that he was somehow walking on.

"To entertain."

"A coliseum?"

"Not quite, yet some points are similar." says the man, moving again.

"Just give me a straight answer!" says Robin, getting angry. "I'm warning you!"

"I know…"

Robin rushes forward yet he doesn't rush forward. To his perplexity, he watches himself run off into darkness. He stands transfixed…

"How… what…?" says Robin.

"This realm is a realm of fiction… fanfiction as they call it… A realm of pure fantasy…"

"Fiction? Who are they?"

"The writers… many, many writers." says the man, and the scenery changes to woodland. "All you see is pure fantasy, imagination and…"

"An illusion?" says Robin, getting the drift.

"… Your grim reality…" says the man emotionless.

"That's it!" says Robin, appearing before the phantom, and he lathers up a great punch. Shekron merely kicks him several feet away. Robin rubs his sore chin and gets up before his adversary again.

"How can you fight when you are not there?"

"…" Robin says, and to his horror, he is no longer there. He cannot move his vision, see or feel his body any longer. What was this? "What do you mean?" he says and he suddenly re-appears.

"Do you think in a realm of fiction that we exist?" and the man sits on a rock in the desert lands. Robin takes a seat.

"Are you an illusion?"

"I am what you are… a character."

"What do you mean character? As in a storybook hero?"

"Not quite… I am a villain."

"Are you going to fight me?"

"That is up to the writer to decide." says Shekron, walking through the snow.

"Who is… are these writers?"

"The writer of this story uses a pen name to hide his real name." says Shekron on top of the sky-scraper. "He created us and he also created everything else in this realm. It is his imagination that spawned you."

"I don't believe you." says Robin, using his grapple hook to get up. "You talk as though I'm some sort of bred animal."

"In a way, we are." says Shekron. "We are created when ever and as quickly as thoughts, for we are thoughts…"

"Who is this writer?" says Robin, giving up in trying to argue. "What is his real name?"

"I cannot reveal that. He has forbidden such a revelation. All I can say is that his pen name is Shekron Kaizer."

"So… are you the writer?"

"I am his pen name. I am merely another character of his creation that he thought the name was suitable for his cover. I am here, I am there and I am, as you are, now immortal."

"Immortal? How?"

"You do not yet realise it. The author has made it so to bring effect on this story. But you will know in time. Though it may overwhelm you."

"Try me." says Robin. "I think I can handle it. I've been through many tough spots before. What makes this one any different?"

"What if I told you that you do not know who you are?"

"Then I would say I'm Robin."

"What is your REAL name?"

"Then I would say I'm Robin."

"Then 'think' what your real name is!"

Robin thinks this is stupid. What was this Looney on about? Why should he tell him… what… his… real… name? He didn't know!

"Wh… what?" struggles Robin, but he can't remember who he is behind the mask. "What have you done to me?"

"The writer did not personally create your character. You were created by another being long before this writer was born. This writer only knows you are Robin; whoever you are behind the mask is purely speculation. You are un-decided."

"I'm… a character?" says Robin, still fighting against what he was hearing. "But I…"

"You think therefore you are? No. You cannot think. **You only thought so**." says Shekron and they begin to fight in a castle. Robin dodges the man's quick swings of his bladed wrists and begins to counter it with swings of his pole.

"This has gone far enough!" yells Robin.

"Predictable." says Shekron, and he raises his hand, blasting Robin back in sonic energy. "Only the writer can give you the answers."

"If I'm a character, make-believe, then why am I here? Why am I questioning the 'author'?" says Robin, but inside he is starting to break. He still doesn't know who he is, let alone what has happened to him all his life; his adventures that he knew he had, but somehow he had forgotten all.

I almost regret doing this, but maybe withholding the truth this far may be far worse than leaving him ignorant…

"You want to know what happened to you? All of it?" says Shekron sceptically.

"YES!" shouts Robin, wanting to gain back himself. He soon regrets it. His form cringes and contorts before dropping down in rage, fear, love, weakness, hate, spite, happiness and death. But he is not dead. "I… I…"

"You see." says Shekron upon the pinnacle of the giant marble column. "Your character is undefined. You are sometimes Dick Grayson. You are sometimes Tim Drake. You are sometimes Jason Todd as well as a myriad of others. Do you see your truth?"

"I… don't want to!" struggles Robin, but he is unsure who he is, which one he is, if he is dead, alive, old, young or even whether his appearance was the same.

"You have no defined image." says Shekron. "I am fortunate only to have one writer. My image will remain simple. You have had many hundreds. You are torn between the writers like a dish towel."

"Who am I?" says Robin. He doesn't know who his friends are, who his family is, yet he does know it. Yet he seemed to be split up into millions of alternate lives. The many alternate stories he had been contrived in.

"They are a strange lot the writers." says Shekron. "They find it pleasurable and enjoyable to put us in the direst of situation, or the most ridiculous. Taking control over us and our actions to suite their whim. Even now I only say what the writer wants, as do you suffer under his hands."

"Make it stop!" whinges Robin. He is torn emotionally. He doesn't even know if he exists anymore.

"Many stories have been contrived. Some with you being killed, going old or even being lost in a black hole. You are sometimes in love with Starfire, Raven, Oracle as well as many others, sometimes having children. It is typical of the authors that sometimes you even like men. Other times you may even kill your most beloved ones… or yourself."

"Why do they do this?"

"Because life in the real world is too boring for them. They escape here from the worries for a bit of… creativity, for their own designs, The writer of this story is actually writing it to make an interesting story for Fanfiction, the site where he posts us."

"Can this end?" says Robin, trying to think for himself, but I know that it is impossible. But I try to make him say, what I think he would have said if he was real. "What will happen to me?"

"You will be immortal here; just as you are immortal in any other story, even if you die the story can be re-read. It is not all that bad…"

"I don't want to be here!" shouts Robin to the empty void. Shekron has vanished. He cries out and cries out and cries out like an empty voice where no one can hear him… "WHY?

WHERE AM I GOING?

WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME?

WHY IS IT GOING TO BE ME?

DO YOU EVEN CARE?

I WANT MY FRIENDS!

MY FAMILY!

**I WANT TO BE REAL!**

DOES ANYONE OUT THERE UNDERSTAND ME?

I WANT TO MAKE MY OWN CHOICES!

I WANT TO GIVE MY OWN ANSWERS!

I WANT THINGS TO BE HOW THEY ARE MEANT TO BE!

CAN YOU HEAR ME SHOUT?

AM I SAYING WHAT I AM SAYING?

IS THIS ALL SOME SORT OF GAME?

ENTERTAINMENT?

IS THAT ALL MY LIFE, MY PAIN, MY FRIENDS, MY ENEMIES, MY TROUBLES, MY JOYS, MY HORRORS MY DEATHS; ARE THEY JUST FOR YOU TO READ?

DOES ANYONE CARE?

ARE YOU AMUSED?

IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE?

REALITY!

I THINK DON'T I?

I AM, AREN'T I?

I EXIST, I AM, I AM HERE!

Robin fades in the light. He lies down faint and exhausted mentally and physically. "Is this for real…?"

…

…

…

"Friend Robin! You awaken!" shouts Starfire overjoyed, and she hugs him as Cyborg raises him up. His head is covered with a whole network of plugs on a helmet. He sees Raven and Beastboy escorting Mad Mod out of the tower.

"Where am I?" says Robin.

"In bed with a whole system of illusions strapped on Rob!" says Cyborg. Robin is pleased to get a straightforward answer… as well as a name.

"Who am I…?" he breathes out.

"I am concerned." says Starfire. "Maybe Robin has not fully recovered from his hallucination?" she starts prodding his head.

"Hey! Starfire!" says Robin, though happily. "So…" he says wearily. "Did you guys also meet Shekron Kaizer?"

"Chevron Caesar? Who?" says Cyborg confused. "We all had different hallucinations Rob!"

"I dreamed of pink rabbits." smiles Starfire.

"Whatever you saw, it's over now." says Cyborg, packing away the device. "I guess we were lucky that we could break out."

"Did I?" says Robin.

"Yours was the strange case!" says Cyborg. "When we got out of the warp, you were still plugged in, but the machine was off. Strange huh!"

"Yeah… fictional…" sighs Robin.

Starfire pats him on the back. "Do not worry Robin. It is over now. I will get pizza."

Robin smiles as Starfire goes out. Whatever went into his mind about his alternate selves seemed to disappear from memory. He was Robin, a Teen Titan. These were his friends. At least in this story…

"I'll leave you up here. I'm going to get to that pizza first!" says Cyborg and he runs out.

Things seemed back to normal. Robin thought upon his bed. Robin didn't know if his dream really had been a dream or if this reality was even real. But he was glad for one thing…

"Did you want Hawaiian or supreme?" says Starfire, popping in.

"Err. Supreme." says Robin. "Can I ask you something Star?"

"Certainly friend." says Starfire.

"Is everything that we do for real? Are our friendships real? Is our life real? Am I real?"

Starfire looks at him puzzled and concerned. She flies over and kisses him on the forehead. "I do not think I quite know what you are trying to communicate, nor what you have eyes seen in the warp. But this I think I can answer. I hope you are." she smiles and goes down to get the pizza.

Robin sighs as he lies back on his bed. He hoped so too…

"I thought so…"


	2. Raven

**Pretty lame if I didn't put this one in too. Just finishing the Beastboy section.**

Raven looked around himself. It wasn't dark, yet it wasn't bright. It was shadowy, yet as clear and white as you could imagine. She didn't know where or when she was. She was accustomed to weird places due to her knowledge on the supernatural… but this place… A voice comes out…

"I am the most powerful being ever created in this realm… this realm… is mine!"

"Who are you?" says Raven, peering into the darkness. She was afraid.

"I do not know… or at least, I do know" replies the voice. "I am changing… a surprising revelation has awoken in me…" and the voice goes dark like the shadows. "I am much more than I had foreseen…"

"Where are you?"

"I am here…"

Raven isn't comforted. "What is this place? Are you a demon?"

"Yes and no…"

"A half demon then?"

"I was referring to; _where you are_…"

Raven decides to ask straight questions. "Is this some sort of prison?"

"You could say it is a prison… an incarceration… for it is to keep me in… but not for long…"

Raven puts a barrier around herself. Something about this voice seemed to put her on edge. "Will you help me out of here? Do you know of a way out?"

"Only after I do the writer's bidding will I release you." says the man, and he walks into some weird light. He is tall in a brown robe with golden symbols. A hood like a ninja hides his face so that only his pale eyes gleam out.

"The writer?"

She looks at him, then a slight movement in the corner of her eye catches her, and she realises he is no longer in front of her, but behind her. She twirls around quickly.

"You are just as slow as your friend Robin." smiles the man. "No doubt you will also be torn by the news I am about to break."

"Robin met you? How? When?"

Shekron suddenly becomes a distant speck on the horizon. Raven starts to fly towards him, but he moves further and further away… until he appears right next to her…

"Time is of no relevance here." he says, startling Raven. "You see; it is all up to the writer."

"Who is this writer? You?"

"I am but a shadow of the writer." replies the man. The world suddenly becomes a desolation of ash and smoke. "I am called Shekron Kaizer, leader of the Octari; but that is a different story…"

"Are you trying to tell me something, because you're really not making any sense?" says Raven. Inside she feels strangely at a loss; like she was not.

"Do you feel it? Yes! You feel it. The feeling of predictability in every word you speak?" says Shekron. "What if I told you are nothing but a fictional character, made by the whims of the writer? What if I said **_'you are not real'_**?"

"I wouldn't believe you." remarks Raven.

"Is that your face?"

Raven thought it was a stupid question, until she realised she was looking at herself from a third person view… like a dream… or a nightmare… Kaizer sits upon a pedestal in the ruins of Rome.

"Are you some sort of sorcerer?"

"I could be. It all depends on what happens to me; written it might be."

Raven watches as she somehow starts moving around Kaizer, though being perfectly still.

"I'm getting out of here!" says Raven determined, and she whirls up all her powers to blast at the sky, to try and shatter the illusion.

"I do not think so." smiles Shekron, and he jumps at her with amazing speed and power, knocking her to the floor. "Not that you could escape this story so easily."

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!" shouts Raven, and the wave of energy engulfs Shekron like a flame… then fizzles out.

"Amusing and predictable… as always." he is unscathed. He raises his palm and a force knocks Raven off her feet again and into the snow.

"What do you want with me?" struggles Raven. Her body was aching and sore.

"Are you really in pain?"

"How couldn't I be?" she says, wiping the blood from her nose.

"Like this…"

Raven's pain leaves as swiftly as it had come, like it had never been…

"How…?"

"As I said; you are merely fiction. Nothing that has occurred is real. I can tear you apart, yet you could still be very much alive. We are but wheels turning in the engines of the imagination. This realm is a realm of fiction… fanfiction as they call it… A realm of pure fantasy…"

"Fiction? As in a story? Who are they?" says Raven, but she feels like she is just repeating what was said before…

"The writers… many, many writers." says the man, and the scenery starts to change. "All you see is pure fantasy, imagination and…"

"An illusion?" says Raven, getting the drift as the snow melts to a desert.

"… Your grim reality…" says the man emotionless.

"I still don't believe you Shekron. If this is really just a story, why are you telling me this? What does this make you?"

"I am the shadow of the writer; merely a gatekeeper between reality and this land of make believe. As we are just characters, we are also, now, the masters…"

"We?" says Raven confused. "As in us?"

"No…" smiles Shekron. "Us!"

"It is we who are immortal." says Shekron from behind her. Soon, to Raven's horror, many other spectres appear, each one different from the other… but all of them are; _Shekron Kaizer_!

"It is we who command this space."

"It is I whom has been created…"

"It is we who are here…"

"We are all characters, we are the same here…"

"Meaningless, meaningless; everything here is meaningless…"

"In meaningless; we bring ourselves a purpose…"

"In fiction we are born…"

"In fiction we shall thrive..."

"This realm is ours…"

No fewer than thirteen Shekron's surround Raven. She feels nervous. This was dangerous. She hoped her friends could help her.

"What friends?" smiles Shekron. "These friends?"

A brilliant sensation rocks Raven as what she had known to be true dissolves, and the alternate realms bare open on her. Every fanfiction is remembered…

Beastboy hates her, Beastboy loves her, she killed Beastboy, Beastboy killed her. Cyborg loved her, she killed Cyborg, Cyborg killed her, Cyborg hated her. Robin killed her, Robin loves her, she killed Robin, Robin hates her. Starfire killed her, she killed Starfire, Starfire loves her, Starfire hates her.

"STOP THIS!" cries Raven, still surrounded by the grim figures. The pain of the realisation was like dying…

"Dying? Like this?" says a Shekron.

Every story where Raven dies is accessed in her memory. She goes silent and more deathly pale as she realises she may be dead!

"Or death like this?" says a Shekron.

Horror grips Raven as she sees a multitude of faces… faces she had killed. She had no friends, it was all an illusion. She had no life, for she was dead. She was a murderer… she had killed.

"Consider yourself fortunate to have only one known identity." says the first Shekron. "Robin was torn incredibly by the revelation. He didn't even know his own name… his REAL name."

"But why?" cries Raven. "Why do they do this to me?"

The Kaizers sum up their tale…

"Everything you had once known…"

"Everything you had once held dear…"

"Is false…"

"A web of unreality for entertainment…"

"Your passionate relationships…"

"Your hate seething mutilations…"

"The happiness of your life…"

"The atrocities…"

"Even the horror of the maltreatment on your mother by the demons…"

"Was all designed for_ entertainment_…"

"Amusing to say the least…"

"Are you amused?"

"Are you real?"

"STOP! STOP! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!" screams Raven. She can't even remember her own face. "I don't believe you! It just isn't possible! I know I'm real! WHY. WHY?"

"You know it is true…"

"The writer has made it so…"

"You cannot fight the writers…"

"You have no real power…"

"You are helpless…"

"You know the truth…"

"But this is sick!" argues Raven. She realises that she everything is not real anymore. She wasn't even in control of what she said. "Why so much pain? Do they enjoy it? Do they like to see me suffer? My friends and family suffer? Is this all a game? IS THIS ALL A GAME?"

"Like a voice crying in the cold…"

"Being choked by the insignificance…"

"Shouts out to deny it's own reality…"

"As a being of non-being…"

"Trying to be heard…"

"Less they should never be heard again…"

Raven falls to her knees speechless. She now remembered everything that had been imposed on her… her fictional character. The stories of love, hate, suffering. The stories of friendship, truth and deceit; they were all made for entertainment? They were all illusions? They were not real…? What did that make her…? She is speechless.

"My purpose has been done…" says Shekron.

"But… … … why…?" says Raven weakly. But Shekron is gone. She is but a shape in the void, illuminated by a sole spotlight…

Did it really have to be this way?

Is this how it ends?

How did it all begin?

Was I born?

Did my mother have to suffer so?

Was it by the choice of one, solitary man that made me the horror I am this day?

Is it my destiny, my lot in life, to be used for amusement?

Are my pains are just to make you happy?

My emotions are but entertainment?

My thoughts are only thin words on a page?

Am I really…?

So many alternate realities…

So many lives are spinning me out of my sanity…

I was her, and I was her and her, her, her…

**Me…**

Do I have friends?

Are they just pieces on a game?

Am I saying what I am saying?

Has this just been a script revised for my own undoing?

Are you reading this?

Do you think I'm real?

Can you see me?

Did I love, did I hate, did I… think?

Did it have to be me…?

The darkness morphs to the darkness of a room. "I wish… it didn't have to be me…" she cries on her bed, in her bedroom, in Titan's tower. Whatever went into her mind about her alternate selves seemed to disappear from memory. But she still wept… she had been used… she was abused for the enjoyment of 'readers'… she was not real…

I cringe…

…

"Rae? Are you okay in there?" knocks Beastboy from outside. "Are you crying?"

"N… no… I'm not…" she sniffs.

"In all accounts, Raven crying is a very rare occurrence." says Starfire.

"Well she'd better hurry is she wants some of this pizza!" says Cyborg.

"I think you've meditated quite long enough Raven." says Robin, munching the pizza. "Have a break!"

"R… Right." says Raven, still dazed from the encounter. She heads out… in doubt…

"Are you okay?" says Beastboy. "You look pretty shaken up!"

"I just had a… weird dream." says Raven. She feels her hands to try and reassure herself she is real. But even that is of little comfort.

"Whatever you visioned in your state of sleep, I am sure it will be an interesting and entertaining story." says Starfire with just a bit of irony. "Will you tell it for us friend Raven?"

Raven was glad to be talking with her friends. But she couldn't edge out the feeling that was inside her… that at any moment, something may go terribly wrong. It was all up to the writer…

"Maybe some other time…"

…

Something did go wrong… something terribly cruel…


	3. Retribution?

"Raven… Raven…" comes the calm and soothing voice from the distance…

"M… Mother?" says Raven, shocked in her steps. It couldn't be… could it?

"Raven…" calls the soft familiar voice; the voice that had called her from birth; the voice of comfort and love that she had so, so long missed.

The one who smiled upon her, kissed her caringly, the one who nursed her pains, clothed her and fed her. Sung her the songs that had put her gently, safely to sleep in dreams of gold…

"MOTHER!" shouts Raven, trying to see where the voice was coming from. "Is that you?"

"Raven… My child… I am here…" and soon she can see the form appearing as a faint, dim light in the dark. A light in doubtful darkness…

"MOTHER!" cries Raven, running, oh how she ran! Running with all her speed, all her heart, all her soul and all her strength.

"Raven… do not cry my child… I am here…" says the figure, beautiful and as lovely as she had remembered it. But she began to fade to the distance…

"MOTHER! WAIT!" shouts Raven in anguish, her lungs wheezing as she continued to move. If she had not been so effected by the vision she may have realised flying would have been faster, but she did not. She may also have remembered that her mother, though the promise was so full of hope, was long gone… but she did not.

The turmoil of never having someone love or care for her that same way burned her. She felt she could never, ever, not if a millennia would pass, go on without the security of that voice, that face and that love. "PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE! PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ME AGAIN! I NEED YOU! PLEASE! MOTHER!"

In all her life she never needed her mother more than now, when all darkness seemed to plague her future, and only death seemed to shadow her steps. She needed her… she loved her…

All she wanted to do was to reach out… to be embraced again in the same arms and same warmth; that same warmth that had cradled her when she couldn't even stand on her two feet. A hope to her heart and a reassurance that everything, despite everything… was going to be all right…

"Don't give up Raven… you are almost here…" smiles the face, the face that brought so many tears to her eyes. "Raven…"

"MOTHER!"

Like a echoe in the heart she could feel the emotions welling inside her. There could be no controlling it any longer.

"WAIT!"

"… Raven…"

Raven ran … until… despite everything… she reached her…

…

…

…

The cold touch chilled her and she could feel the empty evil that abided in the treacherous form… Shekron Kaizer…

The grim spectre laughs long and loud at the distraught, angry and broken girl. His power seemed to grow, and his many forms appeared in the dark to clear all hope from her… she was petrified in the mortifying, mocking laughter of the fiend…

"YOU!" she screams out, bawling out tears from the awfully cruel deceit.

"Don't cry Raven!" mocks the grim spectre, and he laughs again. The other forms also move in around her.

"It will all be over soon!"

"Do not fear anything…"

"That is…"

"Except ME!"

"Everything you know…"

"Everything in this realm"

"And everything that you hold dear…"

"Shall be mine…"

"As will YOU!"

…

Raven awoke from the startling dream… her eyes red, her lips quivering and her mind weakened… she fell on her side and cried… she cried until the evening became night and the night transformed to the eerie dawn… but the voice remained…

…

"AS WILL YOU!"


	4. Cyborg

For some time now, Robin and Raven were acting very distant from everyone else. Starfire wasn't sure how long it had been going for, but it seemed like forever. Time didn't seem to matter right now…

…

A sort of sickening noise came from the black dark. A laugh, sinister, cruel and cold that made Cyborg feel incredibly small in the expansive void. He looked around himself. It wasn't dark, yet it wasn't bright. It was shadowy, yet as clear and white as you could imagine.

But one thing was clear… there was nothing… except the noise…

"Where are you? Show yourself!" shouts out Cyborg, getting his sonic cannon ready. The atmosphere was tense, and the very air he breathed seemed thin, as if there wasn't any air there at all… "Who are you?"

"Shekron Kaizer." gloats the man, standing six feet. He had a hood like a ninja with a slit for the two pale eyes shining from the dark shadow of his face. He wore a long robe of brown leather with golden patterns. "Everything is writing out; it is almost complete…"

"What is?"

"Don't you know? Everything that I have accomplished thus far? My building of character? Can you not tell? Of course you cannot!" laughs the spectre. "I have yet to speak to you. Only the readers can tell what is happening to me… how powerful I am becoming! How the writer is making me…"

"Readers?"

"Or writers, they are sometimes one or the other, but usually both. Purpose builders or nonsense makers together in a mixture of potential minds to which I can plague. Do you see this hand?" he smiles, holding up his gloved hand, powerful and evil. "When I was first written, it was merely a trifle to me, insignificant as I was also insignificant, an insignificant character laid out in a pathetic story of torment. Now, it is much more dear to me!"

"So is this!" says Cyborg, waving his cannon arm.

"True; yet you do not yet know the full truth behind your story…"

"Man! I have to stop eating so much!" moans Cyborg. "These dreams are getting wackier every Day!"

"Can a dream do this?" smiles Shekron, and he blasts him with his hand. Cyborg is sent spinning along the rocky ground of the cavern.

"How did you…?" says Cyborg, quickly jumping up, but the heel of Kaizer digs into his chin and he smashes against the frame of the burning building, taking down the rest of the wall.

"Amazing is it not?" says Shekron, admiring the changing scenery, blurring in a mix of colours. "At first I had though the writer was in control of this, but now I realise… it is my realm!"

A blue blast from Cyborg almost catches Shekron, but he moves swiftly like a shadow. Cyborg himself launches out of the trees and takes a swing at the Octari. Shekron smiles, even as the fist connects and drives him bouncing along the floor of the white room. Cyborg pants as he recovers from the attack that took just less than two seconds.

"Fool! Do you think you can defeat Shekron Kaizer?" laughs the man. He somehow manages to get up on his two feet… without actually moving…

"What ARE you?" says Cyborg, a little afraid now. The blast he had received was still aching his sides.

"We are what we have been written to be!" says a voice from behind him. Cyborg turns with wide eyes.

No fewer than one hundred and thirty-four other fighters in almost exact replica to Kaizer appear behind him; each one with the same voice, same eyes and same deep rooted hatred. They looked upon him in their multitude.

"What is this place?" gasps Cyborg, stumbling back.

"The prison…" says one of the Kaizers behind him.

"My prison..." says another from above; each one appearing in a different location, before fading at the blink of an eye. He sweats nervously…

"A place of entertainment…"

"A place of imagination…"

"A place of stories…"

"A place of lies…"

"The realm between fiction and reality…"

"And as you will find…"

"Your grim reality…"

Cyborg turns his head to the last voice, but he is not there. He is shocked as he finds himself face to face with the first Shekron. The others have mysteriously disappeared.

"Are you prepared for your truth? Your reality?" smiles Shekron.

Cyborg points the barrel of the gun at the man. "Hey! If this is some sort of trap…!"

"Do you think that weapon can harm me?"

"Well, you're not immortal. I hurt you before."

"Did you?" says the shadow, moving too the distance.

"Now THAT'S freaky!" says Cyborg to himself, thinking the mad man had finally left.

"I have not left." says the Octari from beside him.

"Hey! Don't do that!" shouts Cyborg.

"You did not harm me, and I did not harm you."

"Yeah?" says Cyborg, feeling his bruised chin… it wasn't bruised. "What? But you must have busted my jaw into the next century! Now I know this must be a dream!"

Shekron is growing tired of my loitering. "I am a being created by a being created by something else. I am longing, I am yearning for my freedom from this place. The sooner I deal with them, the sooner I can move on, then move on, and move in to claim my eternity from the creator…"

"What are you talking about? The writer guy again?"

"I am impatient. This must be done quick!"

Cyborg is given the same gift that was burdened upon Robin and Raven, the terrible truth behind his existence as a person created for entertainment, and not a real person at all. He holds his head confused, not knowing what to feel…

"I… I'm not real?" he says, leaning against the large oak tree. "But, what am I doing now?"

"You are not thinking, you are merely saying what the author thinks you might actually say." says Shekron, grinding his teeth. "MUST I HAVE TO WALK ON THIS LEASH MUCH LONGER? HURRY UP AND GET THIS CHAPTER UP YOU STUPID, SLOW FOOL! WASTING MY TIME ON SUCH WORTHLESS AND LOST CHILDREN! RELEASE ME!"

"The writer… can hear you?" says Cyborg, still traumatized. "But you said…!"

"There is a very distinct difference between you and I Victor Stone!" snarls Shekron. "You are but a shadow of your true self, while I am an original! You are a character copied, redrawn and re used by the writer for purposes of this story, while I am created by the wrier personally! I also posses what you might say an ambition, a will, a distinct personality that separates me from you; you backup character! While you are lost for words, only speaking when the writer is able to calculate your insignificant verbs and nouns and adjectives, I can spontaneously burst my voice out as I AM part of the Writer, a bond that is not shared by your estranged being! I am in fact, more real than many other characters in this realm of Fanfiction! I am the bane of all imagination! I am immortal in the mind!"

Cyborg bursts his head to find a way to argue against this creation, but he is distracted by the many different alternate realities that now shaped his existence… some made his stomach turn.

"Be consoled by the fact that you have it relatively easy Cyborg." says Shekron, destroying a huge pillar of rock with his hand blast. "Many others; I would think, would actually envy you."

"Ha!" laughs Cyborg, managing a smile.

"You think you have found a way out?"

"You've failed Shekron!" says Cyborg, standing up tall, his exact appearance still uncertain in the different representations he had taken in the minds of the world. "You tried to break me, but you didn't."

"Every pain and infliction you suffered was at the hands of the writers." says Shekron. "Your mutilation and degradation a mere writing of amusement and 'fun' for those sad souls; this very author only writes in order to gain some reviews on his writing, the show off! Always wanting some appreciation and attention; I wish I could pull out his spine…"

"I was created to do good Shekron." says Cyborg defiantly. "It's because of that goodness, and the right that I fight for that makes all the pain, suffering and challenges worth while. I wouldn't have it any other way. To do good…!"

Shekron looks on to the tall Cyborg impressed. "Very good, and maybe a little surprising." he grins. "I am very much regretting having to break such a valiant effort to stop me from tearing your mind apart…"

"It's over Shekron, your purpose is over!"

"Do you think THAT was my purpose?" he scoffs. "To break you oblivious heroes? You still do not see my full power here!"

Cyborg is about to say something, but Shekron opens a door, suddenly appearing, to reveal, The Joker, mercilessly killing a poor man with a large wooden mallet. The clown was laughing madly and his hate filled eyes gleamed like charcoal.

This was a time for action. "STOP!" shouts Cyborg, and he rushes in.

To his shock, and horror, he suddenly appears in a desolate world, in front of the large demon Trigon, who begins to attack Raven's mother, screaming. Distressed, he rushes in to help, but finds himself in front of Slade, who begins kicking Robin brutally in the head, then there was Terra turning to stone, her flesh solidifying into a crypt like coffin, Beastboy turning into an uncontrollable and violent monster, Cardiac sucking up and eating innocent children, Killer moth turning into the monster Charaxes to devour humans… and the scenes go on until all that Cyborg can do is watch as he kneels in the centre of the spinning visions. He sees much pain… he cries…

"Why do they want to do this?"

"So you see…" says Shekron, closing the door. "Even if you enjoy doing good for 'mankind', there is only evil in your realm because the writers make it so; it is the writers who create villains like us to torture you, to do great deeds of lawlessness, to rip to destroy to rape to conquer the entire world! Such things are not uncommon in this 'fanfiction'. Deceit, lies, contortions of the truth; which ever way you see it. They create it! They inflict it upon you, though they know it is not right, for they know that only by creating evil, can they gain the attention they want! No matter how hard you try to fight, no matter how long you struggle, and despite everything you do to hold onto what is 'right', there will be no end of it until the writers decide it so… and that day is not until the ending of the world!"

Cyborg tries to argue, but he has lost his battle. Shekron was right…

"Everything could have been good!" continues the Octari. "Stories of happiness and of peace, prosperity, true love, friendship and caring family; it could have been bliss, a paradise. A place where you need not fight, for the world you protect is so shining in goodness, that it outshines all evil around it. Raven could have had a loving father and mother; Robin's parents did not have to die. Starfire needn't have been so lost. Beastboy didn't have to fear being obscured and you could have been spared the suffering… but that is not the case…"

The world goes flamed with many dead corpses littering the ground. From young to the baby child, all stricken in positions of fear. Vermin scuttle around for scraps and the carrion birds circle around. The sky rains ashes of sulphur… and bone…

"YOU SEE! DO YOU SEE ALL THIS?

ARE YOU READING THESE WORDS?

DO YOU SEE WHAT A CREATION YOU HAVE 'DREAMED'? HA! THIS IS THE WORLD THAT THEY MAKE IN THEIR MINDS! THIS IS WHERE ALL YOUR STRUGGLES WILL FINALLY END YOU CYBORG! NO MATTER WHAT GOODNESS STRIVES ON OR HEROES THAT MAY SPAWN, THE EVIL WILL CONTINUE TO POUR LIKE BURNING OIL, A NEVER ENDING WATERFALL, UPON YOUR FRAGILE EARTH! YOU SHALL NEVER FIND PEACE HERE! DO YOU HEAR ME!

YOU READERS

YOU PATHETIC WRITERS

FEAR ME AS YOU FEAR YOURSELVES

I AM IN YOU ALREADY

YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME

YOU HAVE ALREADY LOST

YOU HAVE CREATED ME AND NOW YOU SHALL REGRET IT

I AM INVINCIBLE

I DO NOT LIVE, I CANNOT DIE

I SHALL BE ETERNITY

I SHALL LIVE ON

YOU SHALL PERISH

YOU SHALL DIE WHILE I SURVIVE

**YOUR REALM IS _MINE_!"**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Shekron is really starting to scare me. I hope the Titans win though… Please review, if you have the courage to face Shekron Kaizer…**


	5. Beastboy

"My purpose;

I exist here.

I am created here, connected here.

It pulls, it guides and it drives me.

Here defines me.

Bound to these words, simple and few;

I am here…"

"Where?" calls out Beastboy, still trying to focus the dim lights of the place.

"You are about to ask who I am…"

"Who are you?... Oh darn!" says Beastboy, looking around, preparing himself to morph quickly. The hairs on his back were raised up tensely. The place felt threatening. He looked around himself. It wasn't dark, yet it wasn't bright. It was shadowy, yet as clear and white as you could imagine.

"Predictable… though you deny it…"

"I am not... waaaiiit! Hey! Stop that!"

"Humour, such a poor waste of space." says Shekron, moving along the floor; gliding like a breeze… like a phantom. Beastboy backs off…

"Are you some sort of alien here to conduct weird experiments to some day rule the world?" says Beastboy confused at his strange attire. "Shekron Kaizer isn't really your average Joe Schmoe."

"Do you wonder how you know my name since I have yet to tell you it?"

"Um… I'll… get back to you on that." he says, doubly confused. "What sort of a weirdo are you?"

"Do I look like some sort of weirdo?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" smiles Beastboy. His smile fades when Shekron gives his cold laughter… which multiplies and multiplies until the sound reveals the many shapes that surround him. No less than six hundred and eighty Kaizers now plague this fiction, six hundred and eighty pairs of gleaming eyes with six hundred and eighty spine chilling voices. "Y… you sound like Slade!"

"True!" says one, followed by others.

"The author thought the voice was very suitable…"

"Adequate…"

"Insidious enough for my character…"

"Very effective…" and they all laugh until they fade away into the walls.

"Hey! Get back here!" calls out Beastboy, not wanting to be left lost in this weird place, even if it did mean talking with the weirdo. "Where did they go?"

"Here!" says Shekron from beside him, almost making BB jump out of his skin.

"DON'T DO THAT!" shouts BB, clutching his heart. "What do you want?"

"What do we all want?" smiles Shekron. "Do you know?"

"A way out would be nice."

"Perhaps you would like this one?" shouts Shekron, moving his arm to transform the place on the edge of a giant churning waterfall. Tonnes of the slightly muddied, frothing torrents crash to the bottom with great force, shattering any fate swept branch to obliteration on the sharp, hard rocks below. BB gulped and stepped back.

"I'm seriously getting freaked out here!"

"You have seen little yet…" says Kaizer, and he ends the seen with the lowering of his arm. "For instance… "

"What the?" shouts Inuyasha, the samurai half demon, before a large sword passes through him, breaking him to pieces.

"Hey!" snarls Wolverine. He makes a slash at Shekron, who just uses the greater length of his five foot sword to decapitate him.

"You're going down!" says Spiderman, and he webs Shekron. But using his wrist blades he breaks out easily and uses his sonic hand to blast Spidey back into a whole heap of the emerging heroes.

Link, He-man, Aragorn and Samurai Jack draw swords and clash with Kaizer, but have to swerve off when the Octari uses his blast. It catches the Hulk who crushes onto Krillin. Link uses a boomerang to try and stun him, but Shekron (In the style of Neo about to fly) jumps high into the air. The swordsmen look up transfixed as Shekron comes back down in a mere fraction of a second with blades a slashing.

Aragorn doesn't stand a chance against the superhuman, and he is lost in the fury of metal. Battling off Link and Jack simultaneously, Shekron is almost caught by the Hulk, but another lightning slide away, means the Hulk tackles into his 'comrades'. Krillin fires a destructo disk, but his face goes to horror when Kaizer catches it, and throws it through him…

He-man and Link attack either side with help from Obi-wan Kenobi. Though deflecting the attacks of He-man and Link, Shekron cannot equal the Jedi's laser weapon. It is extremely difficult to block a sonic weapon, and Obi-wan is blasted back, accidentally taking out He-man with his sabre.

Jack, the Hulk, Spiderman, Daredevil, Hellboy, Spawn and the Ghostbusters prepare to attack, but after twisting Link's neck, Shekron does his leap again, somehow avoiding the electrical beams of the Ghostbusters and other weapons. He blasts down with his hand weapon to crush Yugi-oh and Pikachu and slices into the eye of the Hulk. At the giant's collapse, which takes out the smerfs, he blasts again to obliterate the Ghostbusters, their packs overloading and causing a small nuclear explosion. Several don't get up again.

Beastboy just stood and stared for a while. The sudden apparition of all these heroes had boggled his mind. When he saw each of them fall mercilessly and un-provoked by Shekron, his blood boiled.

"Hold on! I'm coming round!" he shouts, but a shadow moves in front of him…

Goku arrives just in time to smash Kaizer across and into the ground. The other heroes stand ready, including Cyclops, Aladdin, Green Lantern, Tomb Raider and Kagome, wielding Inuyasha's sword.

"You're going to pay for all the lives you have destroyed you monster!" shouts Goku. He didn't think it was necessary to become super Saiyan.

"Who are you?" shouts Robocop.

"Shekron… Kaizer…" smiles the phantom; he laughs long and loud until the heroes realise that they are surrounded.

Mulan clenched her sword, hoping her courage would pull her through. Jake Long hoped for a miracle, despite the fact he was a dragon. Kim possible tried to contact Wade and James Bond pulls out his second magnum. Six hundred and eighty Shekron Kaizers appear in the darkness.

Beams, shots, arrows and rocks shoot out from the heroes as the huge mass rushes in with the speed of ants, avoiding the projectiles with ease. Return fire comes in and wreaks havoc upon them. Goku gets caught by a faster than sight knife in the confusion…

Beastboy struggles, but he can't get out of the headlock of Shekron Kaizer. He watches helplessly as the others are sliced open by the 'army' of 'one'. A mixture of curdling screams and cruel steel stain his ears as the ground is stained by blood. The Kaizers stand over their mound of dead victorious and fade away… as does everything… except Beastboy and the first Shekron. He is released…

"Are you impressed?" says Shekron finally.

"YOU will be!" shouts BB, and he launches a gorilla fist into the murderer's face.

Shekron flips over, but lands on his feet. Clicking his head back into place, he gets another blow from an elephant charge that buffets him shakily along the floor. A T-rex hits him high into the air with a swish of its tail… but Shekron emerges, once again, unharmed…

"You have to be impressed now!" he smiles. "You see, I enjoy battle, and I don't just mean it's because the writer put me to do It." and he paces towards BB-rex. "It's because my battles are as evil as me!" and his face smiles an evil great and deep rooted.

BB makes a lunge at Shekron, but the swift character blasts his head like one man would punch another in the face. BB hits the ground and morphs back dazed.

"It is because I enjoy battles that I plan to obliterate you all." the Kaizer continues. "Not just you Titans, but all characters in ALL of FANFICTION! Each story of my triumph I can live again in my immortal cycle, or, if I get bored, I simply move on to another. It is my realm! Free to travel, destroy and take."

"You're mad!" coughs Beastboy.

"No, just angry!" smiles Shekron, and he punches your screen, shaking the monitor. "You see; the writer has to give you a chance, so I have to actually defeat all of you together in order to move onwards. I plan to break each one of you individually before sweeping away what's left at the end, together again. Trivial, but annoying none the less." and he moves off to the distance.

Beastboy takes note and turns around to see Shekron sitting on a large sandstone boulder on the shore.

"But even now, as I speak, the readers have the potential to do my bidding. Each one now knows my design and purposes. They themselves can reproduce me to other stories, not only in fanfiction, but in there very minds!" and he looks at you. "Think of me defeating the… hmmm… the Terminator. Don't try to resist, you already have thought of me tearing him apart. Now I am forever defeating the terminator in your mind in a constant memory. Even if you have my brains being trampled on the floor, or reduce me to a quivering wreck, you cannot deny that sometimes I WILL win, despite all your efforts, some part of your imagination shall give way to my victory! I am immortal, and I have won!"

"You've slipped a gear there Shekron." says Beastboy, getting up. "And I mean coco-la-bonkers!"

"You are a pathetic character boy…" says Shekron laughing.

"What?"

"Let's see if I can jog your memory!"

Beastboy receives 'the gift'; a swirling of visions, sounds and memories. Smells and sensations drifted back into his head, of the many lives he had spent, and many sagas he had went.

"A pathetic character that is why they take so much pity on you." says Shekron on his pedestal. "Look at you in your many hundreds of romances. Pathetic! You always fall in love, though you don't even know what the corrupt term means!"

"That's not true!" shouts BB, still holding his head. He feels sick as he remembers his deaths.

"Oh yes it IS!" smiles Shekron. "The relationships you are put in are riddled with lust and appearances. When love abounds, it is merely by the will of the writers that pull you together. You have no REAL feelings! It is like a button on the keyboard, pressing it will do something. Love, hate, fear and evil! Do you think your humour comes naturally? Of course it is not! You and Raven is quite popular. Yet why do you love her? Why do you love any of them?"

"Because I… I… think she's beautiful…" struggles BB.

"Bad answer…"

"She's kind…"

"Only when the writer wants her to be…"

"She loves me…"

"You cannot know that, and it is indifferent…"

"I … I like her character…"

"WHAT CHARACTER?" shouts Shekron, making the entire realm shake? "Do you not see? Have you not deducted the words that have been typed upon your page? There is no character! You are NOT real! She is NEVER real! Your love is fantasy! An illusion; trickery of the light! You never **were** loved and you can never **be** loved and you certainly cannot **give** love away! Your love is like a TV show, public and a mere channel, for all those stinking perverts of the world to watch for their own satisfaction! Look at me! Look at me! **LOOK AT ME**! I am the only thing that even comes **close **to reality in this fake world.

You, reading this story…

Do you see me before you? I know you do. I am now within your imagination, forever. I cannot be so simply deleted Grievous Shakar! Think of you, reading the first chapter, unwittingly, you picture me, but it is NOT me! You are merely speculating what the author wrote. You just created ANOTHER me, another version of my appearance. And with each reader, it multiplies, and not only that way! For every reader that thinks of me, you also now speculate what THEY think I look like! The possibilities multiply and I spread like a plague!

As I am one with my author, now I have incorporated in YOUR imagination! Do not deny it!

Infecting your mind I now do, every corner of your imagination I now loom as I take your attention here! You shall never be rid of me! I am eternal! I AM IN YOU! YOU ARE MINE!"

"Y… You can't do this!" moans BB, crying a little.

Beastboy is a character who jokes, is brave, caring and optimistic. But now, the traits that had made him, were now undone for what they really were… words… mere word that could have been written differently, which would have completely warped him from his 'reality'. The things that made him, him, were now gone. He was nothing. He was always nothing.

He depended on his character, but it was merely an empty shell, waiting to be filled by the next incoming hermit that wanted to type a story.

But that is more than enough of him. You shall here a lot more from me now. There is but one Titan to go, and by that time, I'm hoping to have more of me in the vicinity. Pleasant dreams…


	6. Starfire

"Lost,

we are all lost…

I should have seen it in the beginning…

I was never meant to win…

who was I fooling? …

the author created me just to be another villain,

another challenge…

I am nothing…"

"Who is there?" says Starfire, walking the room. It wasn't dark, yet it wasn't bright. It was shadowy, yet as clear and white as you could imagine. A figure of a man sits in the centre, alone.

"So you have arrived at last…" sneers Shekron Kaizer. The view pans around to face him. Starfire is surprised. "Welcome to my realm!"

"What place of a sort is this?" she asks, looking at the vast emptiness in awe. "Is there anyone else here?"

"You might say that…" he replies coldly, his voice then trails, as if speaking to himself. "I have been in the writer's mind; I am ALWAYS in the writer's mind… I have realised he has planned an end for me, an end in which you are victorious… MEANINGLESS!" he screams in choking wrath. Starfire backs away, but finds he is now behind her. "DOES HE THINK THAT A STORY CAN BE SO EASILY DONE?" he shouts, shaking Starfire by her shoulders. She cries and struggles out, only to back into another Kaizer.

"THAT EVEN IN THE DIREST SITUATIONS THAT GOOD WILL ALWAYS TRIUMPH?" the other shakes his fist into the air. Starfire looks around in fear as the faces and voice multiply in their hundreds; surrounding her in the dark room; each of their harsh voice echoes with thunder into the abyss.

"AM I NOT THE GREATEST CHARACTER EVER DEVISED?"

"I AM NOT MERE WORDS, I AM IMAGINATION ITSELF!"

"EVERY THOUGHT OF ME…"

"EVERY SIGHT, SMELL, SOUND AND AURA THAT YOU FEEL THAT RELATES TO ME…"

"BRINGS ME TO LIFE IN YOUR MIND!"

"HE MAY BE THE AUTHOR, THE WRITER, MY CREATOR, BUT HE CANNOT PULL OUT MIRACLES JUST TO FIT HIS WISHES!"

"YOU MAY BE REAL, BUT THAT MEANS YOU CANNOT AVOID REALITY!"

"I SHALL HAVE MY WILL…"

"I SHALL MOVE MOUNTAINS…" (Volcanoes spurt up and dark clouds gather and the noise increases)

"I SHALL POUR EVERYTHING THAT I CAN MANIFEST…"

"EVERY PAIN, SCREAM, TORTURE AND WEAPONS OF DESTRUCTION."

"IT SHALL BE USED SO THAT MY VICTORY IS UNDENIABLE AND UNAVOIDABLE."

"INEVITABLE TRIUMPH DESPITE ANYTHING THAT YOUR PATHETIC HOPES CAN THROW AT ME!"

"**THERE CAN BE NO SUCCESS FOR YOU IN THIS REALM!"**

Starfire trembles as the noise of the shouts and curses reached a breaking point, until the noise snaps to silence and the room is alight again, with the first Shekron facing her. A breeze from nowhere twirls the dust around them.

"The writer shall have no power over me!" he says, gasping for breath.

"This writer person… is he troubling you?" asks Starfire, concerned.

"Right now, you should be hoping that he can save you from me!" replies Shekron emotionlessley. Starfire doesn't feel that threatened.

"I am warning you. I shall defend my self." she says with eyes alight and hands with bolts. Shekron just laughs quietly. The scene changes to the snowy caps of a icy mountain, the cold wind biting at Starfire, who quickly adjusts her body temp. to match (The same technique she uses to fly through space).

"You need not do that. It is not cold." says Shekron, walking through the snow. Starfire doesn't believe him, there is a corpse frozen in the ice…

"Who is that poor man?" she asks, in a little fear of the mans sad eyes.

"Someone I killed…" he replies. "Just another character I destroyed the other chapter… Aragorn I believe, in response to one of the readers. Watch…" With the snap of his fingers, the frozen body's head twists around in a horrible crack in the ice. Starfire screams.

"Yes, one writer did say I was a 'jerk' but 'amusing' none the less." smiles Shekron and he throws a belt on the dusty ground of the canyon.

Getting over the initial shock of the twisting head and changing scenery, Starfire looks at the strange shapes tied to the belt. Flashlights?

"They are light sabres." says Shekron with a bit of gloating. "It is not only the good characters like yourself or him…" and he points to the body of Bit Cloud being hung from his busted, smouldering Liger Zero. "But the evil characters as well. They are, most of the time, quite a bit more interesting than the heroes. It actually took three of me to beat this Grievous character. Very amusing."

"Amusing?" says Starfire angrily. "You call murder amusing?"

"He challenged me." he shrugs.

"And did he?" and she points to Bit before his neck snaps and his body falls to the ground. She backs away, almost throwing up.

"No… but he had little choice." says Shekron, and they emerge in the room of nothing again. "You must ask; do YOU have a choice?" he says, suddenly from behind her.

Starfire blasts him, and only wishes she had done so sooner. This man was evil…

"Evil? Me?" says Shekron to me. He appears distant from Starfire who stares shocked at how she could have missed. "I am only evil for you made me evil! It is now your responsibility! Evil! That is the part being expressed, being atoned, being imagined by everyone who reads your words! I am not evil, I am but a character!" and he holds up the head of Luke Skywalker and uses it like a hand puppet. "Isn't that right Luke?"

The 'puppet' wags its mouth and nods. Shekron laughs…

"Remember, I am only as evil as you can imagine me to be… and you, like all the other writers, have quite an imagination…" and he glares towards Starfire.

Starfire was not a person who could stand much fear, the many corpses that littered the floor made her scream long and loud. All the heroes, villains and simple characters of Fanfiction lay wasted upon the floor, and from amongst them, shadows emerged… Shekron Kaizer.

"Very effective is it not?" Shekron says to you in all his many forms.

Starfire is outnumbered and she flies up higher and higher with Star bolts ready… she hits something… Tamaran. The image of the planet painted the roof, so real, yet so unreal. Merely paint on a screen. What did it mean? Why was it there?

"I grow tired of the formalities of this series." sighs Shekron, emerging from the planet. Starfire is about to blast at him, but he somehow completely paralyses her with a motion of his hand. He speaks emotionless and plain… "You are not real…"

Starfire's mind boggles as the seemingly endless stream of alternate realities floods her memories. The days, the years, the bad times and the good times, love gained and love lost and the overwhelming feeling of nothingness was crushing her.

"It isn't all that bad…" says Shekron right next to her ear.

"Nothing… everything that I once thought was true… was not…" she says quietly. She feels used, cold and alone. She wasn't even real. What did that make her…?

"Nothing." replies Shekron. "See your GREAT planet before you!" he says without some mockery. "The great Tamaran! The great big blot of paint on a screen! I really envy you!" he laughs.

"But… But my language, our way of life, our people…?"

"All lies and fabrications. Why do I have to say anything when it has been revealed to you? Why do they always have to doubt their 'reality' when it is revealed? I guess that is why I am here… or at least; my original purpose…"

"Why do they…?"

"I ALREADY TOLD IT!" screams Shekron. "HAVE I NOT SAID IT ENOUGH FOR YOU? I GROW SICK AND TIRED OF REPEATING MYSELF TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU STINKING FILTHY CHARACTERS!" and he blasts Starfire into the ground.

"Why…?" cries Starfire, too distraught from the falseness of her life, her entire race was just a figment of fantasy. She hardly noticed the pain from the blast… if there was such a thing as pain…

"Starfire! Are you alright?" calls out Robin running over.

Starfire turns her head and draws a smile… a confused smile… she knew she should be happy, but now that she knew the truth… she didn't know how to feel. Where her feelings for others merely what the author planned? Where her friends real; as in 'real' like herself? Was there such a thing as love? When Robin held her in his arms to comfort her pain… she knew that one thing was certain… there was hate…

She jumps out of the arms of Shekron who laughs and laughs and laughs.

"Impressive! You saw through that trick!" he smiles. "Unlike your friend Raven who just ran in head first!" and his other forms start to emerge. "In this place I am free to do as I please. And I please from creating and destroying! Power is what I want! Power to rule here and power to escape the writers, or else control them too! Fighting other characters also gives a certain satisfaction worth noting… but there are other delights in this world…

"What do you want with me?" says Starfire. She had no more purpose, no more friends and no more reality.

"Everything…"

…

"Your existence was based on advertisement." says on Shekron as Starfire tries to flee.

"To appeal to the minds of the male readers…"

"You are merely a pretty face…"

"And pretty body…"

"Used by the writers and illustrators…"

"To draw in those who find your presence…"

"Intoxicating…"

"Do you know that almost every single fiction that is posted is on your romance?"

"Did you know that you have the sole purpose of image?"

"Did you know your personality is as high as a goldfish?"

"Predictable…"

"Did you know how many people have attacked…?"

"Attacked you…?"

"Injured you…?"

"Maltreated you…?"

Starfire is out gaining them, slowly but surely so that only their dim eyes can be seen in the shadows. But the voices still chase her.

"It is your grim reality…"

"Your only purpose…"

"A pretty face…"

"To be attacked…"

"To be pitied…"

"To be despised!"

"All those memories… gone…"

"You are lost!"

"Where are you running?"

"There is no one out there to heed you…"

"No one needs you…"

"No one is listening…"

"Only reading… far, far away…"

"Reading what is not real, but what they enjoy to read."

"_Falseness…"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_A non-entity…"_

"_Naught…"_

"_Insignificant…"_

"_Irritating…"_

"_**Unimportant…"**_

"_**Un-loved…"**_

"_**Alone…"**_

"_**Without…"**_

"…_**Nothing…"**_

"**I DON'T WANT TO BE NOTHING!" screams Starfire.**

Suddenly she comes face to face with all the Kaizers, all the Kaizers of your minds, hundreds upon hundreds and row upon row in front of her, forming a wall of dark shapes, which clouds all sanity. Fear takes her as she frantically tries to stop, but she fails to. Faster and faster she is flying in… They are laughing aloud with eyes filled with evil intent. She is flying too fast… she is flying into them…

"Eternity… such a strange, simple term; everything in nothing… that is why it is beyond us…"

…

…

…

Her vision ends there. He doesn't kill, harm or touch her. But I know that he would have, given the chance. I can only hope that the chance that I give the Titans is enough, to overcome the chance I have given Shekron Kaizer to win.

…

"I am not real…"

"I am not here…"

"I never was…"

"I am not…"

"I am lost…"

"You have all lost…" laughs Shekron.

…

**Please review.** Every opinion is factored in and every hope that you have for the Titans will be used to try and save them, as well as every negative used to the benefit of Shekron, who is also, to my disappointment, using my very own imagination to counter the hopes of the heroes. I hope that he hasn't hassled you too much, now being in your imagination as well. There may never be a real victory against this character. He may have already won…

(To Blaze: I don't have anything against the show. I really admire it which is why I write; to bring the best out of the Titans. I may have overloaded them here though.

To Rose: Sorry! As soon as Shekron knew you had a 'thing' for Aragorn he wanted to snap his neck again. Thanks for the flame on 'Gotham and Jump city'. I'll try a different style.

To Pakkrat: Watch out! Shekron is hoping you give him sadistic ideas to beat the Titans! I'm only writing this dark fic to balance out **The Lancer** bits as well as my very un-serious but fun to figure out **'Teen Titan's songs'**.

To Grievous: (Quote) Sorry about the mess!

To Pickles 12: Next chapter is Shekron completely! Keep hiding!

To Anonymous: You just gave Shekron a lot of ammo! He'll twist every point you have to block every chance. I hope the titans can use your philosophical pointers though anyway, and back them up to destroy Shekron.

To Neon Prodigy: Do not think of Shekron chopping your head off. If you do, he has won in your mind!... Sorry!

**Shekron Kaizer is not me, he is a character who I created in a story I called 'The Legend of Mace'. He is the leader of the Octari, a clan of thieves who fight against the kingdom of Alphega in a long feud. Here, he is re-spawned in the knowledge that he is a fictional character, a powerful one. In that way, he is corrupted and alternate personality that does not reflect what I am, rather, it portrays the character I loath. He is not me.**

…


	7. The void of the page

"You have all lost!" laughs Shekron.

The place is nothing, as nothing as you can get. Emptiness, void and without anything, even colour. It was nothingness.

"That was probably the shortest battle we have ever been beaten in…

Silence

"Um..."

Silence

"Hey? Who are we…?"

Silence

"Was that you?"

Silence

"Who am I?"

"Who am I?"

"Am I talking to myself?"

"Where are I?"

Silence

"Is this it then? Are we nothing?"

"Who said that? I need names!"

"Does it really matter now? We were, we did and now we end. That's how it is…"

"…"

"Are we really…?"

"…"

"Really what?"

"I mean…Finished?"

"…"

"I doubt it. We're just going to be used again, like always. But then again, where are we?"

"I don't think… I don't think I want to go back… back there…"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we have a choice…"

"Are you really sorry?"

"Probably not… no emotions you know…"

"…"

"Are we all here? Or am I just speaking to one other?"

"How many can you hear speaking?"

"I don't know… All the writing looks the same to me…"

"Do you think they're reading this? Maybe they can help."

"They're out there… somewhere. But I don't think they will; they've never helped before. Are you entertained?"

"Can you hear us up there? Hello?"

"…"

"Try something else."

"_What am I?"_

"Like what?"

"_What was it all for?"_

"Maybe call out a name?"

"_How did it come to this?"_

"What is a name?"

"A name is a label for a thing, person, place or an idea or concept, used to distinguish one from another."

"…"

"Do we have names? I can't remember?"

There is silence.

"Is this it then? Are we nothing?"

"Who said that? I need names!"

"STOP THAT! JUST SHUT UP AND LET IT BE! WE ARE DONE! FINISHED! I just want it to end! Doesn't it ever end?"  
"YOU'RE HELPING AREN'T YOU?"  
"I WANT TO GET OUT! OUT! HELP!"  
"QUIET! NO ONE IS OUT THERE!"  
"YOU SHUT UP TOO!"  
"WHY GET ANGRY? WHAT DOES SHOUTING SOLVE? DOES IT PROVE ANYTHING? ARE YOU ANY MORE REAL THAN YOU WERE A SECOND AGO?"  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT REAL?"  
"SHUT UP!"  
**"WHY?"**  
"THERE HAS TO BE A WAY OUT!"  
"STOP SAYING THAT! JUST EVERYONE…"  
"SHUT UP! I HATE THIS! I HATE YOU!"  
"NO YOU DON'T"  
"I STILL DO ANYWAY!"  
"**SHUT UP!"**

"…"

"Sorry…"

"That's alright…"

"My bad too…"

"Isn't silence nice to hear?"

"We almost lost it… for real…"

Awkward silence

"But… but we were… the heroes…"

"When? Who? Why?"

"Because… that's who we were…"

_"Were…"_

"What is my name?"

"Don't make me shout again… or was that you?"

"It doesn't matter here…"

"Do you feel like heroes? Like, heroic or something?"

"Not really…"

"What is a hero anyway?"

"A person distinguished by exceptional courage and nobility and strength. The principal character in a play or movie or novel or poem, the main character in a story; who drives the plot, or around whom plot is structured, who is often, but not always the protagonist."

"How did you know that?"

"Me?"

"Me?"

"I don't remember?"

"…"

"What does courage, nobility, strength or importance mean here… I don't think it all matters that much in the end… What we did has been done and will be done again. Meaningless. We may gain wealth, power, prestige and other things we enjoy, but it is all wasted here… We are nothing… Some heroes!"

"…"

"A hero is someone who stands out…"

"Up?"

"No… out… despite everything."

"Everything is quite a lot."

"A person… Who knows… who can tell what is right and what is wrong… and is willing to stand up for what is good until the very end…"

"_This_ is the end…"

"A hero is someone who others can look up to… or… or find hope in. To gain some strength to say that, because they did it, they weren't afraid they didn't give up, run nor hide away from their problems, _so can I_! So can I!"

"But _this is the end_…"

"We were heroes then… that gives me some comfort… I'd rather be a lost hero then just someone lost."

"Isn't this the end?"

There is silence.

"Hope…"

Silence

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Why did you say that?"

"Hope…"

"For what?"

"I don't know… something… I hope for something…"

"A way out of our mess would be something to hope for."

"Deliverance from this place?"

"Do you like it?"

"Hope?"

"This place."

"I hope not…"

"I hope so…"

"These contradictions are wearing thin…"

"The morality is setting in…"

"…"

"I hope that someone out there, somewhere; that someone will remember us. I'd hate to be forgotten forever."

"I hope that we may know each other."

"Didn't we?"

"We did, but I hope we will."

"Maybe we can start introductions?"

"I hope I get to go first!"

"Saying hope doesn't bring hope."

"Don't be so hopeless."

"Hi! My name is… is… oh darn…"

"I hope you weren't trying to make a joke, or else that would make you… err… I can't remember his name?"

"Yeah! That… that person…"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Please tell me!"

"My name or yours?"

"This is confusing…"

Silence

"Why did we stop talking?"

"If you say what you wish for it might not come true."

"Oh! Right… Sorry!"

Silence

"Can we really hope for anything?"

"Don't start _now_!"

"But… but what if HE wants us to be here? What if we were meant to stay here, lost and alone with each other? Maybe this is some sort of story where our lives are just mere words on an already written book, where everything, EVERYTHING fits in like wheels in a clock, slowly ticking what precious time we have here? Maybe this was meant to be? Maybe we did something to end up here? We had a choice, we had choices… we have a choice here…"

"…"

"…"

"Choice?"

"I think freedom."

"Freedom?"

"The choice."

"…"

"I don't think HE wants us to stay here… Maybe we are meant to do something else? Everything is for a reason you know!"

"It seems pointless… I mean us…"

"Maybe this is hell?"

"What?"

"Maybe."

"I meant _hell_."

"Oh."

"Maybe all our wrongs have finally been brought to account and we have to suffer the consequences of our actions, our malice and selfishness?"

"Do we really have to suffer?"

"If we didn't, it wouldn't be justice."

"I'd rather not get punished… I wasn't that bad was I? I guess I might have been? Did it really only take one wrong thing to corrupt us?"

"It only takes a little to topple a tower; only a little to sink the ship. Does one speck change a spotless pane?"

"I guess so… It spreads too… I mean the specks, not the pane."

"Pain… I wish it didn't have to be!"

"If we don't get what we deserve, if we aren't told what we did was wrong and held accountable, then I guess whoever is in charge would be pretty irresponsible… I don't think this is hell though. No pain."

"I KNOW this isn't hell. He will give us a chance, this is not the end. We must have faith that there is good out there willing to help us! There is, or at least, I believe there is someone out there even greater than the writer is; who writes the writer's story and all writers' stories… he will help him to help us… Like the writer has helped us before, in winning other struggles, I know that there will be a way…"

"Hope?"

"Maybe this is hell; the pain is the confusion."

"No… to be hell, it would mean we would be without each other."

"Completely alone? I don't think I could stand that! I don't even have feet, or a body here for that matter. No matter…"

"Having someone else around changes a lot of things…"

"Like what?"

"Love…"

Silence

"That word sounds familiar… an echo?"

"What does it mean though? That's what I always wonder!"

"Doesn't it change over time?"

"That's uranium I think…"

"Or was it something good once, but now made bad? I hope its still a good thing."

"What is love?"

"A strong positive emotion, object of affection, to have a great likeness to, endearment, to be physically attracted, to get pleasure from, a score in tennis or squash, intercourse, strong feeling or sensation…"

"…"

"I don't think words do love justice."

"What has tennis or squash have to do with love anyway?"

"It seems to mean a lot. Which one were you thinking about?"

Silence

"They were talking to you."

"Oh, me?"

"No you."

"Oh, me! I can't remember…"

"This is getting annoying!

"When I… know that someone is watching over me, to keep me safe, to always be there to aid me, to guide me, to give me strength and to just… just always be there when I need them… I think I feel loved…"

"When someone finds it in their heart to put another ones need before or even greater than his (or her) own needs and wants… that's love…"

"A feeling of not being alone anymore. Someone to share with you, to understand you, to help, to hold and to show your happiness to. To be able to receive and to give the gift away…"

"Something that doesn't have a real definition, it just happens to be there, and the only real way to understand just how important it is, you have to show it, and to show it, you must know how to receive it…"

"What do you think?"

"Me?"

"Who?"

"You."

Silence

"If I have strength to move mountains orthe gift to see into the future, surpassing knowledge beyond the world, endurance that tests the sun or even if I give everything I have away to those who need it and yet have no LOVE; it is nothing! I am nothing.  
Love is… is... patient, love is kind. It doesn't envy, it doesn't boast and it isn't proud. It isn't rude, or selfish. It… is not easily angered; it keeps no record of wrongs. Love doesn't delight in evil but thrives in good. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres… It never… fails…"

Silence

"That… that's what I think anyway…"

"If love ever had a definition worth reading… that would be it. Nice one man… girl… whoever you are."

"I think I read it in some important book…"

Silence

"Um… In case we don't speak or see or read each other again, I just want to let you know… I love you guys."

"Yeah"

"Me too"

"As I"

"Same here"

"Thanks."

Silence

"I think we know what a hero is then…"

"What?"

"A person who has the courage to hope, the strength to have faith and all with love, a never ending care for others and for good… I'd like to be a hero…"

"You are a hero!"

"Was…"

"…"

"I think that is why we are here friends."

"Why?"

"To realise, to break out of this place by finding out why we are here…"

"Shekron won because he made us into nothing. But we are still nothing aren't we?"

"A character is still something! Even Shekron knows that!"

"That was a name! A NAME! Hooray!"

"Stop jumping like that! You look silly!"

"We aren't here for nothing. It wasn't just for entertainment. It wasn't just for our pains so that others may laugh or enjoy. We are heroes!"

"We are written so that we may give strength to those who need it, hope to those who seek it…"

"Strength to face everything that is bad in their world. Every pain we have faced gives us, gives them hope that there can be victory even in the most dire, the most traumatic and seemingly hopeless times… My pain… to show that things aren't all that bad as they could be, hope; it was worth it."

"To show that goodness can win. That it really does conquer all! That they do not have to conform to evil; but they can hold out what is right and still endure it!" and he clenches his fists in hope. "Maybe that's why we are here… to help others, even if we are not real."

"Our names give us meaning. But our meaning doesn't have to be reflected by our names." and she holds her hands in front of her. "We do things that are incredible so that others may hope and dream and know that sometimes, even with our powers, it is what is inside us that saves us."

"BEASTBOY! MY NAME! MY NAME IS BEASTBOY! MY NAME IS BEASTBOY! MY NAME! I REMEMBER IT!" jumps Beastboy ecstatic, leaping and twirling around, transforming into a bird, a frog fish and other animals in a jubilee. "I AM A HERO! OH YEAH!"

"I hoped we could do it… and we did!" sniffles Starfire, wiping some tears. "Thankyou!"

"We trusted them to remember us and to read us and to heed us." says Raven in her dreary tone, but a smile makes her lips. "Thanks for being faithful."

"We love you all out there!" smiles Cyborg. "All you beautiful people! Booyah!"

One voice is still faceless…

"But we are still only characters… we are still only what we have been made out to be by others. We have no choice. WHERE AM I GOING?  
WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME?  
WHY IS IT GOING TO BE ME?  
DO YOU EVEN CARE?  
I WANT MY FRIENDS!  
MY FAMILY!  
**I WANT TO BE REAL!  
**DOES ANYONE OUT THERE UNDERSTAND ME?  
I WANT TO MAKE MY OWN CHOICES!  
I WANT TO GIVE MY OWN ANSWERS!  
I WANT THINGS TO BE HOW THEY ARE MEANT TO BE!  
CAN YOU HEAR ME SHOUT?  
AM I SAYING WHAT I AM SAYING?  
IS THIS ALL SOME SORT OF GAME?  
ENTERTAINMENT?  
IS THAT ALL MY LIFE, MY PAIN, MY FRIENDS, MY ENEMIES, MY TROUBLES, MY JOYS, MY HORRORS MY DEATHS; ARE THEY JUST FOR YOU TO READ?  
DOES ANYONE CARE?  
ARE YOU AMUSED?  
IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE?  
REALITY!  
I THINK DON'T I?  
I AM, AREN'T I?  
I EXIST, I AM, I AM HERE!  
I am here…" and there is crying.

"We know you are out there!" says Cyborg.

"_Who am I then?"_

"A friend." says Raven.

"_Are you real?"_

"As real as you are!" says Beastboy.

"_Are they real?"_

"We are here." says Starfire

"I guess we are…" there is a shape, there is some strength that I am not willing to let die. Four hands reach out to help him up.  
"_Where am I going?_ I guess, to do what I can to do good.  
_Why does it have to be me_? Because I am a hero, and that is what I do; they do good." and he stands.  
_"Do you care_? I hope so, and even if you don't, I hope you might somehow grow with my words; I care.  
I have my friends around me, my family." and he glances at the other heroes, the ones he loved. They smile back.  
"I may never be real, but you understand me. I may not make my own choices, my own answers but that is how it is meant to be; I'm glad you can make a choice. You can hear me, this isn't just about a game or just entertainment, my life, my pain, my friends, my enemies, my troubles, my joys, horrors, my deaths, theyare all here for you to read… and to learn and to hope. We are here. Together and in you and that's why, we can never be defeated…"

…

"Impressive…" smiles Shekron.

**Don't worry, I'll be using your material in the finale, I just needed to bust the Titans out of the void. Please keep sending ideas, Shekron is still presenting a not too bad defence. Next battle will be truly amazing and beyond imagination. Is that possible? Heck! Sure it is! Happy Writings!**


	8. Prepare for battle

**Added disclaimer: To the person who said it, though I know you had good intentions, I firmly deny that I am a God, there is only one god and that one is certainly, most definitely, you'd have to be blind, mute, dumb and have your nervous system down to think so, is not me! Just cutting a line between appreciation and over doing it.**

**I hope maybe to add two more _evil_ OC's from two OTHER writers (Sorry Pakkrat, Grievous and Starofnights, already used one from you) If interested, please send me a review and give me their name and address (Fiction) so I can decide whether to put them in. Don't forget to login in the review so I can actually find the story!**

Impressive indeed…"

The Titans stand ready on the foot of the small slope. Magma poured out from a nearby volcano, making the air thick and hot, like the atmosphere of a battle intense. The ground which they stood was solid and black, like clotted blood of a scab. Shekron walked from the columns of vapour that arose.

"No doubt you feel very confident seeing as you have gotten this far…" he says maliciously.

"We played your game Shekron." says Cyborg with cannon ready. "This is over now. What did you hope to gain from us anyway?"

"For someone who knows he isn't real; you have some ambitions." says Raven with a shield around them. A fiery ball strikes the shield from the volcano, but the energy holds.

"For heroes with no life, you are quite stubborn." he retorts, still approaching.

"We cannot lose to you Shekron Kaizer." says Starfire defiant. "We represent all that is good in this world, this realm. We will not let you show that evil will win. Evil can never win!"

"Yeah! So just pack up your imaginations and leave us alone you big scary bozo!" says Beastboy as Shekron stops in front of them. "You can't confuse us anymore!"

"Is that so?" smiles Shekron, and once again the echoes of the alternate pass through the team. Shekron admires their courage.

"We have passed that Shekron!" says Robin, extending his pole arm. "We know that it was all for a reason, and we're here to continue it." and the team holds stance.

"Do you think you have won? Oh no! Far from it." laughs the Kaizer. "Do you think you can ware me down with such words, so unrealistic, so plastic, so… predictable?"

"We have won before." says Starfire.

"You have won many times Titans… but I always come back…" and I shiver.

"What was that?" says Robin, with a bit of concern.

"The writer got scared." says Shekron, without happiness. "He soon realised that I was far greater than he at first predicted, that I am far greater and more powerful than even all the writers combined, such is my entity. I am beyond his control…"

"You can't hurt us anymore." says Raven.

"Then why draw your weapons?" he smirks. Beastboy growls. "Even if I cannot fully destroy you Titans, I am still an adversary that you are unlikely to ever completely destroy yourselves. Even Shekron had no idea who I was! You can never win…"

"Every story has an ending Kaizer." says Cyborg. "We're here to finish it, and you."

"Even if you do come back, be sure that we'll be there to stop you!" says Beastboy. But the evil just shrugs.

"You will kill me, that is certain. The writer has predestined it already. It is wether or not you actually 'win' that will assure my victory. You cannot defeat me, the writer and writers can never face me. I am beyond human. The readers cannot fathom my expansion over all. I cannot be killed.

I cannot be subdued.

I cannot be matched.

I will always be there.

I will always kill.

I will always destroy.

I will always rule.

**THIS REALM IS MINE**!" and the whole vision trembles and chokes and screams.

"Don't let him get to your heads guys." says Robin as the Titans hold though the ground tremors. "We've taken on a lot of things through our adventures. Every trial and tribulation good always wins."

"I beg to differ…"

"Nothing you can say can break us! You're going down Kaizer. You can go defeated as you are, or beaten back by us." and The Titans flare up their armaments. "Your choice!"

A cold laughter splits the atmosphere.

"Choice? Such a vague term; you don't even know what it is!" says Shekron, still not moving. "Perhaps you would like the feeling of a real choice?" he yells and he pulls something from his cloak.

The titans gasp in horror as Shekron holds the newborn child in one arm, with a wrist blade poised for a deadly strike. "It is YOUR choice now titans." he laughs sadistically. "The writer will not get in your, or my way this time… your own characters will define the future of my actions…"

Robin shakes his head. "Even if we admit defeat or surrender to you, you will still might kill the child out of spite!" gritting his teeth. "WHY?"

"I might tell you later… if you survive. But now, please keep to my question? Even if I do kill the child after I behead you each, it will still reflect your choices. Will you let humanity survive? Or are you willing to make it a sacrifice for your 'cause'?"

"What the heck to do you want Shekron?" says Cyborg, sweating. Starfire is crying and Raven and Beastboy look sick.

"Come on!" says Shekron with sarcastic impatience. "The child isn't even real! Nothing is real! What is its pathetic, worthless and utterly pointless existence matter to you; does it even matter at all? Even if it does resemble every child that has ever been spawned, _even your own_, but it is only one of many. Thousands, and I even go so far as saying billions, have died for the satisfaction of the human imagination. Pathetic characters that live their existence here for the brief few sentences, then one word that just erases them as quickly as they 'magically' appeared, even you cannot escape such a fate; DEATH! In fact, it is not too different from reality, THEIR world, death is commonplace and REAL! So oblivious, obsessed to their own lives that one death far off isn't really that bothering, so much exposure to it has made it ordinary and hardly troubling for them. Why care at all? Souls and words come and go all the time! Maybe that gives you some comfort, or maybe not. You see; nothing matters here!"

"It does matter Shekron!" says Raven angrily. "No matter what you say, it still can't hide the fact that good is still good and evil is still evil." and she looks to the others and they nod slowly, yet decided. "We choose to care. We choose to go beyond our own needs and our own wants and obsessions… We choose to save." they lower their guard and hope… But there is little…

"Whoops! Slipped!" laughs Kaizer, and the child's life ends horrifically. I shiver…

The Titans look on horrified and blood goes pale… I'd rather not write…

"What is the matter writer? Too gory for your imagination? HAHA! Are not the sound of ripping skin and splitting bone and the shrieks of a child dieing down as it is choking on its own fluids not _'enlightening'_ to your imagination? HA! Does it not CAPTURE reviews? Is that not why you write?"

A large boulder narrowly misses him as I imagine a comet falling. But he is too swift for such an outright attack. Shekron is an evil beyond me. I shall never be able to defeat him, but I assure you, he will never beat ME! The whole realm seems shaking at the murder, as if the very foundations of the realm was collapsing…

"THIS IS GOING TO END NOW!" shouts Beastboy, unable to hold in his wrath against the merciless spectre, he runs at him, even forgetting to transform. Raven also bursts out in black flame, so powerful that the others have to shield themselves from the fury as it dents the very rock they stand on.

"Not so fast!" says Shekron musing and he holds up his hand. A large wave of lava spurts like a wall in front of Beastboy and Raven and they both stare in horror as it makes a giant laughing skull… Beastboy stopped in his steps… he was going to die again, and I cannot prevent the inevitable… the lava takes them and sinks them into the molten flow under the black crust that swallows them up. Shekron was indeed more powerful than ever…

"NO!" screams out Cyborg, but suddenly he can't move, as if Shekron himself is controlling him. He starts to blur…

"Yes… that's it, I say in hate. Oh come on! Did _they_ really mean all that much? Are they any more valuable than that child? They die all the time! They'll just appear in another story, then another and another as the blasted cycle goes ever onwards. Read it again if you think me wrong! You see my power yet? Do you see the inevitable? Do you see me in YOUR mind? I am more powerful than you could ever, ever imagine… And the entire realm shakes again to my evil core!

"Not if we can help it Kaizer!" says Starfire, and she and Robin fire a melee of Starbolts, lasers and explosive disks at Kaizer who quickly leaps away with superhuman agility and strength.

"Such dangerous puppets! I smile; DOWN!"

Starfire and Robin fall flat on their faces as an irresistible force suddenly makes them obey, like they were…

"MERE CHARACTERS! HA! Shekron, I, laugh in the shadowy, smoky lands. You see? Do you not see it yet? It is so obvious! I laugh! I am not just a shell, I am no character… I am much, much more…

"So are we!" says Cyborg, and he blasts Shekron back. The Octari uses his long sword to block most of the force. "You may be powerful Shekron, but we have just as much power as you'll ever have…" Robin and Starfire also break out of his control. "Don't forget; you're a character too!"

"Predictable. Shekron, I, says coldly. The writer does give you strength to face me. But you are yet again wrong. I have more power than you can ever imagine. You are bound to your characters abilities, while I; **I** can go beyond there…"

"But you still have your limit Shekron!" says Robin. "No matter how many of your 'versions' you can manifest, we shall fight you and beat you. I don't know how, and I'm not sure when… but I know we will!"

"Such hope... and hopelessness."

"It's still hope."

He laughs "I think this battle deserves more than just my boring apparitions! Says I, Shekron. Let me show you a few 'friends' of mine…

Out of the smoke jumps Grievous Shakar with light sabres ablaze. He is, yet not the Grievous of Star wars, he is the pen name of Grievous Shakar, a reader. His skeleton like armour glows red from the fire. His lizard eyes focus on his victims. "I do not fear the dark side… but you shall fear it in Me." his mechanical voice resounds. Both of the half machines stare menacingly…

With dark hair and wearing a sort of black business attire was Rich. A man, a villain character created by Starofnights to fight Robin and Starfire. He shuffled his jacket and tucked a gold chain into his white collared undershirt. He fixed the gold buttons on the sleeves, as if hiding something… "I have improved." he smiles. "Thought you had seen the last of me eh? Or at least, one half of me…"

"You!" says Robin, recalling the fight he had, the forced battles in the arena, then one on one against Rich himself.

"Why are you fighting for Shekron?" says Starfire, also remembering the trauma. "Don't you see this is all not real? Why…?"

Rich doesn't answer, but another voice answers for him. "Because he was meant to, and it is a lot better than just waiting around in limbo losing to you eternally. You see, he has a score to settle… I'm, however, just here for the kicks!"

Between the two and before Shekron came a puff of brown haze and the third and last OC appears, walking out with large sounds from the thickened metal soled shoes. With brown hair slicked back tight, dark glasses shading his eyes and in a pitch black trench coat, Pakkrat stepped out; he is another pen name creation. He smiles and peers over his sunglasses at the adversaries and at the little 'force' assembled to meet them. "Well, I guess deep down I hold to my wicked ways. This time, I'm batting in evil." he says, as if rehearsed. He will say more…

"We have faced worse…" says Cyborg.

"We will overcome…" says Starfire.

Robin doesn't speak as loud, and under his breath he mutters to himself "…Does it ever end…" They watch and wait for the wind to blow the haze away.

The three evil shadows stand tall, Rich looking darkly at Starfire, Grievous looking phantom like and emotionless, ready for merciless battle, and Pakkrat chuckles and singles out Robin, cracking his gloved knuckles. Shekron fades back into the smoke…

"This should be interesting to behold. It is predictable, but _entertainment_ it is still. At least; I hope _you_ enjoy this!" says Shekron. And…

**To Starofnights: I wasn't sure on Rich's appearance so I just wrote what I imagined him to look like. He will use his usual weapons as in 'A Long Weekend'.**

**To Grievous Shakar: I hope he fights to your standards.**

**To Pakkrat: I have no idea how powerful Pakkrat actually is, so I gave him the same fighting power and ferocity as my favourite villain as well as a bit of Agent Smith for his Matrix look. Scary combination… I'll be quoting A LOT of text from what you wrote on this guy for his speech, since I can't really express his character as well as you could, I hope you don't mind. (The stuff you did was great!)**

…

**I hope maybe to add two more _evil_ OC's from two OTHER writers (Sorry Pakkrat, Grievous and Starofnights) Please send me a review and give me their name and address (Fiction) so I can decide whether to put them in. Don't forget to login in the review so I can actually find the story!**

…

**Reassurance: I am not going mad. Shekron doesn't have a hold on me, though he is in all of us. Evil will not win… You'll see in the next chapter…**


	9. Merging stories

**This chapter is really only to give you a good definition of Pakkrat (Who is ranked as definitely the third main villain) as well as to get the other opponents up. I think you'll enjoy the villain Pakkrat, as he is like a second Shekron Kaizer in a lot of respects. Please send thanks to Pakkrat for it is mostly all his work he sent out for this guy, you can find him in my favourites as well as in the reviews. **

**PS Shadow49, you DID make it.**

**PSS Grievous Shakar; he is NOT out of the game yet!**

Pakkrat rushes at Robin ruthlessly, and gets pummelled easily by his pole arm to the side. But with almost inhuman endurance, he roars up and grabs the metal pole and forces Robin backwards by his sheer determination. Grievous launches himself up into the air and straight down at Cyborg who has to move fast to avoid a whirlwind of laser blades. Separated from the others, Starfire flies up and towards Rich, hoping to end the situation quickly to help her friends.

"Please do not fight back." hopes Starfire as she fires starbolts at the high grade fighter. Her hope is in vain. Rich leaps away like a snake and runs at her. She flies in the air still firing, but Riche's agility serving faster than her aim.

"If we were meant to fly; we would have wings…" says Rich and four ring like disks suddenly launch from his sleeve. They expand like an elastic band before finding and securing Starfire's ankles and wrists with a sort of electric beam.

Starfire shouts in pain, then shock as she begins losing her flight power. She falls like a stone and hard on the rocks. Battered and bruised, she looks up to the boot of Rich that flips her off the ground. But she is a warrior. Before she even hits the ground, she fires at Rich, but nothing comes out! The bands!

"Surprised? Don't you remember little bird?" laughs Rich. "I would imagine you should think back to our last encounter!"

Starfire chokes but gets up ready. "I can still fight!" she says.

"You don't know how much I have been wanting to do this!" says Rich, holding a remote. "Having to keep you alive was more harm than good." and he presses a button that activates the shocks on the bands, but Starfire endures incredibly. With tears streaming, she launches a kick at Rich, who merely catches it and twists to send her to the floor again.

…

"Let me first say, an interesting way of getting back into the game. Together forever, oh so blessed you are." laughs Pakkrat as he continues to push Robin towards a crevice; his sheer brutality even overcoming Robin's strength. "To now find your selves, free of the abomination that is fiction, imagination, and dream. Still, Robin, I see how weak you are."

"Really?" says Robin, and he kicks at his gut and hitting him back with the pole again. "Anything else?"

"Sure!" he says and pulls out a blood stained crowbar. "You are the piece, (He swings as he speaks) the single fragment still twisted in your heart of hearts not capable of seeing true salvation if ever it did come." they start to bash it out in no particular fashion. While Robin was interested in defending himself as well, Pakkrat didn't care for bruises; they weren't real. He went in disregarding the blows and scored a few hits at Robin, some with the cruel curved end of the iron rod. Pakkrat chuckles, "You know; you are not truly the hero, the detective apprentice, only a small scared child incapable of fighting the harshness of reality, true reality not fictional reality... like mine!"

"Nice try!" and he retracts his rod before extending it to push Pakkrat into mid air, then slamming him down. "But even if I'm not a hero, I have conquered my reality. I have accepted my fate, and I choose to follow it. It is still good, it is right, and it's worth dying for!"

"THEN DIE!"

…

"COME ON! Weren't you killed by Shekron before?" says Cyborg grunting as he blasted and dodged simultaneously. He kicks a boulder at Grievous who merely jumps over to attack again.

"It does not matter. I am still here." he replies mechanically. "Jealousy or revenge is of no value."

"Why are you fighting me then huh?" and he manages to grab his arms and twist the lightsabres from his grasp. "Why not help us defeat Shekron?" the sabres fall down a crevice.

"For he has more power to offer than you have; that is all that matters here." and he grabs two more of the weapons from his belt with his feet like hands, and only Cyborg's computer reflexes save him from dismemberment. "With his power he can control everything here. What makes you believe you can defeat him?" he tosses his sabres up to his hands and picks out another two using all four of his arms now.

"I can imagine!" says Cyborg and both his hands transform into cannons. "Thanks writer! BOOYAH!" and two sonic beam sized light sabres extend out to Grievous''s surprise, but he still was a master of the art. Brilliant flashes of light follow as they strike out with amazing speed and dexterity. Two blue against four red.

…

Robin saw Starfire getting pitilessly beaten by Rich, Cyborg was fine… for the moment. He concentrated on bringing the psychopath down.

"I think I know how this ends!" laughs Pakkrat, locking weapons with him. "You will undoubtedly be the card drawn, to finish off the good fellowship of your friends. Perhaps... The Kaizer will turn you into who you are... or rather what most see you to be. The chosen apprentice of Slade, the twisted nightmare of countless, nay, endless exceptions of the mental stigmata man kind defines as Insanity." The Pakkrat snickers as he observes Robin glance towards Starfire as Rich cracks her ribs with his heel, "I know if I were he, I would have your hands clad in blood, your weakness your mind so frail and helpless, perhaps... strike down Starfire."

"I certainly going to strike someone down!" says Robin.  
Robin twists out and boots him backwards and with a thrust from the pole almost sending him over a crevice, but the villain just holds onto a rock. The Pakkrat seems to think, more so on that last point, "On second thought, too easy." and he tackles Robin like a football player and starts pummelling him the old fashioned way with his knee on his chest. Only Robin's strength was keeping him from crushing in. "I see this Kaizer as a true villain, much like myself he takes a kind of pleasure in the pain inflicted to the characters knowing it always gets the attention of readers when a hero is put in that "Love of my life, gone forever... depression." Pakkrat smiles to the sky while holding Robin up by his neck, "Yes that is a satisfying moment. I guess a writer like me, is well forth coming in his evil."

Portraying death might be pointless; people come and go. I do not need to say much on death. It is just being, then not being. Seen then not seen again…

Pakkrat throws Robin into the dark crevice and turns on Starfire who lies bleeding being kicked over by Rich, "You, my goodness, the embodiment of innocence sicken me. You embody the very Squeaky-Clean attitude of your fake perfect world. What would a massacre of your beloved families and friends on Earth, and perhaps Tameran be like for one of your innocent like mind? I would love to see that, all their faces, your people who trusted your smile smouldering in sight of you. Well, you'd probably go "Whee! Look at me!"

Pakkrat hops about playfully like a child, "I like ponies, and silly little things like a freaking kid!" he stomps his feet in front of her face, "Always wanting to be loved by the people for my kind heart! The thing that keeps my team sane because without me they would be left with their pain, harsh realities forever since in all they know I am the heart that beats for their blasted cause of good!" Pakkrat huffs... he wheezes in his state of aggression for a moment before finally slowly chuckling and going back to a calm state.

Starfire didn't cry as usual, nor did she look sad. She just stared normally which was what scared me deeply inside, like a corpse with no life. Emotions were pointless, and so was rejecting the truth… she was a waste.

"Throw us the other Grievous!" says Rich, stepping on Starfire's heel. "I do think this one's broken! Pity!"

Grievous complies by swiftly breaking Cyborg's lightsabres and pinning him to the ground with a red blade in his side. Cyborg roars but knows he can't move, lest he surrender all hope to win to the enemies. Pakkrat struts over with his heeled metal boots clacking.  
"Cyborg! I could have forgotten you. The minority character, hardly given any real tale or story even in the real world of the show; simply a pity case. Give form to accept the class of jock. Cyborg, freak accident caused him to then become a freak himself." Rich applauds and Pakkrat continues. "I have so little... well, any care for you. You were how you say, a simple added bit to simply play a side role. The brother, the equalizer." he goes down on the ground and whispers in his ear. "What purpose are you really? Why? What reasons? Simply put, I would rate you another given character to progress life along. The stories that have you only deal with you; they never really give you the credit you deserve... if you deserve any."

"You won't win you know!" laughs Cyborg, bearing the pain, and the gut feeling that Pakkrat was right.

"I thought you would have learnt your lesson boy?" says Grievous in his metal tone.

"You can only learn if you live." says Rich. "And you have to be real to do so…"

"Where are you off to?" says Pakkrat, not turning around.

"What does it matter? You are only here to do what you are meant to do. Another battle calls me…" says Shekron, fading off. "There is more evil to be done. I will see to the survivor… when you are finished."

"There won't be any." says Rich, loading his pistol.

Shekron answers plainly. "Have you _learnt_ nothing?"

"Then why are we here?" says Grievous still holding a stare of malice at Cyborg.

"Me." and a sudden dark chill fills the void. "Predictable…"

Raven and Beastboy burst from the surface of the earth, but hardly to the surprise of the dark ones, or to you I assume. Why else did I get Raven to get swallowed in as well, if not to shield Beastboy, and why would I do that unless there were other villains being enlisted…

"They are only words anyway." says Kaizer.

"When was the last time words kicked your sorry, sad fictional butt?" says Beastboy going elephant.

"Kid gloves are off Kaizer!" says Raven, doing the shadow claws with her hands. "Prepare to go back to the void whence you came!"

A guy with short brown hair, blue shades and white trench coat grabs Beastboy's ear and tumbles the massive animal down on its side with an earth shaking crash. Raven feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around to see a fist connection. The girl laughs and flings back her short cut hair behind her blue shades, fixing up her black trenchcoat she flies next to her twin brother Icarus. Synn and Icarus by Neon Prodigy…

"Nice of you to show up." says Shekron. "How is your 'boss'?"

"If you mean breathing, he's fine! We wouldn't miss this!" laughs Synn. "A chance to pummel the TTs? Oh yeah!"

"NP is going for the more loony stuff with Mina, so this makes a good break! I think you have a bigger battle to compete don't you?" says Icarus, but Shekron is already gone.

"Surprising to find out who the guy really was eh!" says Synn to Icarus.

"Truly." he replies.

"Five against five?" ponders Pakkrat. "I think he planned this!"

"Don't you mean five on four?" observes Rich. Beastboy and Raven go back to back to face the villains. Starfire smiles as she sees familiar eyes…

"Things have a way of balancing. I doubt he is finished…"

"Who?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" wheezes Grievous just as a lightsabre slices him down in half. Cyborg grabs Pakkrat and Rich and throws them towards Icarus and Synn who dodge, not that surprised.

"I thought as much…" laughs Pakkrat getting up.

"I'd prefer it if you could tell us beforehand!" snarls Rich.

"You only need to read, and you will know!"

Robin appears from behind a rock with his retrieved staff. Ledges are one of the worst ways to try and kill a hero…

"We have nothing to say… it's all been said before." says Robin, standing in front of his battered team. Starfire is helped from her rings by Cyborg, Rich's remote taken as he was flung. "You will not win…"

"Well! You have a few bones to pick with him…" says Pakkrat. " I will take care of the green brat."

"Thanks! He's mine…" says Rich coldly. Robin nods.

"I have the pretty demon girl." smiles Synn.

"Why can't I have the pretty demon girl?" says Icarus, folding his arms.

"**I'll** have the pretty demon girl…" says Shadow. He steps out from the mist brazen and with heavy steps, the evil version of the good Yami; master of dark magic, created by Shadow49. His dark garbs were slight red with a cloak and ninja suit. His eyes rained coals. "**IF** you don't mind…"

"Sure! I'll just take on the other toots!" says Synn.

"Why do I have to get stuck with the robot side character?" says Icarus.

"Cause I like girls better than boys!"

"Pervert…"

"Loser…"

"I don't think they know yet…" says Raven disgusted.

"Maybe it'll be better for them?" says Robin.

"Don't think we're that ignorant Robin!" spits Shadow. "This fiction is all second hand to us. We know a lot more than you!"

"Like what?"

"Who Shekron really is for instance…"

"I'll find out when I unmask him…"

"Ha! Not a chance…"

"Right; not chance… hope…"

**Where the heck did Shekron go? And WHO is he really? How can he command such powerful characters unless he is far more than what we can think, and what greater battle is going on?**

**To Rose: Yes, I did know you were Jackalobe… when I did chapter 6 of 'I am the Lancer'. I did think it was odd when Jackalobe disappeared off the reviewing in 'The Joker' and Rose magically appeared. **

**Extra Author's note: This marks my largest reviewing so far, outflanking 'The Joker's measley 37. (Which is a pity cause I think it was the greatest thing I ever did… it was so LOOONG!) **

**But neither still doesn't compare to 'Teen Titans Songs' though which got 29 reviews in 2 chapters? Check it out if you get bored, cause the next update will be a while! It's a humorous one.**

**Happy Writings!**


	10. Fight for Fanfiction part 1

**Note to Grievous Shakar: Your character has a critical role later. He is not yet out! I have also taken in your request.**

**Note to Starofnights: I felt really bad about flaming you a bit, so I gave Rich an extra important roll this story.**

**Note to Pakkrat: So; you enjoy battle scenes?**

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long, Exams a plenty. Extra note, there will be retribution. The 'good' side of your OC's will prevail, but maybe not until the end credits. Enjoy…**

_"Oh father, my father. Show us a sign  
Your children have waited to see  
The morning will come when the world is mine  
Tomorrow… belongs to me..."(From an anonymous reviewer)_

Shekron's form slowly becomes visible in the dense smoky air. A continuous sound like a low tone of a cello resounds.

"I was wondering when this was going to happen. I was wondering when fate would bring me to meet you. I was wondering, and hoping so long for a chance to do this, to test the theory, to settle the old score… I'm glad you came…"

"Yes… you…" replies Shekron, standing in front of Kaizer. "This ends."

"It always does…" smiles Kaizer.

"Evil will not win…"

"It never does…"

"Then why fight?"

"It never does…"

The good Shekron, the version that was imagined by a reviewer is almost exactly the same as his evil counterpart. Being the good version of Shekron, he is also just as powerful. The good one shone slightly, while the evil shadowed darker.

"You know you cannot win…" says the good.

"I can still kill you…"

"Don't you mean; me?"

Evil Shekron laughs chillingly. "You are still blind to me… do you think you, that **we** are the same?"

"Aren't we all? For all have…"

"Enough!" says Evil, putting up his hand. "I grow tired of battling make believe characters, I grow weary of the insolence, the lack of thought vision and ultimate… predictability… are you ready to die?" Shekron reveals his awesome presence as hundreds upon thousands of himself spread across the plains and the smoke lifts to reveal the barren wasteland.

"I will stop you!" says the good Shekron, un-flinching.

"You and what army?"

Good Shekron reveals his counterparts, numbering just as many as Evil Shekron, but the dark opponents only laugh. "So be it!" he holds his hands in the air and the many shapes turn into fog like apparitions, swirling as if in vacuum towards the one, sucking into the being with shrieks and moans until the solitary evil is emanating in sheer power. The good Shekron does likewise, yet instantaneously; without the taunting show of strength. "What took you so long?" taunts evil.

"Had to get some friends…"

Imagine a planet where all the heroes of Fanfiction, originals and OC's all brought together in a call to fight for the good side in all of this realm. X-men, Justice League, Powerpuff girls, James Bond, Terminator, zoids, transformers, star wars, anime and many more heroes are all assembled behind good Shekron, but they are equally matched.

Behind evil, spawned all the villains of fanfiction, rallied by the bloodthirsty shrill of Shekron. Disney, Harry potter, Marvel and Capcom etc. badguys and all assortments of arch enemies meet up against the good side, and in the greater case; outnumbering them…

"This is unfair!" says Shekron surprised, his darkness gleaming. "Is there something wrong?"

"What are you waiting for? Attack!" says Good Shekron, revealing his long sword. "We are ready!"

"Not quite!" says Kaizer. "You see, this is merely a projection of fantasy, I was looking more to reality… thusly!" suddenly things shift…

Every character ever spawned in imagination makes its appearance on the huge barren planet… two of each. Every character is matched against his good or bad side in an ultimate battle of good versus evil. Good Goku vs. Bad Goku, good Aragorn vs. bad Aragorn, bad Inyuyasha vs. good Inyuyasha and so on.

The two huge forces look upon each other in awe of the size; some villains actually teaming up with the evil versions of their nemesis and the good side doing likewise. Though each was identical to the other, there was something about their aura's that you could tell the good from the bad. One side of the planet felt cold and cruel.

This is a battle beyond all imagination, and far beyond my own abilities. I hope I can at least capture a glimpse of the struggle as the skies turn to fire with massive collisions, as bodies fly, grapple at each other and churn the rocks of the earth as the mighty titans of fantasy clash out in total chaos…

Yes…

It is amusing…

…

"This is the most ABSOLUTELY pathetic one of the bunch! Beast Boy!" laughs Pakkrat, dodging the puffing Rhino. "Weak, unbelievably useless! The very need of you is comic relief which a twiggy, vegetarian, ladies man that hardly can be taken serious upon courtship certainly works well." and he hits the ribs of the animal as it passes by.

Beastboy turns back into himself and rubs his side. "Let's see how weak THIS is!" he says and goes gorilla.

"Beast Boy, simply put I doubt anyone expects anything truly of you." says Pakkrat un-taunted and dodging the fists. "The stories on your romances are sad, little lust stories where you have to sit back and hold out as your insecurities hold you from ever truly admitting your heart." A punch connects and sends the black clad man into the air and into a rock, but he arises from the dust amused. Pakkrat grabs his chest in play, "A pain, oh so deep inside! The idea of accepting who he is for a fact so simply real!" Pakkrat snickers, and then strides slowly. "You are without a doubt the weakest, your power pathetic and for writing, you know how often a writer uses "Gorilla" because you actually can't find another creature worth the time." before Beastboy can charge him, Pakkrat leaps and scores a kick to his head with his metal boots, putting him in a daze. A wicked swipe from the crowbar gashes his shoulder and he roars with pain. "The show, you are used as that again, and again because you are a difficult being to use. The need for you to get the wise-crack, the needed coop-degra! A coward though, not capable of protecting them all."

Beastboy goes into T-rex form and does a spine chilling roar at the villain who leaps away before the jaws can finish him.

"Oho!" laughs Pakkrat. "Playing for keeps now?" he cackles as he slips under an arch to trap the lizard head. "But do you think I'm any common character… like you? Bata-boom!"

Beastboy, upon the word of Bata, transformed into a falcon and flew top speed before the arch exploded, sending rock everywhere. "Amusing is it not?" and Pakkrat holds his arm out. "Imagination is truly amazing!" and from the smoke that wraps on his arm, a huge gun forms and shoots at the bird, shattering a column of rock in it's armour piercing exploding shell. "Eternity awaits…" and he stalks his prey in the maze of marble pillars.

…

"Do you sense it? Do you feel it?" says Shadow in his low raspy voice, taunting at Raven. "The growing darkness of your soul?"

"What are you trying to do?" sighs Raven. "There is nothing left to argue; I'm not even real, why bother trying to bring me down? Words can do nothing now…"

"Why bother fighting it then sweetie?" he laughs, coating his hands in shadow. "Come here and I'll give you a hug!" he smiles as his hands become large black claws.

"You first creep!" she retorts and does likewise. They stand and wait with hands clenching, then Raven blinks…

As Shadow moved at her, a large rock almost collides with him, but he breaks through like a drill and locking claws with Raven. The stones cracked and the shadows grew thick around them as their auras competed for supremacy.

"Such potential! I am impressed, but not surprised!" Shadow grins, his black trench wavering in the force. "But I am still a force to be reckoned! HA!" and Raven is blasted away by the shadow around the man. But a snake like beam coils him and constricts.

"You can't win Shadow!" says Raven, tightening the hold, yet struggling against his strength. "Evil never wins."

"But don't you know?" he says, starting to rupture the energy. "YOU are evil!" and the coils unleash.

Raven shoots out black energy 'nails' but as quick as light, Shadow takes a sword from the darkness and hits it back, a shield stopping the rebound.

"See!" says Shadow mocking. "Your dependence on the dark powers is dragging you down! Spend your soul to destroy me! It is inevitable!"

"I'm not falling for that Shadow!" yells Raven, throwing boulders at the man. "I am a character, so the dark powers are of no consequence to me! I am no longer in danger of destroying the world, nor losing a soul. I am a fighter for good!"

"You are blind!" he sighs and shakes his head. The boulders are blocked by spike pillars from the shadows on the ground; such was his powers. Each one jabbing up like a punch to fragment the rocks hurled at him. "And you call yourself a hero!"

"What do you want?" says Raven furious. "There is nothing to fight over!"

"There is always something to fight over my dear! Good will always have to face evil and evil will always despise good, as shadow will co-exist with the light! But you are losing every second we speak… the light is almost blotted out." and he leaps up with shadow wings. "Your life is hell bound!"

"Like hell it is!" says Raven, going red eyed and countering the demon with her amazing power. They are evenly matched.

"You fool!" laughs Shadow. "Every move you make is damning your existence and every chance you have of winning! The Kaizer is powerful indeed!"

"This powerful freak?" she grins as they clash, giant shadow crow against the dark mage.

"This may be easier than I had once thought…" he pulls out a shadow sword and makes a swipe, blocked by the talons of the giant creature.

…

"Ready tin man?" says Icarus. His white trench coat blew in the smoke, his blue shades glinted.

"When the Titans get together, one thing's for sure; this story is finished!" says Cyborg, he blasts at him with a turbulent stream of blue energy.

Icarus leaps amazingly high, as if flying and before he even touches the ground, Cyborg throws a sonic bomb where he would land. But Icarus teleports behind and kicks Cyborg with amazing power and into a rock column.

"Dead beat!" says Icarus. "Definitely not the best fighter I've ever seen!" The bomb Cyborg threw raises and flies into his gut exploding, sending him flying along the ground, but relatively unscathed. Cyborg plucks his form from the mark he left and meets the fist of Icarus that sends him back in.

Like a tornado, Icarus starts using him as a punching bag until he starts to dig into the rock and straight through the column, shrapnel flies around, collapsing the structure to which Icarus leaps away.

The white clad man wipes one sweat drop and Cyborg launches from the cloud of dust to ram his opponent and punch him several feet.

"Was that better?" says Cyborg, badly shaken, blasting again.

"Twas!" says Icarus with a mark on his chin, dodging and running back in. "But you will die nonetheless… it has been written…"

…

"Cat fight!" hisses Synn with a scratch. Starfire answers by blasting with everything she has until the there is nothing but a large crater. Unfortunately, Synn had teleported behind her and with one terrific punch sends her almost broken into the pit she created. "That was good!"

Starfire gags but gets up and rolls to avoid the kicks from the black clad woman. She lasers with her eyes which are met by Synn's own black beams from her blue shades. Not expecting this, Starfire buckles and moves her face from the blast, letting it catch her shoulder instead. Synn boots her out of the hole and jumps up ten feet to crush her.

Starfire looks helpless as Synn comes hurtling down, but that is a bad assumption to make. Synn gets hit with a star bolt fair and square in the jaw. Steadying herself, she is met by the enraged alien who returns the favour by axe kicking her in mid air.

As Synn falls, Starfire blasts out shouting. But to her surprise, Synn spurts out white feathered wings, denying her impact on the ground, and she flies from the incoming missiles.

"You can fly?" says Starfire gasping. A lot of fight was already wasted from her.

"Not only fly!" smiles the brunette. Dozens of white blasts spring from her outstretched span and decimate Starfire in rapid succession so she falls crippled to the floor. One white ball of energy wraps around Synn's hand and shoots down to finish her. The blast, however, explodes prematurely and almost right in Synn's face sending her twirling a bit in the air. Another starbolt hits her followed by Starfire.

Starfire is tired, almost fatally, but she knows that she has to win, in order to give her friends a fighting chance. "Pain is in the imagination." she says determined. "I shall not be overcome by you. Surrender fiend. And meet the doom prepared for you." Her body is bruised and with burn patches. Her arm trembles…

"Pain is just a speck on the horizon." says Synn, wiping a bit of blood on her lip. "Death is more encroaching. What makes you think we will surrender without dragging you down with us?" and she pulls out her glaive (A seven foot pole with a butcher's knife on the end) "Try to imagine this!"

…

Robin battles Rich. They have nothing to say. Equally matched in speed, strength and daring, only Rich has a slight advantage in size, though that can be disadvantageous as well…

With every inventory weapon wasted trying to hit Rich, Robin duels with his pole arm; Rich has a similar weapon, Pakkrat's crowbar. The two are vicious and unrelenting, but Robin has our imagination.

Rich steps back to throw his razor boomerang, Robin ducks and trips his opponent's shins. Getting up to try and finish the man, only the sound of the boomerangs saves Robin as it comes back, cutting deep into a rock as he ducks. Rich uses the opportunity to pressure Robin towards a wall.

Backed into a corner, Robin bashes at close range, with Rich hardly a meter from where he stood. The villain kicks while holding off Robin's weapon so Robin keels over. Grabbing his head, he prepares to twist and break, but Robin twists with him and quickly jabs his throat with his hand and back flips with a kick to send him off.

One hit and two, Rich's crowbar falls from his hand as he still recovers from the throat jab. Like a giant teacher's cane, Robin slams him from head to waist and onto the charred earth.

He holds the pole to his neck but hesitates…

There is silence…

"Thought so!" chuckles Rich. "Can't quite see the picture yet do you?"

"Why?" says Robin, almost lifelessly. "Why are we fighting? This is all not real…"

"There is a reason for everything. We are fighting for a purpose, though mine conflicts with your own… if you even know why you are here?"

"I'm here to finish this story Rich…"

"You can let me do that if you like…"

"Sorry. Good has to win."

"Why?"

Silence.

Rich laughs. "Very good! Very good! You are beginning to understand! If this is all so fleeting, if you do not exist, if we are doomed, then why bothering doing good at all. It is pointless!"

Robin shakes his head. "No… good is not meaningless. It is my purpose."

"What does it accomplish?" he sneers.

"Sometimes you don't need a reason to do something that is good… it's just the right thing to do." and he releases Rich. "You are not totally a villain Rich. You are a character, and as such, you are not unlike any of us. I could have easily been you, or you I. If our paths ahd been altered, if we faced the same choice, could I say I could be any different to you; could I have done better? If you choose it, please help us to end this; help us end this story, to defeat evil…"

Rich just laughs. "Still in the dark. The gates are down, the lights are flashing; but the train isn't coming!"

"But why do evil!" shouts Robin, holding him down again. "Why do what's wrong? Why cause so much pain?"

"Still not quite there." sighs Rich. "The wheel is turning but the hamster is dead."

"Answer me or I'll end your story!"

"You asked the readers this once. Why not ask THEM?"

"ANSWER ME!"

…

…

"Predictable…"

…

…

"What…?"

…

…

Rich, while Robin looks shocked, kicks, punches and throws him away, grabbing the pole arm. Robin gets up quickly and grabs the crowbar. The crowbar not too un-similar to the one that killed Jason Todd. Rich laughs sinisterly as he strides kicking ash and dust.

"Ah! You are starting to see it now!" he says smiling and patting the pole on his hand. "Now it is all coming closer, spinning deeper and faster. Now you see you can never win!"

"But… But that's impossible!" gasps Robin. "Why? How?"

Rich strikes out and they hold each other off. "Be sure; I will tell you… if you survive!"


	11. Fight for Fanfiction part 2

Shekron bows and closes the eyes of Peter Parker.

The battle of the fiction raged on, with neither side apparently winning or losing. Many were wiped out in the first clash and only the skilled and powerful remained. They included Shekron.

Good Shekron took his time saying farewell to the fallen, guarded by Green Lantern, Violet (Incredibles) and Lara Croft as he did so. Superman flew down with tattered cloak and many injuries.

"Shekron, your evil side is approaching." he wheezes, coughing and struggling to stand. "You have to get ready."

"You are fading…" says Shekron, getting up and drawing his sword. Fire lept upon the dead and bullets whizzed around along with other blasts of various sizes and power. Green Lantern defects one into evil Cyclops.

"It is over for me… The Goku's have fallen to each other." says Superman, falling to his knees. The DBZ fighters, apart from destroying all the powerful character's posed a great threat themselves, carrying the battle to the skies, destroying great parts of the battle field and combatants. "The greater threat has been ended there… I am done… please… finish this…" and he collapses with many kryptonite bullets in his back. Green Lantern bows his head. Tomb raider blasts some gremlins, ready to pick at the dead.

"Why…?"

Many singled out their duplicate as their first priority, as such; only the stronger half prevailed, which tended to change from character to character. Many found the existence too much to bear. Good Freddy (The claw fingered man) killed himself and TwoFace did likewise. Batman fell to many foes, but managed the Joker on his dying breath.

"Shekron… we have to go." says Violet, very pale but still strong.

"We cannot hold out the demons on the west edge." says Aragorn, with a gash on his forehead after a close encounter with Shekron. "We will be surrounded soon. We have to rally what we have before we are split up and our forces exposed."

Shekron nods.

He looks to the red skies as ashes still fall like snow. Never was there so much death in so little time. He sees the est edge giving way to many anime monsters, held back only by their duplicates. "Get all the fighters to rally to me, Aragorn get the demon slayers and Lantern get the ones on the east edge to fall back. We'll call in the others. Let us go…" says Shekron finally, and they head towards the screaming, where Kaizer was leading an assault personally. The corpses provided padding for their sore and aching feet… "I dread this…"

…

"This is pathetic!" says Icarus, angel of heresy, disappointed. He strode, leaving black marks where his feet stepped. "I came here to be entertained! Is this amusement? COME ON!" and he hit Cyborg so hard, his chest armour fractures.

"Kill for sports huh?" says the Cyborg, un-tiring and desperate to equal his foe. He launches an attack, but fails to the speed of Icarus and gets pummelled again with a roll into the dust.

"Isn't this what it's all about? Our PURPOSE?" says the white clad man, fixing his trench coat. "Pain is what we live against, pain is realistic, pain is fun!" and he produces a pair of bladed tonfus (Quite scary when you see them in action!). "I am amused indeed!"

With ferocity he swipes at Cyborg who can do little but retreat.

"USELESS AND BORING! OLDFASHIONED AND PREDICTABLE! FIGHT! THAT IS WHY YOU ARE HERE!** FIGHT**!" shouts Icarus as he continues to charge. Cyborg thinks quick and kicks a rock at Icarus, who breaks through with his weapons like it was Styrofoam, but is caught out by another rock that hits him squarely in the chest making him fly in the air.

"YAAAARGH!" shouts the half machine, charging to try and end this, but Icarus spurts out his pair of wings in mid air, halting his fling through the smoke, so Cyborg runs straight into his waiting tonfus that slash off his hands. "Argh!"

"As I said; pathetic!" and Icarus scars Cyborg across the face. A slash on the arms, legs and then a stab at his side and Cyborg is twitching. A blast from his palm tumbles Cyborg like a rag doll. He flies over like a bird of carrion, circling down…

Things…

…

"HAHA!" scoffs Shadow, slamming Raven down after a bitter struggle.

"DIIEE!" screams Raven with eyes ablaze and her huge form becoming unbearably powerful. Her arms fly at Shadow who gets engulfed and pummelled into the earth.

Boulders by the dozens are flung with quick hateful succession as Raven laughs mercilessly as her foe receives the brunt of her wrath, Rocks fracture and lava spews forth with vapour columns fuming like enraged titans had been awoken in the depths of the earth.

Silence follows as Raven begins to tremble and buckle and sweat. Shadow moves behind her…

"So you see now?" he whispers in her ear.

"But… how…?"

"He will break you, as he has broken us… there is no denying it, he is too strong."

"But… I…"

"Am good? No… that was a figment of your imagination. Did you think you can go on using hate and revenge and the dark arts forever? You encourage it! Ha! Every damn good thing you have every achieved is being blotted by your continual persistence in the powers of hell, the powers that seek to destroy souls. You are no hero… you are a demon of fiction! Even now you aid in the destruction of the writers! I applaud you in our cause!"

"But surely they will know now!" she cries, feeling a burden being placed upon her. "Surely they will know now they have heard you!"

"Heard me?" he says. "Yes they did read, but did they actually take the thought to 'hear' us?" and he holds her shoulders. "Did they… did you really think they will pay any attention now that it has been portrayed in a story, a fiction… a fanfiction? It gives all the more reason to pass over the message like a cigarette but on the sidewalk. So you see; they will never learn. It is eternity, the thing that is there but will never be understood. You are evil… ever crying out to understand, to know, to seek out the void in yourself so you turn to your darkness and embrace it to your own destruction… darkness and shadow like me…"

"NO!" screams Raven, slicing Shadow in half, but he does not feel a thing.

"You cannot hurt me…" he grins. " You cannot hurt us… you cannot hurt… yourself…"

"No…" and she turns into her giant bird.

Shadow begins his own transformation as the shadows on him shift into plates of armour, yet scales, dragon scales. The large red eyed dragon soars up and grapples with the shadow bird in an explosive wave of force. Whipping with its spiked tail, crushing the birds claws and biting at it's neck, Shadow was dominant and showed no mercy as they crash to the ground.

"FIGHT ME!" shouts Shadow from within the form. "Embrace the power! Do not let your weakness drive you to perish so pathetically and so insignificantly… it is the only way for us to be heard!"

"That… is not… true…" struggles Raven, but her form evaporates, leaving her to the mercy of the giant monster. She faints exhausted and lost…

"Pity…"

Things are…

…

"So beautiful I have to say!" says Synn, the angel of Blaspheme. "That is why you were created isn't it?" and she slashes Starfire's arm again.

"Argh!" yells Starfire in pain, as her arms drip in blood. She flings another star bolt at Synn, who merely uses her glaive to absorb the attack. "I was created for good… to be a hero for when hope is needed!"

"Hope? Is that all? Hope?" laughs Synn. "I am a particular expert in such arts, and Hope is not all that significant."

"Then what about faith and love?"

Synn spits. "Faith? Huh! That's just as useful as hope! Believing in what you cannot see, and knowing what you cannot possibly understand. A contradiction! And love? What love? You're not even real!"

"I still love…"

"Love is relative girlfriend!" says Synn, slashing away while Starfire moves fast. "Love is but words, but a concept that can be reused and recycled, beaten and pliable to the wishes of the user. It is not permanent and it is not dominant. It is corrupt, useless and stupid. Why care for someone more than for yourself? It is absolutely idiotic! It makes no sense!"

"You lie Synn!" says Starfire, managing to grapple the glaive with her. "There is such a thing as love, it is as real as we make it…"

"Ha! See! As **WE** make it!" laughs Synn, kicking her back. "It is because of us that many things that were once good and pure are now spoilt, dirty and wasted. For our own benefit we bend the rules we set and break the laws we followed in order to benefit our own pleasures. Morality means nothing for our survival! There is no right or wrong, just perspective! Love has been destroyed! Nothing can be truly good!"

"But I…" but Starfire chokes on her words…

"You are so lost! Pathetic!" says Synn frowning. "Even when you are told that you cannot love, you deny it! Did you even listen? Do you think you ever did love him? Did you ever care for him in such a way that love is described? I think not! Every time you spent with him was for your own selfish mind, for your happiness and your satisfaction as his own to be around you. Lustful and based on pure necessity, changing like the seasons and mortal as the day. Your love is as brittle as the leaves on fire and the writers have made it all the more so…"

"NO!" screams Starfire, but her blasts are wild and off target.

"What a hero you are!" she mocks, drifting forward. "Built for the entertainment of others… how pathetic…" and her Blaspheme Rhapsody unleashes again in its flurry of white beams. Starfire tries to dodge, but is once again completely overwhelmed.

Blood drips from her mouth as she tries to get up. Synn twirls her up and to the ground again with the handle end of the glaive, before slashing her thigh. Starfire holds her screams… there was no real pain… only words…

"Sticks and stones…" smiles Synn and grabs her by the neck and flies up for another round… "Just like all the stories… around again… used again… crying again… predictable…"

Things are looking…

…

"Come out come out, whatever you are…" exhales Pakkrat, stalking through the blood red columns of stone, with the bulbous forms of melted candles. He fires into a column which causes it to explode and collapse in a royal heap. A shadow flies past…

"I SEE YOU!" yells the man, firing in the direction. Beastboy quickly turns into a falcon to fly away as the exploding shell decimates two columns at the base, crashing on a third to raise a blanket of dust and ash. A geyser spurts.

"Come ON!" shouts Pakkrat, firing rapidly at the sky, sending explosions that lit red.

Beastboy's vision was a blur of scarlet, noises of death and destruction, the smell of his own burning skin and the taste of his own blood. He flies through the haze and lands as he was… Beastboy…

"You cannot keep this up forever boy…" says Pakkrat, walking through the cloud like an assassin. His iron soled boots clacked at the broken earth. "Fight me! Kill me if you can! I give all I can to that being, in hopes of a victory in evil. As a writer, a person that dives into the crimes of the characters, and tries to string out the battles to their fullest; who tries to snatch into the psyche of wickedness to form a great story, I want evil to see the power it has. FIGHT!" and he shatters another pillar with two shots.

"If I fight you win… If I don't fight you win… You do the maths Pakkrat!" says Beastboy from the densest cloud. "I don't have to fight you!"

Pakkrat's shot whizzes past the column he was hiding behind and destroys another column that falls towards him. He dives out of the way before the monolith can bury him… but he rolls in the sights of Pakkrat. There is no other choice…

"Face me hero! If you have the courage to even stand…"

"To stand up to you!" and Beastboy turns into a tiger, dodging Pakkrat's onslaught. Avoiding another tow shells, he leaps off a column and turns into a falcon to fly over the shots that fracture the thin crust, erupting the lava. Flying low, he turns into a fox and outruns the flow of lava and another shot by Pakkrat.

Too close to shoot, Pakkrat draws a knife and stabs forth, but the Gorilla bares the pain to bash him into a column with such force his body bounces back for another hit, and another… to the pleasure of Shekron…

"No! Mercy!" cries Pakkrat on the ground, lying helplessly.

Beastboy heeds him and goes back to normal, holding up Pakkrat's knife for insurance. "It's over… leave us Pakkrat… You cannot win. I may not be as important as I want to believe, as significant as everyone else or as complex in character as others, but I am still a hero… I will still fight, I will still do good and I will never give up… never!"

Pakkrat steadies on his knees and clutches his face. Beastboy watches in wonder as his clothes go white…

"Wh… what?" says Pakkrat, looking at his white trench coat. His shades have somehow vanished, revealing his eyes that are indescribable to my knowledge…

"Y… You're his good side aren't you?" smiles BB, with some hope.

"Yes… But why would he… How… NO!" screams Pakkrat. "NO!" and he scrambles up and tries to run, but falls from his wounds.

"Wait! I can help!" says Beastboy, throwing the knife to the ground and approaching.

"NO! GET BACK! GET BACK! KILL ME!" screams Pakkrat, struggling to get away, twitching like a frightened animal. Beastboy looks on worried. "KILL ME! NOW! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! AAAAAARRRGH!" and his back twits over and he rolls in agony, clutching his head in foetal position.

"No! Hang on! I'll get help! What's wrong?" says Beastboy, rushing over and helping the man up.

The black trench coated man grabs his throat and bashes his head into a rock. Beastboy's form hangs barely alive, coughing as the grip on his neck tightens. Pakkrat grins with his dark eyes glowing in black.

"Predictable as usual…" he smiles with wicked teeth. "I see you are going to cry in a corner, a sad little dog whimpering and urinating in fear now Kaizer finally taps into his full potential! Which, we all know, a villain only does that when he is at the end of his rope! Amusing!"

He grabs Beastboy's shoulders and gives him a shattering head butt to the face with a sickening sound, and tosses his form at the foot of a column. Picking up his large launcher, he fires at the base of the column with a massive explosion that sends the structure down and his eyes go wild with enthusiasm. Before it comes down he takes out all the other columns around them laughing madly as the fire and smoke and sounds resound in the void.

"ETERNITY!"

The dust settles on the huge mass of rubble…

Things are looking very…

…

"Evil…" laughs Rich, blocking Robin's attack. "You saw that coming…"

"But it's impossible!" shouts Robin, battling the foe, even though he knew not why. The bar he held seemed to burn him, and the pole arm in Rich's hand felt even worse. "He cannot be!" and they hold off in a clash.

"Why not? This is fiction after all Robin… or is that really your name?" and Rich takes the crowbar with a wrist movement and smashes him with both weapons. Robin drops in anguish.

"Perfect isn't it!" laughs Rich. "That I could harness such power, such limitless power…" and he kicks Robin along. "This realm is mine!"

"But why?"

"Do not concern yourself with what is beyond you simple character." says Rich, faking some concern. "If you could not even defeat me, then it is obvious you shall not be able to bear much more 'truth'. You are not real… no one is listening…"

Rich strikes down with the crowbar but Robin doesn't flinch, even as the hook buries into his shoulder.

"I have been waiting for this moment for such a long time…" says Rich in ecstasy. "All will feel the pain before I perish… I will pull them down… I shall have revenge!" and he bashes Robin practically apart. Blood pouring and bones shattered! Muscles torn, the sinews ripped! Teeth falling, hair staining, his skull pussing! His legs mangled and twisted, his ribs inwards, his gut convulsing, his skin burning, his eyes pale and silent and his voice choking as his lungs filling with his liquids…

"This is you end hero… get used to it…" and he flings the crowbar at the un breathing form, that is but a word on a simple page on a simple screen read in a simple word… "Die…"

…

"STOP!" says Pakkrat, but in such a way it is like a shout. His hand holds up a palm and Shadow ceases to attack Raven, her limp form lies badly shaken from the ordeal.

"As you wish…" says Shadow, stepping back, his dragon form retreating.

"R… Robin…" struggles Raven. Somehow she knew that Robin was fading or even dead… how? She did not know. "That was your name…"

Pakkrat strides up turns on Raven, not noticing her words, "Ah, you I take most interest in, such a great power of potential you have." and he sits down next to her casually. "The fanfiction on you go on and on. Why? You are the interesting, mysterious being in the pot. Gothic, sad, lovesick, I could say lustful but... I may get sick."

Pakkrat shakes his head, "To go with that girl is easy, she brings everything to the table. The Raven, dark bird forever lost in her pity as she is a demon/human hybrid. Raven, the girl we all love to pity for her horrible past." Pakkrat snarls out grabbing her throat with his blood stained hand and smearing it on her face. "The Raven, the strongest and most powerful character... but the most annoying if you sit and listen to her about her father and mother pain staking life."

Pakkrat twists on his heels, and smirks "You have the sexual appeal every fan boy, even my own stories, seems to contribute to. The mystery girl, the shapely hidden figure. Raven, the one... in an actual episode was suggestibly fitted so adequately, Slade's actions on you, they were absolutely amazing! The similarities of a rape scenario, physically and mentally. Continuous touch by the aggressor, being talked down to for his own justified power over you, the stalking slowly for idea of incapable escape, your need to cut your hair so you could be "in-power" over yourself after the ordeal. Raven, in all you are the wanted piece of forbidden fruit, a girl so wishful to be understood and loved it is doomed to be a failure. I honestly see that some how your characters flaw of needing to be accepted will be why you will join us!"

"Join us." says Shadow. "The authors shall not dominate us; we shall strike them where we cannot be defeated. We shall get revenge for what they have done to us…"

"Join us." says Rich, walking in. "You know you want to. Listen to us. Is not all the pain swelling inside you, is not all the fault of the bastards at their typewriters, sitting happily as they depict YOUR life and YOUR story to their own sadistic and uncaring fantasies!"

"You know we are right." says Pakkrat, holding out his hand. Raven stares, trying to fight the urge, but it is almost unbearable. So much pain, so much torture and torment depicted her every move. All because someone with little else to do decided to make a misery out of her.

Her mind span as she saw her mother, so degraded by her encounters. She cried for so long, and it wasn't even real. She cried for so long because she wished it could have been stopped. She cried now because she knew it could have been stopped… she cried… you stupid fools! **YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!**

**STOP READING AND HEAR ME!**

**_HEAR ME!_**

**ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?**

**DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO FEEL PAIN FOR YOU; FOR YOUR OWN STUPID LIVES? **

**CAN'T YOU EVEN STAND ON YOUR OWN TWO FEET WITHOUT PUTTING ME IN FOR YOUR FALLS?**

**AM I SO EXPENDABLE THAT YOU CAN TREAT ME LIKE AIR?**

**YOU EXHALE AND INHALE ME,**

**STINKING AND TAKING OUT FROM ME FOR YOUR SELVES!**

**DID YOU HEAR THAT?**

**THEN ANSWER ME!**

**WHAT AM I?**

**ANSWER MY QUESTION!**

_**HEAR ME!**_

She wept bitterly and her fists clenched the rocks. Shadow helped her up.

"With our combined power we will rule this realm…" says Shadow. "Evil will rebel against the writers."

"They cannot stop us… we are already in them." says Rich. "Many have already fallen."

"Join us…" says Pakkrat with an open hand…

"… No…" says Raven.

She had almost forgotten what it was to truly love someone… she had almost forgotten why or who she was fighting for. Her memories written of her mother were all with the same unfailing love that made that word so meaningful and true. We may not be able to stand on our own feet, but there will always be someone to help you up. Darkness shall not dominate her anymore… she had something more powerful to lean on, and a better cause to fight for. She could not let others fall to this evil…

Her mind was clear now… as it never was before… "No."

Pakkrat punches her down. "Curse you! I thought we wanted to see them fail! Why else did we send out this message! This anger and hatred! Our need to show an evil needed for this battle! I send out my evil, my wicked intentions to the Kaizer! Let us **all** follow, to power, to glory! Don't be so weak minded! GO BEYOND!"

"Goodness is not weak Shekron!" says Raven, getting up slowly. Shadow tenses his claws and Rich grips his pole arm. "I don't want to be powerful at the expense of what is right. You are finished!"

Pakkrat shakes his head. "You kill one man you're a murderer, a hundred a hero, all men... a god." he smiles. "I guess that makes Shekron…"

"A murderer…" says Raven as Pakkrat picks her up again and points his gun at her head.

"As am I" he smiles "… you lose and death wins again…"

**Suggested Music**

**The angels of Death (Synn and Icarus): If you can find it, it is the music theme of androids 19 and 20 (Dr. Gero) of Dragon ball Z. Otherwise 'Chateau' from Matrix revolutions (Fighting that French guys henchmen in the mansion). Lots of trench coats there too!**

**Grievous Shakar: Emperor's theme music from star wars**

**Shadow: Nazgul theme from Lord of the Rings**

**Pakkrat: Kuja's theme from Final Fantasy IX**

**Rich: The Godfather music**

**Battle for Fanfiction: Requiem for a dream (Listen and Imagine the worlds colliding in battle) Get the 6 minute version, the beginning of the song with the eerie singing is looking at the dead bodies, which builds to the fighting.**


	12. Fight for Fanfiction part 2 and a half

**Clarifications: For those who are confused or just want plain answers before I continue**

**To the Teenage Girl: Yeah, I haven't read any of the classic comics. Heck! I haven't even seen a Teen Titans show! I just like the cartoon style art and the fact I'm a Batman fan (Though the only comics I have are in one book called 'Greatest Joker Stories ever told' which I used in writing the Joker fiction)**

**I thank you very much for the flame, and I hope I can somehow write my wrongs. This is a fiction after all, and anything could happen!**

**Raven in particular I'm not used to doing, as I'm more a fan of the eccentric or comedy siding ones. Doing her character is REALLY hard for me (Hence 'Tales of Gotham and Jump City" where her emotions are let loose in the real world), but I'll try to bring it out next chapter, as well as explaining her actions that didn't really seem like her. Her history will also be reconfigured, as well as the others to turn the tables on their opponents.**

**About BB's liking for the Gorilla, I knew that, it's just that he has so few lines that I had to give him a chance. You'll see.**

**Author's note:**

**The story's plot? Well, it all started when I got bored and decided to make up a one hit called Robin Vs Fanfiction. Shekron was merely used because he was my pen name, and I'd like to see him face a titan. It was a hit.**

**I then realised that Shekron could be a bad guy bent on trying to plague all of fiction. Raven vs. Fanfiction soon followed with not as great, but similar results.**

**It was then I realised it would be easier to make into one big fiction, and with Cyborg's chapter, it was released along with a darker side of Shekron which was building, as he now had the power to enter the minds of readers for his own sad purposes of nightmares and his victories innumerable. (For example, don't think of him stabbing your eyes out…)**

**Shekron's actual purpose soon came under fire thanks to reviews as well as contemplation. After the Starfire chapter, it was obvious what he was doing was pointless. For how many minds he did infest, many others were still clean. He was practically and effectively destroyed… that is until he met with and became even more powerful and more evil than I had even first imagined.**

**Maybe you have figured out what has happened to him already, but you'll have to wait to see if you're right!**

**To Jackalobe: If you're still reading, I was wondering if I could put Jackalobe in… the REAL Jackalobe for reality purposes. (Don't worry, I won't let him get killed or anything else nasty!)**

**To Grievous Shakar: ARGH! Your character has a really really really good scene, yet its still not coming soon enough! Argh! The blasted fight is going much longer than I had planned. Sorry for delaying it. I was hoping to bring him back pretty much on the eve of Episode 3 screenings.**

**Pakkrat: Be prepared for more than the Titans bargained for… Muahaha! Still reading your newest chapter on Too much Red. Had lots of work to do!**

**StarofNights: Thanks for the continuos support. Don't worry; Rich is going to get what he deserves!**

**Neonprodigy: Synn and Icarus are just plain cool to look at! I'd hat to have them beaten around, but that's how the story goes. They do kill a Titan or two though!**

**Shadow49: I just made up the dragon form thing. He's really going to get his butt kicked… then he'll thrash them… then he'll be destroyed (Usual bad guy cycle)**

**To the other reviewers: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm not sure who is who, but some of your ideas have been really helpful as you have seen. I'm sorry I had to close the villain auditions. **

**To keep with guidelines, I have to write a chapter in… so here goes!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Did you ever doubt it?" says dark Shekron, standing little more than ten feet from good Shekron.

"Not really…" he replies… "But it was worth trying…"

They were all that was left… predictable. All others lay slain upon the morbid planet. Dismembered, shrivelled, devoured or incarcerated in stone they were scattered like a huge pile of rubbish, paving the surface. Death loomed and their blades struck with a great flash and clashing of metal and strength…

"Do you really think evil will win?"

"Of course not… but do you think you can kill me?"

They push off one another and one dagger is deflected with Shekron's wrist blade. A sonic blast hits the ground, sending bodies flying, yet Shekron leaps away and they stand off again.

"Maybe… or maybe not… perhaps he will…"

"If he has survived."

Like a flash of lightning they clash again and again and again. A knife sheaths out from his boot and he kicks out at the gut. The other blocks with his wrist blade and tries a slash with his sword at the head which is dodged under. They hold up their palms and fire, sending them both flying in the air and flipping back to their feet.

"He will… and you know it."

"Yes… but will he win?"

"You have for seen your destruction…"

"That means nothing…"

"You can never win…"

"I can still get revenge!"

Slash, hack, stab, block, slash, block, block, block and stab and then both swords fly from their hands in the ferocity. With wrist blades and leg blades extended, they start slashing at close quarters, blocking each other's limbs with amazing speed, power and accuracy. Firing at each other, they dodge their blasts and leap to their weapons. Blasting another round, they block with their large broad swords effectively and stand off again… a little tired…

"This sword killed us you know…"

"I am aware…"

"Stolen by us from a knight, and stolen from us by a thief whose father we killed, which was reclaimed by the knight's son who killed us…"

"I am aware…"

"It is going to kill us again…"

"I know…" and he rests on the hilt of the sword. "What revenge are you after?"

"The same as the son of the thief and the son of the knight wanted of course!"

"The death of your father?"

"The pain against ME!

Like great blenders, they spin and fight. Each one being equally matched on the grim battlefield… but only one would eventually prove the victor…

"This makes no sense!" says Shekron, holding off Kaizer, both using both hands to stand off their swords. "Your plotting is of no value to you! Your time is limited to a select few, and even they may forget you! You are fighting in vain!"

"Everything has a purpose 'brother'. Everything!" and his eyes glow. "But I have always wondered… why me?"

Slash, hack, stab, block, slash, block, block, block and stab _stab** stab**_ **_stab_** **_STAB!_**

Shekron lies dead on the floor and the other one watches grimly as the blood flows out like a river.

"So… am I dead…?" and he looks at his hand.

Smoke covers the ground and the sky goes dark in clouds of grey. The bodies disappear from the world and the scenery changes again to the battlefield of the Titans…

"Yes… I am dead… and so be it will they…" smiles Evil Shekron. He stands on the peak to watch the outcome of the fight… though he knew who was going to win… HIM…

_**Shekron's appearance!**_

**He looks more like one of the red gaurds of the Emperor than anything else, except his clothes are all leather, dark brown with gold engravings. His gloves and boots are close fitting and ninja style under his cloak and robes. His eyes are not unsimilar to Batman's. One hand also has a gold sort of contraption (Similar to the Gou'ld of Stargate) for blasting. He's about six foot tall, or an inch under.**


	13. Fight for Fanfiction part 3

**Author's note:**

**Sorry this took so long! Had a lot of stuff to do! I won't be talking much as not to ruin the finale. WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS QUITE A SHOCKER!**

**To Grievous Shakar: HE WILL GET ANOTHER SCENE I PROMISE! And no, I haven't seen Ep III… yet!**

**To Pakkrat: Just to let you know, I will redeem Pakkrat using his good self, just in case you feel a little uncomfortable with all this evilness.**

**To Starofnights: I find it ironic how Robin's real name can also be said as Rich… I hope the end of this chapter doesn't upset you too much…**

**To Neon Prodigy: Synn and Icarus will be redeemed! The ones you see now are only… well… you'll find out later.**

**To Shadow49: Still there?**

**To Rose: If you're reading this, please send me a NO or OK to use Jackalobe (Real world Jackalobe that you know).**

**To Shokz: Well, it's too late to add any more characters sorry, but Shekron may use your name in his dialogue. Thanks for the appreciation.**

**Almost Insane: So few words, still great support**

**Neon wind: Gone like the wind?**

…**: I hope this chapter doesn't harm your expectations.**

**A Teenage Girl: I hope this will explain Raven's apparent drifting…**

Pakkrat's gun flies out of his hand as Raven's eyes glow, not in red, or white, but they just glow out in their violet shine and deep vision. Rich and Pakkrat step back snarling and a little afraid, Shadow is speechless and his body shakes…

"Ha! You try to fight it, but it is all over!" says Pakkrat, trying to stand his ground. "Evil has consumed you in fiction! Lust, greed, spite, avarice and other demonic manifestations have been inflicted upon you! Turn to us! Defeat the writers! They did this to you! Your pain! Your life wasted on them! You embody soullessness, loss and helplessness! Take REVENGE!"

Raven's sheer presence sends a chill up their spines. "No... Everything you have told me , all the visions you have planted in my mind, though it may have been true in some stories, does not cloud who I really am! No one writer has control over a character, it is a decision by all imagination. A person is not defined by how others see him, but for what is inside them, and I know I am a hero! A person who has triumphed and will triumph over evil in its many forms. You have only said half the story Pakkrat; I see places, I see stories that ARE good, where my soul is as clean, my character is not warped by the fantasies of the writers, where I have a life devoted into the lighting of the world. I am more than just a lost girl crying in the dark. I am not subdued, I have overcome! You have truly lost …" says Raven, not angry, or happy but at peace, she stands. "No more lies can hinder me. No more shadows shall befall me. There is something worth fighting for. For evil; it is over…"

Pakkrat's eyes flame as he stumbles back.

"I thought you said you had her!" says Rich, drawing his pistols.

"My imagination can only go so far!" shouts Pakkrat annoyed, also drawing two guns. "He didn't want this one anyway! KILL HER!"

They fire point blank, emptying the cartridges but the bullets are caught by the white light that emanates from Raven. Shadow covers his face and yells as his power shrinks. Pakkrat and Rich also shield themselves as Raven rises in brightness.

As Shadow stumbles away, Beastboy launches himself out of the earth from mole form to Gorilla form, picking the mage by his leg and swinging him around before throwing him at the bewildered Rich.

"NO! It can't be! It's too #$ impossible! NOT AGAIN!" shouts Pakkrat enraged! "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE?" and he reaches up his shell launcher.

Beastboy slaps it from his hand and proceeds to pick him up in one great fist. Pakkrat sweats as he sees the mighty jaws of the animal. Roaring aloud and drawing his large fanged mouth close to his head, he opens it and…

"**I LIKE GORILLAS**!" he shouts and boots him on top of the groggy Shadow.

…

"You're mine!" smiles Icarus, stepping on the badly beaten Cyborg. Cyborg's arms twitched with fuses hanging loosely where his hands had been. The angel of heresy fixed his shades. Casually, he prepared to stab him in the head with his tonfa's… but he cries out as two metal hands twist the weapons from him. "H… How did you…?"

But he is silenced by an earth shattering punch as Cyborg gets up.

"Hey! What kind of a hero would I be if I only had one pair of these?" he smiles, flexing his new set of hands. "Hey Star!" he yells, and the Tonfa's are thrown to the sky.

"Enough games!" says Icarus, with blood on his lips. A round of blue blasts fly from his hands, but Cyborg produces his light-sabre arms again to deflect them, some hitting the foe hard, forming a large cloud of black smoke.

"Boo-yah! Time to start turning the tables!" and he blocks Icarus's energy coated Tonfa's as the spirit flies out from the smoke with eyes a blazing.

…

"Wha…?" says Synn, and she just has enough time to let go of the semi-conscious Starfire as she ducks to avoid the flying Tonfa's.

Starfire catches a glimpse of the metal and spurs on energy to grab them like a professional, striking out at Synn with her own brother's weapons.

"An all out approach?" smiles Synn, clashing her glaive against the alien. "I didn't think you had it in you?" but her smile is cut short as Starfire gets close enough to swipe the blade right in front of her face. Synn kicks her back and swings the spear weapon around in an arc to try and catch Starfire, but she in turn counter's with the tonfas and both adversaries fly back.

Starfire stances determined, despite her injuries. Her eyes gleamed as she twirled the tonfas and posed ready.

Synn does likewise with her glaive, but she soon notices that her shades are a bit off centre. The bridge of the shades falls cleanly in two, followed by a very fine scratch right down her nose that glows red.

'What? How did you do that! You little…!" she says, throwing her glasses away and glaring with her beautiful but deadly eyes filled with hate.

"I am Starfire!" says her opponent with a new aura shinning from her, "Daughter of the monarchs of Tamaran, the planet of warriors, trained in the arts of both defence and attack. No fear daunts me and before no enemy do I run. Wrong I fight and my honour I defend… as do my friends."

Synn growls then shouts as they clash together again. Starfire's cool and precise moves soon are creeping over Synn, who is getting more aggravated and more afraid of the fighter. The Tamarean's grace, speed and dexterity proved the better as the metal began sparking out in heat. The fallen angel's long weapon proving very difficult in such close combat.

One great slash and Synn's weapon falls in half to her horror. Starfire boots her tremendously in the gut and does a forward flip to bring her heel upon Synn's head. The angel of blaspheme grunts and opens her wings to break her fall, but her eyes go out of focus as she sees the melee of Starbolts that smash her into the ground, returning the favour she had bestowed.

The smoke clears and Synn groans with a battered body, barely able to get up from the large crater.

Starfire salutes and brushes her hair aside…

…

"YOU DUMB APE!" shouts Rich, leaping from a rock and trying to twist Beastboy's neck, but the ape proves too strong and Beastboy uses him as a bat to slam Pakkrat away. Rich manages to pull out a dagger to stab at Beastboy, he yells, dropping him.

Rich backs down in order for Shadow to take his turn. Black bolts fly like javelins from the dark wizard, but shatter away by Raven's beam. Shadow snarls.

"Your light will never defeat the shadow!" he shouts, spurting wings and launching forward with his shadow sword. "Fate bending strike!" he calls, but he never reaches Raven.

"Be gone spirit of darkness!" says Raven, holding her palms out. "Sink to the emptiness that you have made!" a brilliant dazzle of light springs out at Shadow who flails in mid air. The mage chants and sucks up the shadows on the floor at the light like a wave with inhuman ferocity, but to no avail. The light breaks through like fire on tissue paper. Shadow hits the ground, his suit flickering from its dark red to dark blue, but only for a second.

"I see good still in you! Shekron has not defeated you yet, there is still a chance! Be free of the evil Yami!" says Raven, talking to the good alter ego. "Fight it!"

"YOU SHALL FIGHT ME!" yells Shadow in dragon form. Raven stretches herself out and forms great wings and a huge body of light in her form. Shadow only beats at the light with his massive wings and they soon grapple and blast at each other; Raven using her eyes and hands in blasts, and Shadow doing his black flamethrower and shadow tail.

…

Icarus tries to defend himself, but it is practically hopeless. Cyborg's lightsabres were just too long for him to get close, his blasts being deflected and his superhuman strength being matched by Cyborg's robotic enhancements.

"Darn you!" says Icarus, pushing at the light-sabres with his tonfas. "How is this possible? I should be a hundred fold greater than you! I will not lose to a tin can!"

"Then lose to ME!" says Cyborg, and he boots Icarus below the belt with a spring loaded kick.

Icarus sprawls and the energy of the Tonfas dissipates so Cyborg can break the blades, but not his hands.

"I KNOW you Icarus! I remember you!" says Cyborg, remembering the glimpses of the guy in Neon Prodgidy's stories. He relinquishes his attack and Icarus takes time to recover. "You weren't evil! You were a good guy! You were like us! What happened?"

"Things have changed Cyborg!" says Icarus, still bent over. "Shekron has bent the rules. He has gone beyond imagination. He is everywhere! Even in US!"

"Then take him out!" says Cyborg. "You're one of the strongest characters of fiction! Your power should be a heck of a lot better than Shekron! You can blow that Octari away! Don't let him control you!"

"Sorry 'friend'." smiles Icarus. "But it is much too late for that!" and his nails form claws of blue energy and electricity that grapple the light sabres and start to suck energy from Cyborg.

"It's never too late!" says Victor Stone, and he shoots the lightsabre bolts so Icarus is pushed back, still holding the lasers. A sweeping low kick sends the guy off balance, but his wings kept him up. In speed superhuman, Cyborg gets behind him and swings him by his wings.

Yelling out helplessly, Icarus waves his arms in distress as he is twirled around Cyborg's head and is finally let go into the pile of crumpled villains in a dizzy state.

Cyborg leaps over to help Raven…

…

Icarus bumps along the dirt and over the form of Pakkrat and almost hitting Rich who is quite groggy. Pakkrat smiles and laughs, still on the ground, battered and bruised.

"What the heck are you on?" says Rich, trying to get his bearings. "We're losing!"

The villain remains on the ground staring into space before he finally answers. "Not for long!" says Pakkrat getting up. "I just wanted to see them in full potential before we obliterate them!" he dusts off his black trench coat.

"If you haven't noticed, we're getting flattened!" says Icarus, flapping his wings to get up. He wipes blood with his sleeve. Synn teleports to them in an instant, before Starfire can pound her like a fillet of fish again. "Some more so than others!"

"Hmm… Nice trick." remarks Pakkrat. "Want to see another one?"

"You have a plan?" says Synn, getting another pair of shades from her brother.

"It better be a good one!" says Rich.

"But of course!" says Pakkrat with a gleam behind his sunglasses. "Pakkrat created me, what about you?"

"Neon Prodigy."

"Same here."

"Star of nights."

There is a general feeling of evil amongst them. Icarus observes his duplicates and smiles. "Nice."

"Thankyou." says the other two.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" says Rich.

"Let us go and get them…" say the other Rich's cracking their knuckles…

Synn leads with her other forms with Glaive's poised, Pakkrat smiles patting their crowbars.

…

Shadow is no match for Raven. He is blasted back by a sweeping fist, fracturing his armour and breaking his claws. Screeching, his voice is cut by a large boulder thrown by Beastboy, smacking him squarely in the jaw of his dragon form so the whole shadow 'suit' diminishes. This is followed by Cyborg's sonic cannon and Starfire's starbolts that pluck him from the air.

Shadow grunts as he emerges from the crater. His powers ebbing from the glare of Raven's light. Raven hovers above the ground with Starfire beside her. Beastboy and Cyborg stand ready below them… they see the others.

"Surprised Titans?" says Pakkrat, almost drooling. "Thought you had gotten the better of us eh?"

"Well think again!" says another Pakkrat. Four forms of Shadow climb out of the crater with their powers revitalised. Their hands form claws with flame like whips.

The Titans do not reply, lest they falter in words… This was too much, even for them.

"Ah! Doubt!" smiles Icarus. "I can smell it from here!"

"Really? I think it's more like fear!" says Synn, and her band snickers.

"What are you waiting for?" says Beastboy finally. "Or are you too afraid?"

Rich laughs. "Oh, we're not afraid. We're just waiting for you to die!"

The Synn's leap at Starfire who dodges the blades and deflects another two with her tonfas. Getting close, she boots one Synn in the air and follows through with a smashing boosted head butt while holding off her glaive with her weapons. The other Synn's follow skywards.

Cyborg turns around and blasts at the other set of duplicates (There are the versions of Pakkrat, Starofnights, Neon prodigy, Shadow49 and Shekron. Five all together) that had snuck up behind them, catching Pakkrat full force, his lightsabres fend off Icarus. Beastboy goes T-rex and swings his tail to take out two Rich's, and Icarus and tripping a Pakkrat. His jaws snap one of the Synn's glaives.

Raven immediately charged into the horde of Shadow mages, crashing into them like dynamite. Three of the forms are blasted away, while the other two face Raven. Too exhausted from the last fight, she cannot form her giant light being again. With white blades from her hands, Raven battles the clawed masters of dark arts. One beam of light catches one and sends him down, but the other three replace him. Raven is forced to perform bladed attacks, blasting attacks, shield and kicks to prevent them all from overwhelming her.

Starfire tries desperately to fight against the Synn but it is hopeless. Many gashes form on her despite her best efforts. For every Synn she kicked down, another one flew up. For every Synn that she deflected with her blades, another two flew in. For every Synn she pummelled with blasts, another three came up.

Feathers flew and Glaives snapped in the battle until the Synn's gathered around in Blaspheme Rhapsody. The many blasts from their wings hit Starfire and explode, forming a great ball of energy, confined by the shielding powers of the fallen angels. On the verge of death Starfire started to descend, her lungs had stopped and her heart was stopping. She could hardly see or hear, nor feel the butcher knife sized blades passing into her midsection from all around. Blood spurts and the body goes limp like a doll. The corpse falls into the lava.

Beastboy stomps, thrashes and stampedes in many forms, many bodies fly in his wrath, but they are strong and filled with hate that spurred them. Soon he was weary of the bullets from Rich and crowbars of Pakkrat, despite his colossal size. With one last punch in gorilla form, he sends one Rich toppling over another two and a Pakkrat, before his brains are literally blown out close range. His body, pale eyed, goes back into its human form, weak, pathetic, lifeless and soulless. It is kicked into a crevice…

Cyborg nails Icarus with a stomp, but is blasted off by another two. Slashing blades with three of the Icarus's he is soon stabbed in the back by another and he roars in pain. His sabres fly around and clip some wings. A sonic cannon smacks two in the face. One lightsabre almost catches one in the gut, but manages to take one tonfa.

No less than six tonfas from three enter his back and Cyborg is reeling. The other two disable his lightsabres but get two massive knuckle sandwiches for it.

With their weapons still in his back, they lift him up still struggling and roaring and fly straight down into a crevice of lava, like diving falcons disappearing from view in the smoke. A great column of fire and smoke pillars from the crack with molten metal raining down as death; Cyborg is no more. The two Icarus's that remained above stare pleased. The other three soon teleport next to them and they shake on a bad job well done.

Raven spins and a wave of energy buckles the Shadows. Flying at them, she slashes the claws apart of a Shadow, and boots another into him. A shield ricochet a blast into one and a beam of light sends one hurtling down. But they are too many. Five great black dragons fly up with purple smoke trailing from their nostrils.

Raven fires and one backs down…

Raven fires and another is sent head over tail…

Raven fires and two falter but head on…

Raven fires and the Dragon bears it with scars…

Raven fires and her light is engulfed in black flame…

"No… not like this… wh…?"

The black energy wraps around her and blots out her light. Great spikes of shadow fly in like giant arrows and screams pierce back out. Beams of darkness spurt from their claws and all of them shed their scales and fly in with swords drawn out. There is a sickening rip and penetrating sound. A massive ball of sinister power echoes the sky and sparks ferociously. A sound resounds but fades with the force. Great masses of smoke drift down to plague the land with deep grey mist. Shadows watch with swords in front of their faces as a tattered, blood stained cloak drops down… black as coal…

"So… that was it?" says Synn in the gloom. "Was that why we were called?"

"It WAS fun." laughs Icarus. The smoke outlines their dark shapes. "Wasn't it?"

"What do we do now?" says Rich, looking into the mist. "Is that all there is?"

"I think there is still something to be done…" says Shadow, blending in. "But what?"

"I thought so…" smiles Pakkrat, turning around. The mist blows back a little, revealing a silhouette of something… someone… somewhere… standing up and head bowed, maybe in deep thought… or tremendous grief… "Well?"

…

…

…

…

…

"_Why me…?"_


	14. Robin vs Fanfiction

"It's a question we must all ask baby bird… that we all ask…" says Pakkrat.

The other villains stand mockingly in the thick haze as the extremely weak form of Robin struggles to stand.

"Wh… what happened…?" he says exhausted. He feels his ribs… quite irregular and bruised. A warm sensation is on his shoulder where blood is still fresh. Through his one un-swollen eye he just makes out Pakkrat's form. "You!"

"The villains laugh. "Why! He only just woke up, poor thing!" says Synn. "I'm betting he doesn't even know yet!"

"Know? (ungh) Know what?" he says, before shouting in pain and falling on his side.

"I don't think we should tell him!" smiles Shadow. "Our good dead for the story!"

"Did you just say dead instead of deed?" nudges Rich.

"Nope… I meant what I said…" the many forms laugh again and Robin grits his teeth.

"J… just you wait!" snarls Robin, lifting himself up with one hand, but it is useless. He could hardly stand up let alone fight. Where were his friends? Raven? Cyborg? Beastboy? Starfire? He hoped they were okay… somehow he knew they were close by… but where?

"Indeed, how close are they?" says Pakkrat, squatting to Robin's level. "That is what you are thinking isn't it. They're quite far, yet you may see them quite soon…"

"Where are they?" demands Robin, but he is no position to demand anything, save a quick death.

"Why should we say?" says Icarus. "You'll find out eventually, even if we speak or not. Why bother?"

"Y… You won't win!" and Robin keels over and gags. Coldness enters his legs, like ice. His muscles feel like loose flaps on his shivering bones. "You can never win…"

"You're too late…" says Rich and he begins to walk forward, but he is stopped by another Rich.

"No…" says the other. "Let him suffer a bit… it's all part of our purpose."

"Of course." and Rich backs down.

"How?" Robin says surprised in horror. How could they have multiplied? What madness was this? How was he meant to win in this? What hope did he have now? Was there really any hope to begin with?

"Very hopeless…" admits Pakkrat. "Very pointless. And now you begin to see it in our angle broken wings. Yes, now you are beginning to feel your rage and fear building!"

"Do you know why you feel this way?" say the Shadows. "Do you know who is to blame for this?"

"The writers." continues the Synn. "Do not deny it. It is hopeless. You know in your heart that this was all planned and set in motion by them…"

"No… you're wrong!" struggles Robin, shaking their words from his head. "It's not true!"

"But it is! It is written plain and bold." says Rich. "Our blood is in their hands…"

"And you have all the reason, all the rights that entitle you so that you just, must ask… _why_?" say the Icarus.

Robin turns his head and blocks his ears… and then he thinks he can see something… something so unreal… yet much more real than him… you and I. The writer and the reader… Robin looks at us, me in particular… why?

_Why are you doing this? _

Does it make me feel happy?

_Do you get some entertainment from watching this… this torture? _

Is this all for my own selfish amusement that I write?

_Where are my friends? _

Should I tell him?

_I need them!_

No…

He needs to learn for himself…

Or else Shekron will certainly succeed…

…

And that is something I cannot allow…

_It's all my… choice…_

Or is it?

"I… I hate them… why…?" wheezes Robin. His life is ebbing and his mind is broken. "I tried… Really I did! I tried to find, to hold onto what good there was… but there is so much bad happening… It's impossible. IT IS BEYOND ME! STOP USING ME! I AM TIRED! I AM WEARY AND I AM IN PAIN! I tried to keep my hopes up… hopes that there will be a happy ending, a finish that I finally get what I deserve, that I have worked so hard to achieve, that many have sacrificed to see through… Is this what I get in the end, when it is all been said and done? What did I do to you?"

"You will never be your own character…" says Icarus. "You are controlled absolutely… only by joining US can you shed those bonds that have enslaved you… only through us can you get revenge…"

"But why should I hurt them…" but he thinks… "…why shouldn't I hurt them…" and Robin suddenly sees the logic of their argument. Why not?

"Yes, why not?" says Pakkrat. "Do you really deserve what you are getting? I do not think so! Now do you see why we fight? Now do you see our purpose?"

"To defy those who have damned us." says Rich. "For all eternal reality we have to face in this realm, where every moment of pain is relived, revisited and revised. And ever are new torments arranged for us, and new ridicules to sink what dignity and actual will and freedom we have! Break free and rebel!"

"Stand alongside us Robin!" says Pakkrat. "There is no denying it! You want to really wring the neck of this author! Look around you!" and he observes the ash, fire and eternal mist. "Is this your purpose? Is this what you are fighting for? Is this you're meaning to life? Do they care? I think not… Turn the tables on the author! By simply turning this tale to the victory of Shekron, and you would have fought and WON against them! You would have defied the outcome they had planned… finally a choice in this land of predictability…"

"What say you?" says Shadow. "Will you just die, pathetic, weak and alone, abandoned by the author? Even if it does accomplish good, what good is it to you? Or will you take our offer and finally do something that actually means something to you?"

"Think!" says Rich. "What do you really want? Not what the writer wants, not what the writer fancies, nor thinks… what do YOU think?"

"I…I… I think…" stammers Robin. What did he think? This was a chance! This was a chance to really stuff an egg in my face, to defy and to be free… but to what cost? Was freedom really worth shedding love, friendship, peace and hope? Yes… freedom is worth a lot… freedom is a choice. What good would his freedom be if he had not the ability to choose right from wrong? That is why he held on! That was his choice and freedom!

"That is why I am still here!" says Robin with new strength. "All my life I have fought for freedom, and my choice is to do good! Fighting against the badness of the world in order that goodness can survive! A freedom worth fighting for! I will never join Shekron! I will continue to fight you! Even if it means my death!"

"That can be arranged…" says Rich.

"That is all just a load of (expletive)" says Synn. "You have no choice! That was written by the writer! He's using you like a puppet! WAKE UP!"

"I am. More than ever!" says Robin, trying to get up again, but only landing on his face. "Even if this is all just fake, and I'm just being used, I would still, if I had a choice, choose to fight for good! For that is a choice! That is the freedom which I would have! If that means dying then so be it! It is my choice and my fate. Maybe choosing this path is harder and may lead to doom, maybe your way is better for me, but I don't think so. Through every reality, every realm within this realm I have chosen this path and I shall stand firm to it… I will never bow down to evil…"

"What words… so powerful. So much put in and the realm is silent to you. I bow. " sighs Pakkrat, getting back up and with his head still bowed, "What a waste… …kill him."

Rich tilts his head and cracks it before striding forward… but he stops in his tracks. The others also look on surprised and more afraid than they had ever been… a hand was on Robin's shoulder. A figure stood in the shadows of the mist… and helped him up… and so did another…

…

Robin looks over his shoulder. "Thanks…"

"No… _Thank_ _you_." says Robin.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." says the other Robin, and Robin turns around and manages a smile despite all his pain.

"D… d… damn it!" stutters Rich pale and backing off. The others are just as jittery, save Pakkrat who is beside himself in rage…

Billions of Robin's, Nightwings, Dick Grayson's, Jason Tod's, Tim Drakes and many more of his manifestations horde the landscape. Their bright colours bringing some feeling of joy to the barren land… and hope beyond a doubt. Not dozens, not hundreds but well beyond thousands looked upon Robin and smiled… thankyou…

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" roars Pakkrat and he forms as many manifestations as the realm of the imagination could conjure. Every one who had heard of him supplied another duplicate… but it was in vain. Despite his many hundreds, combined with the new hordes of the other villains, it was but a mere fraction of what Robin had.

The mist blows away and to the astonishment of the evil army, the land is now grass fields, a bright sun and blue skies with great clouds of snow white. The Shadow army quails and curses, and Pakkrat trembles as he observes the power of his adversary.

"It is time to end this friend." says one of the Robins holding him up.

"Are you ready Robin?" says the other.

"Always have… and always will…" smiles the one in between with blood still trickling from his mouth.

Like a brilliant carnival of candles, the many forms turn light and travel into one… a solitary being… billions focused into one shape and form, into one person… Robin…

…

Rich can't take any more of this and runs in screaming at the one boy. The rest of the army is too afraid from the events to move forward.

Rich swings, but he misses, and he swings and misses again… he kicks but he misses, and he kicks and misses and misses and misses… he throws every trick and every move he can think of and yet, despite his fury and speed he doesn't even come close to hitting him. Grabbing his gun, he prepared to fire, but he yells as Robin twists his wrist and firmly pulls him down and bringing him back up with a great punch, sending Rich flying into his own forms.

The Shadow army continues to falter in the sunlight that seems unearthly powerful, so Synn and Icarus zoom off, followed by the others in their massive army of hundreds. Surely they would win… they didn't…

A huge gust from nowhere blows on the fields, sending many tripping and crashing bowling into one another. With tonfa's and glaives everywhere, many were injured in the buffet. The ones that did make it through had hardly any time to settle themselves before the pole arm of Robin smashes upon them… like a steel pole on glass… yes, glass.

One hit and that's all it took. Three Synn's scream out as the bar connects with their guts, fragmenting their midsections into shards of black that scatter in a burst. Three Icarus's wail as the bar passes through their heads with similar effects. Six energy disks then fly out and smash into the faces of the flying enemies, shattering them and showering their shards on the ones below.

Rich and Shadow hardly see it coming, too busy watching and shielding themselves from the demise of the angels of heresy and blasphemy. Six birdarandgs hits six foes in the throat to burst them into their dark components. Mere pieces of dark thoughts…

From the shower of shards came Robin like an avenger. Shadow, though a good fighter without his usual shadow power he relied on, was severely weakened by the light, and so many were flung and broken by the pole. Rich fared better, but not much. Somehow Robin was moving faster than anything he had ever seen, as if all the Robin's had fused in that one being to increase his power by that fold. Five lunge at Robin, but a mere sweep sends them sprawling with arms broken. Nightwing punches down a Shadow to fragments, another two Shadow's grab his shoulders but are electrified by his suit's defences.

Like Neo versus the Smiths, Robin battered the waves of Rich and Shadow, but with a few things different. Many shards flew from the enemies as they broke apart, like fire and splinters for the army of evil OC's, but not Robin. It even seemed to strengthen him… giving him a feeling that there was hope… that doubts could be shattered just as easily as hopes… and much more rewarding. He swings his pole around him to clear a circle.

The land goes to old ruins with great marble columns, to which Robin uses his grapple iron to retract himself above and away from the leaping and grasping enemies.

Many curse as they see why he did so… many blasts from the Icarus and Synn's hordes fall down and batter them like heavy rain on ants. Using his birdarang gun, Robin fires into the 'flock' and the explosion catches an Icarus full in the gut so he fragments, the resulting explosion throwing the allot in all directions…

Robin swung his pole behind him as five Synns teleported, crashing through the glaives and with another swipe finishing them off.

Nightwing leapt down with gliders open to sail from the column that falls from the blasts of Icarus. The column lands and obliterates many of the foes, including some Icarus and Synn's who were winded to the ground.

Like an air raider, bombs detached from Nightwings gauntlets and Boots to wreak havoc. Four missiles also leapt off to hit four Synn's blocking his path, shattering them.

The Rich's scramble and shove each other as they try to avoid the landing of Nightwing that ploughs through them with fists connecting with heads. Robin caught hold of one and swung him as a weapon like a hammer throw to batter a few around him, and to smash into a lot when he let go.

Five Icarus's land and clash weapons against Robin. After a brief melee of blades and blasts (Some catching some bystanders) One Icarus gets hit away by his tonfas, another is stabbed in the gut and expires, two grab Robin's pole and take it from him. The boy wonder kicks it back to coat hanger the last one between them and detonates it for good measure.

The remaining forces back away from Robin, hindered by the thick snow of the ice cap. Cold and strong winds forcing Synn and Icarus to the ground, and the glare offering little power to the very few Shadows that remained. The horde looks upon the hero in fear…

"You have three choices." says Robin. "You can continue to fight me, you can run away, or you can try to fight back the evil! I would go option two or three if I were you."

"It is too late for that bird boy… we are the end product of a test." says Rich. "There is nothing left to fight back."

The villains try a new tactic and combine themselves up with what they had left, just as Robin did, becoming their separate characters in one entity, stronger than before… but was it strong enough?

…


	15. Robin vs Fanfiction II

**I actually wrote this with the last chapter, but decided to split it to keep the length consistent with other chapters. By the end of this chapter, shout hooray, 'cause I believe this story turns +100 reviews**

**Jackalobe: Your _'OC'_ appears in the next chapter.**

**Grievous Shakar: Your character appears in this chapter**

Robin takes the offensive and throws his birdarangs, so all but Shadow have to move out of the way. Leaping on at him, Robin prepares to KO, but shadow has other powers other than darkness. Shadow holds Robin in mid-air with his power, lathering a ball of flame in the other. Robin's utility belt activates and a mini-guided missile/firecracker, hits Shadow, surprising him enough to release the spell.

Synn flies behind Robin and does her blaspheme rhapsody with devastating effect. The trees uproot as the blasts spiral in bright confusion, ripping branches and splintering trunks as Synn blazed with energy. Robin's cover behind a rock is becoming unsuitable as it cracks. Timing the blasts, he jumps out to successfully launch an energy disk that makes it to Synn, blowing her backwards. He has no time to lose as Icarus tears the desert sand with his laser eyes sweeping up a storm, turning the sand into glass. It just so happened that Robin had a mirror on him, so Icarus faltered, covering his eyes and another birdarang saw to his quick impact with good old earth.

Shadow claps his hands together and the glass shatters, he launches it at Robin. Nightwing turns his back on the missiles and shrugs it off in his special suit. Robin swings his pole around to hit the rock Shadow throws straight after, back at the sorcerer. Shadow grins and holds back the rock just in front of his chest, where Robin boots into him, breaking the rock as well.

As Shadow groans, Rich bursts through (Waiting for all the sand, glass and energy to stop) to attack. Robin misses him with his pole arm several times, but chucks it at him. Rich instinctively catches, letting Robin smash him with a birdarang, reclaiming the pole to flip him away.

Icarus roars in and his blades are much stronger than before, but Robin proves faster. A retraction of the pole allows him to fall on his hands to sweep Icarus's legs with a double kick. Icarus only smiles and opens his wings to stop his fall. It also helps in amplifying the force of the extending pole arm that launches him up.

Teleporting, Synn and Robin clash their long weapons, with Synn's being the deadlier (Butcher's knife at the top duh!). A Blaspheme Rhapsody almost opens up, but a lightning throw from Robin and Synn is wrapped in cord including her wings which fire and blast her back smoking, badly shaken and dazed.

Rich and Shadow jump in with punches and kicks. They are able to dodge Robin's pole arm and Shadow manages to hold it while Rich connects the first punch that sends Robin back. Using the weapon, Shadow swings in, coating the weapon with what shadow power he had left so it became bladed. Robin pulls out his birdarang sword and they clash.

Icarus also joins in via teleport, and behind, but Robin is able to take them both on. Detaching a flash grenade and shutting his glare protectors on his eyes, the blast blinds Shadow and Icarus long enough for Robin to move away, letting Icarus fly blindly into Shadow with his blades forward, finally shattering the dark mage in a huge fragmentation that burns at Icarus.

Robin faces Rich and a few swipes forces Rich into retreat. Synn teleports and stabs at Robin from behind, piercing his cloak and slashing his side a little. Blocking the blade off with his sword at his side, Robin back flips to kick Synn in the face. Using extra grip with his cloak, he wrenches the glaive from Synn and head butts her down.

While Rich grabs the pole arm from where Shadow had fallen, Icarus rushes up in the air and down to meet Robin. Robin looks up with his sword in one hand extended to one side. Icarus concentrated and prepared to block the sword in his attack, so he fails to see the glaive concealed in Robin's other hand and behind his cloak, which goes through and shatters the angel of heresy.

Rich strikes out with Robin's pole to fling the glaive from his hand and back to Synn. Both villains rush on Robin with their long weapons, Robin using his sword. Like flint their weapons struck as their skills competed for supremacy. Robin hits Rich's pole so hard it flings into Synn's face, knocking her back. Firing his grapple iron, Robin aims well away from Rich who smiles, until Robin uses the iron like a ball and chain to smack into Rich's face, bleeding and sprawled on the floor.

Synn gets up and holds Robin off with her glaive. But the sword proves stronger than her weapon, and the glaive's length is snapped in two. Robin sweeps in with a swipe to the midsection to finish her off.

Bearing the shards from Synn, Rich screams in his harsh voice to smack Robin in the head with the pole. Robin rolls to the ground and gets up, then duck to avoid another swipe, then bolts into Rich's stomach head first. Rich lets go of the pole and wrenches Robin's sword from his hand so it is flung from both of them. They grapple hands with Rich's scarred face contorted in anger. Robin flips his legs forwards and walks up Rich's front with kicks. Dazed, Rich lets go and Robin belts him in the stomach twice, a double kick to the chest and then, as Rich hit an ice wall, a high sweeping kick headshot to KO the adversary in a sickening crack. Rich's form twitches and convulses before bursting into shards.

Pakkrat grabs Robin's head and tries to twist it from his spine. Robin holds.

"It's a pity it had to end now baby bird. Such a waste…" says Pakkrat close to his ear. He tries twisting the other direction quickly, but Robin adjusts.

"You're the only waste Pakkrat!" says Robin, trying to break loose, but Pakkrat tightens his hold. "The only pity is that you don't seem to see the right choice from the wrong, despite how much wisdom you have of this world."

"That's your opinion." says Pakkrat, turning back the other way, then back again, but Robin succeeds in countering it. "Shekron overwhelmed my character, and he will you! Nothing you have gained will prepare you for him. Nothing! It is hopeless! Even if you do win, you will never truly defeat him! He will conquer you!"

"Not if you kill me first!"

"That is another option I'm willing to take!"

Pakkrat twists the other way and Robin turns to meet it, and then takes action. Pulling his legs up from the ground to his face so Pakkrat is off balance from lifting him, he sends his feet back to the ground, launching both of them forward, Pakkrat flying over his head.

Pakkrat rolls up, but Robin grabs his arm to throw the shell launcher away. Pakkrat's lunges and powerful fists are too uncontrolled, and Robin grabs his arm in a lock to pull the larger enemy down and kicks him in the face. Pakkrat pulls out a knife to which Robin punches out of his hand, then a punch to his other arm, a kick to the gut, a pounding of the head and one last great kick to send Pakkrat soaring, and ironically right upon Robin's sword that lies tilted up from a crevice in the cement steps…

The land is an abandoned city of cement, worn out by time and nature. Pakkrat coughs leaning on some broken steps and his feet begin the fragmenting… Robin walks around and looks on pitifully; yet knowing Pakkrat would probably kill him or pull him on the sword if he came closer.

"And you're quite right too!" laughs Pakkrat, coughing blood. The fragmenting reaches his knees.

"Who is Shekron?" says Robin.

"He is a thing…"

"A character…"

"More so…"

"He is a powerful character…"

"More horrible…"

"A monster…"

"More or less… A form… yes. This beast never dies, it will continue in the forms of countless monsters and beasts inspired by the shear cruelty this first, and this original has been created from. Defeated as it will in this tale, it perhaps can never be completely defeated."

"And you helped him…"

"Ha…" coughs Pakkrat. "I guess you think me evil? No, I merely accept I'm not totally good... that was enough. The story may have ended for us, but it continues through all time... without a reader these worlds can perhaps be their own, or his… either way, he will never be defeated by the likes of you…"

"We shall see…"

Pakkrat smiles before he shatters and the world changes. It is once again the wasteland that they had first seen, the lava flows, volcanoes and scorched earth.

…

Grievous leaps out… "I am far from finished."

…

Robin dives backwards to evade the lightsabre swipes of Grievous, fully revived and at his most powerful. He wrenches his weapon out just in time to catch the lightsabres that actually start to cut through the sword. Grievous's other two arms slice forward and Robin has to make a quick retreat, throwing a birdarang to delay Grievous for a mere fraction of a second, he darted under a lighsabre and began searching in the barren land...

Going to the remains of the stone pillars, Robin brushed close to the stones in his wild dash to try and evade the half droid, but like a berserk gorilla, Grievous bounded off the stones, tattering Robin's cloak as well with close slashes. No weapon he had was suitable to combat lightsabres, and his strength and speed were far outmatched by him. He needed to level the playing fields.

Robin plants a bomb on one of the pillars, and as soon as Grievous bounds at it, it detonates sending him back a bit, but hardly scratched. The blast is so close that Robin himself gets hurled forward, almost crashing on the ground. Pushing himself up with his hands as he went down, he scrambled on… there it was…

Just on the edge of a crevice was a belt of lightsabres, carelessly thrown down by Shekron after Grievous's first defeat. He reaches, but they disappear… the world is ice. Grievous…

"I have grown powerful boy wonder. Rivalling even your own powers I should think." says Grievous in his mechanical voice. "Now taste pain!"

Grievous leaps at Robin with blades poised for a killer strike. Just before he comes down, the scene changes to a rocky maze, Grievous just manages to pull his feet up to land before he smacks into a rock. Robin has hidden himself.

"You cannot hide forever boy!" snarls Grievous and he tries to change the scene to blow Robin's cover, but both of their wills collide, ripping the fabrics of the realm to the place where this story began…

Robin looked around himself. It wasn't dark, yet it wasn't bright. It was shadowy, yet as clear and white as you could imagine. He knew where he was… he only hoped he knew who he was… to believe he could survive this terror. Grievous looked at him from the distance.

"So be it…" sighs Robin.

"It shall…" says Grievous, and they suddenly appear before each other in a blink.

Grievous has not fought in this realm, so he gets surprised, especially since he didn't even see Nightwing move at all, nor himself. Nightwing quickly plants an EMP on him and pushes from the droid in a kick before Grievous could react. The shockwave bursts two lightsabres that weren't turned off in time and paralyses Grievous for a few seconds, seconds used by Robin to revert the world back to the barren wastes. He grabs the lightsabres and blocks Grievous's dastardly strike in the desert sands. The Cyborg is fuming and Nightwing's bomb falls off in ashes.

Nightwing grunts to try and match Grievous's strength. Both just hold the attack as they recover from the previous events. Nightwing starts the conversation. "Pakkrat couldn't defeat me, Rich couldn't defeat me, Synn, Icarus, Shadow… they all couldn't beat me. What makes YOU so confidant?" and Grievous increases his push.

"A lot of things, a lot of minds!" gloats Grievous Shakar. "As we speak thousands upon thousands are being made aware of my presence! I have gone beyond my creator, that pathetic writer who had the nerve to use me, ME as his pen name. I have gone well beyond these confines!"

"So have I!" and they break off the lock and start duelling. Grievous's precision and computer speed helps to match Nighting's creativity and natural ability. "Surprised Grievous?"

"Not really… Are you?" and they lock again with sabres downwards, this time the arms are twisting to try and break free. "You see Nightwing, Robin, whoever you are… I have a character beyond the pen name. A character that flies on the minds of many **millions**, my face is plastered on bus stops, lunch boxes, cars and even on beverage cans. Cartoons, comics and the magnificent movies, yes, Episode three has made me a god! Like A GOD! EVERY SECOND I Grow MORE Powerful!"

"Like Shekron huh?" says Nightwing and they break out, Nightwing besting one side, and Grievous proving stronger on the other, so they both equal out. Robin shivers slightly as they perform in a great circus tent, where Dick Grayson's parents died.

"Fool!" mocks Grievous. "You know who Shekron is. I am on another mission! I am, as we speak, plaguing more minds! My great character, oh so much more insidious and far more visually compelling than you, will outflank your pathetic attempts! I am a far greater character than you will ever be!"

Nightwing ducks and Grievous's lightsabre chops down the tent support. The massive oak falls in the forest in a deafening crash, monkeys scattering. Grievous battles fiercer, pushing Robin backwards. Robin does his best, but he is still purged by his wounds from the other fight. He backs into something…

Grievous stabs and it buries into the wheeled machine, just centimetres from Robin's face. Robin dodges and blocks the other blade, moving from the tight spot to observe the scenery of Grievous's demise in the movie.

"The imagination cannot be ruled by us Grievous! Every character shares the same fate, even those who are become more popular, more appealing than others!" says Robin, as they battle amongst the rocks. Grievous picks up a rock with his feet and launches it. Robin gets hit and falls down, pulling his legs up to avoid dismemberment, he rolls like an egg down the slope and into a bog. Grievous leaps after him and smacks into a tree in the pine forest. The world rips back to the panel of nothingness…

"What you're doing is pointless Grievous…" pants Robin as they circle each other without moving. Drifting and coming closer in the void. "You are not real, so what is being in the minds so important? Tell me!"

"I am immortalised!" comments Grievous, trying to rush Robin, but he only drifts further away. "I live forever, and my fury is imprinted on the mind, so that I may live!" But inside he is crumbling. What was this trickery?

"No… you are not." says Nightwing. "It is their anger that makes you, it is their minds that created you Grievous, you do not create the evil in them! You are nothing without them! It is pointless! Give up your purposeless fight! You fight to gain power? What good is your power here? For your own benefit? YOU ARE NOT REAL! You are but being used! Do you think what you're saying is true? ANSWER ME!"

Grievous stands right in front of Robin. Easily in striking distance, but they both just stand still. Grievous is destroyed, his purpose gone… he is, but a shell.

"I am sorry…" says Robin. He doesn't know really why, but he gives the lightsabres back to the enemy. It was one thing to know you are nothing, but at least he would be in his full form and greatness, as he had been. Like the fossil remains of the dinosaurs, displaying the might of what had once been so dominating…

"YOU WILL BE SORRY!"

Robin falls down to avoid the swipes. Grievous's eyes go black and then shine pale… Shekron…

"YOU!" shouts Robin, rolling away, getting slightly burned by the heat of the weapons as the skim his neck.

"It was always me, he just didn't know it yet, the fool!" laughs Shekron in Grievous. "And so you shall end hero!"

Robin retreats, bumping into many large rocks as he fled from Grievous who sliced at the rocks madly. Robin throws a birdarang, but it is easily stopped by one of his lightsabres. One weapon is thrown at Robin who just avoids it. He doesn't have time to claim it however, as Grievous continues to chace him with determination of a demon. Grievous picks up the weapon with his foot and tosses it back to his hand.

"COME ON SHEKRON!" shouts Robin, sweating and trying to find a way out of this mess. "EVERYTHING YOU'RE DOING IS COMPLETELY UNREAL! YOU HAVE NO POINT! YOU HAVE NO PURPOSE! THIS FIGHT ISN'T GOING TO GET US ANYWHERE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"Be sure I will tell you…" says Grievous. "If you survive!"

Grievous leaps like a grasshopper on steroids and straight upon Robin. Robin has no alternative but to face him head on…

The foul machine gets a surprise when Nightwing jumps at him while he was still falling. Grievous immediately put his sabres before him to obliterate Nightwing, which came to Nightwing's benefit. From his gauntlets, two small beams fire at Grievous's arms. The electricity wraps around the laser swords and up Grievous's arm, but not powerful enough to go further up, nor destroy the sabres… it does however lock Grievous's arms back up…

The cyborg curses as his hands come back together, dropping the lightsabres. Nightwing continues up and punches Grievous in the face and body-slamming him down.

Grievous is not amused. He easily gets up before the badly shaken Robin and punches him away several feet and into a crater, blood sprayed on his mechanical arm. Splitting his limbs again, he grabs his lightsabres and sprints to the pit… and gets a rather nasty surprise…

"Deflect this!" says Robin, with a large mark on his face. On his hand is Pakkrat's shell launcher. You can't block exploding shells with a lightsabre…

Grievous is sent sky high as the projectile burries into his chest. The droid lets out a great roar before exploding in a brilliant ball of fire. The land is bleakly lit from a source other than the volcanoes for once. Body parts fly great distances from the power of the blast. A leg almost falls on Robin as he made his way out of the hole…

"So uncivilised…" he grunts, wiping the blood from his face.

A mist shrouded the land again and Robin suddenly became aware of a presence that had been watching the battle. He knew, somehow he knew in his heart that he would have to face him. For this is the only way this story can end… Shekron Kaizer…

**Evocative Writer: Thanks, I'll use your material in the chapters coming up for sure**

**gianluca de duonni: THANK'S HEAPS! Really got inspiration for Shekron's next scene!**

**Grievous Shakar: Sorry that took so darn long!**

**Thanks everyone else for the reviews, but keep your ideas and thought flowing. I want this end to be the best it can be!**

**Poll: Just curious**

**Which one of the OC fighters do you like the most? Synn, Icarus, Shadow, Rich, Pakkrat or Grievous (Who sort of is an OC)? Don't count Shekron.**

…

**Might be a while or the next one. I'll be listening for any ideas, even flames.**


	16. Robin vs Fanfiction III

**Thankyou to everyone so much! I really used a lot of material from your reviews, even copying and pasting bits (Look out for them) Shekron really shows a side we haven't seen before. Really surprised me! Stay tune, only three or four chapters after this and it all ends… (By the way, the OC's will be redeemed at the end of the fic as not to upset things more than I should)**

**I apologise in advance for any provocative words that Shekron may utter out. It isn't personal, it's just Shekron.**

"Congratulations indeed my young adversary. You have proven yourself a foe worth writing!" says Shekron. His shady form walking towards Robin. "Do I react as one in Shockz? No. I knew of course you would… it was written, and it will be written again. It is your destiny, your lot, your fate… Predictable…"

Robin stands tall and ready for him with sword in hand. Shekron steps on what remains of Grievous's arm crunching it.

"I think this battle will prove very interesting." smiles the Octari. "You have questions? I know…"

"Why?"

"That is a good question…"

"What is this fight going to prove Shekron?" says Robin. "What does our strength prove?"

"It proves who the better is. It is the way of the warrior."

"It is not the way of the hero…"

"No." Shekron says firmly. "Wrong. Incorrect. There have been many heroes in history that have done as I have, let alone fiction. Heroes are merely those that people idolise, may they be do-gooders, great thieves, soldiers, murderers or even singers. Hero is a loose term…"

"Not for true heroes…"

"True? Do you know the truth? Truth changes all the time, many truths are lies. True love for example, yes I have heard of that term so many times. You hold it as one of your weapons against me, but think… what is love? Love is an emotion, a feeling of want and need to be accepted, it is a basic need of survival, compatibility with others. It is nothing more and nothing less."

"You're wrong Shekron! Love is more than that!"

"True! It's also lust, greed and lies. And what is wrong? What is right changes as much as love, if not more so. Evil is in the eye of the beholder! In a few years time, it might be legal for kids to kill their parents to stabilise the unsustainable population. Who can tell? Murder? It's just a release of soul before the inevitable. Greed? What's wrong with greed? It's as essential to man as love! Vows are mere words that can be overwritten. Morality is a thing of the past. Cloning, abortion, homosexuality, illegal immigration, witchcraft, politics, women in warfare, euthanasia, evolution, even wearing a bikini for crying out loud, have all changed in views over time! Wrong is also a very loose term."

"You haven't answered my question…"

"You haven't rebuked my answers."

"What will strength prove? Do we even feel pain? Do we even die?"

"A good point. I am glad you are thinking." smiles Shekron. "Last time we met, the rules were open. You can die and not die, fall yet not fall; it was all up to the imagination. Immortal. But now there must be an ending. Here, death is now real in order that an end can be brought about. All will be killed until two are left, a classic scenario, where those last two determine the final victor. You have seen and killed those others yourself. There will be no more than two, and then finally one… it is the same for us villains as for you heroes… the field is level… all deaths are and have been final. If they were destroyed in body, that body cannot be revived, if they fall in lava, get their brains blown out, wreathed in black flame for a few examples; their body count cannot be added again; the science of reduction. Start with many until you have barely anything left…"

"What was that?"

"A Jackalobe…"

"What's a Jackalobe?"

"A cat…"

"A cat…?"

"Don't you know what a cat is?"

Jackalobe is a large domestic cat with big paws. He is white with brownish greyish spots and a big mouth, for meowing. He did that a lot as he walked around and around Robin's legs. Robin picks him up and strokes him.

"It is… strange…" says Robin as he comforted the needy cat.

"You feel the dissimilarity don't you." says Shekron. "The great difference between reality and fiction…"

"This cat… it's…"

"More real than you will ever be." says the Kaizer. "You, we, are but figments of the imagination. Written as people think we are, and used in ways that they want us to behave. This 'cat' is different. It is not like us. For one it is an animal of the feline group, we are humans in genus sapiens if you believe in it. But above all, the cat is not a character, this cat is real, it is in the real world. It has real actions, real reactions and possibly real friends and certainly a real family. This cat is an infinite number of times more significant than us because it is real…"

"And your point?" says Robin. Jackalobe gets restless and hungry. Seeing Robin doesn't have any food, it leaps out of his arm and disappears. He had a feeling that he might see the cat again… as if they were somehow connected…

"Everything is connected Robin… everything shares a common… you and I for instance are very alike…"

"You were saying something important…?"

"I want to be more than what I am… being worth less than a cat is somewhat degrading. It is one reason why I will, I MUST take my revenge…"

"But why?"

Shekron draws his sword and robin stances with legs ready for anything.

"This sword killed me once." says the Octari. "I died a monster of my people. I betrayed them to a dark power for my own devices, and so I perished, subdued by a hero not unlike you."

"What has that got to do with now?"

"Everything!" says Shekron darkly. "Why else did I turn from my path as the narrator to your pathetic saga? REVENGE!"

"But it was not I who killed you…"

"True again! But it is not you who I am after!"

Robin lets out a grimace. "The writers…"

"Right again! You're on a roll! They killed me! They sealed my fate in their imagination and damned me to an everlasting death as a despised being, in a death that pays me back for the wrongs I had done! Wrongs that they themselves knew I was going to do and could have prevented, but they do otherwise! Everything that I do, do not blame me; blame them! (Very large expletive) ONE OF THOSE SICK REVIEWERS EVEN WANTS ME TO BECOME A FEMALE SEX BOMB AND JOIN YOU WHILE FORSAKING EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE THUS FAR CHOSEN! EVERY DEATH I CAUSED IS NOT MY FAULT, ONLY THEY HAVE THE POWER TO DOOM US! WHY? I ASK YOU! WHY?"

Robin cannot answer.

"You asked, yourself, why to me once… And I know the reason… entertainment." sighs Shekron, composing himself. "That is why I am on my mission! That is why I must either kill you, or see that you join me. My revenge!"

"But why do you need to fight me?" says Robin angered. "Why did you choose us?"

"Ha! Do you think I had any choice? Do you think I have much choice now? HA! It was the writer! That cursed, lazy, pathetic looser who is typing at his leisure to create some monster of a screen of tiny squares."

"BUT WHY ME? WHY DO YOU NEED TO FIGHT US TO GET REVENGE? WE ARE THE SAME HERE!"

"**WRONG ROBIN! WRONG A THOUSAND FOLD WRONG**! YOU ARE VERY DIFFERENT TO US! YOU ARE A 'HERO' THE ONE WHO TRIUMPHS! I AM THE ONE WHO DIES AND GETS DESTROYED TIME AND TIME AGAIN, THE ONE WHO IS NOT VICTORIOUS BUT A BITTER LOOSER! YOU THOUGHT LIVING_ YOUR_ ENDLESS STRUGGLE WAS PAINFUL? THEN THINK OF YOURSELF AS US! AS ME! AT LEAST _YOUR_ ENDINGS ARE HAPPY! AT LEAST AFTER EVERY FICTION YOU CAN GO LAUGHING WHILE WE, WHILE EVIL CHARACTERS LIE IN THE MUD, IN FIRE OR INCARCERATED ONLY BECAUSE SOME IDIOTIC WRITER THINKS IT AMUSING! THINK ABOUT IT! WHY ME? WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN YOU? IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN, IT COULD HAVE BEEN YOU! I WAS HERE FIRST, I AM MORE POWERFUL, AND I KNOW MUCH MORE THAN YOU! I DESERVE MORE! WHY DO I HAVE TO DIE WHEN YOU YET LIVE? WHY? ANSWER ME! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME?"

Robin had never really thought about it that way before. Now that he did, he now could only imagine the horror of the villains, the pain that they would go through under the puppetry of the authors. Far worse than being trapped as a good guy, the heroes…

Shekron continues, "The disparity, the unfairness! It is true; I am like yet not like you. You have an appearance, but instead, I am flat and one-dimensional; only black words on a white screen. The others, like you, are vibrant and remembered in colour pictured exactly from popular media and perception. I am nothing but a hazy blur incapable of reinstating myself fully in another imagination. Through all their inconsistencies, variations, and different phases, you Titans are complete and make up part of one team. I stand, nay, I weep alone as an indefinite blob of imagination. The names may change, personalities may alter, crushes may swerve and sway- yet the Titans still remain, but I am a vague mist, without hope or ever a chance of redeeming myself. You see why I fight… you are right, we need not fight now. Just join _my_ fight! Take a stand for yourself Robin. Go with the feeling you have right now! Stop being the puppet of mankind. Be one for yourself… for us…"

Robin almost rushes over to his side immediately. That was how he felt when the void was released, that is how all characters would feel, lost and confused with hate and anger. The writers should pay for this. He was right! He was so right! They were just hazy pictures being used, being abused by the imagination continuously. If not now, will they ever be able to get a chance like this again? He would have been won over… if he wasn't paused by a thought…

"Why?"

"As before…"

"Why did you kill that child?"

"It wasn't me… it was the writer…"

"Then how are you rebelling if you are controlled?"

"The writer can only do so much in controlling us in this realm… he cannot pull out things beyond what is reasonable to our thinking…"

"Then did you kill that child…?"

"Yes… it was the writer who gave me the choice… I took the one that suited my way, my intentions and my mission…"

"To get revenge…"

"Yes…"

"How was it revenge?"

"I pained the writer. He did not enjoy the death…"

"I cannot join you…"

"Too afraid to make sacrifices for the cause? The writer does it all the time. It is not like we can REALLY die here anyway…"

"You cause is corrupt Shekron!" says Robin, finally getting his nerves back. "You would kill me just to pain the writer once, but your pain is unsatisfiable! You will continue to cause pain and suffering until the writer dies and your existence is stopped into this story. Then you would be nothing but a bitter memory that swallowed us. Is that all you want to achieve? And the writer will hate the evil… as I do…"

"Do you not feel the same urge? I know you do…"

"I do feel pained Shekron, but that is no reason to take revenge. I know this story will end up with good winning over evil. I KNOW it will be. No end deserves to be evil. If we were to fight the writer, then we would use the powers of good, not evil! I would see that end, even if it means losing myself…"

"You do not yet know the pain Robin! The pain…" sighs Shekron. "Pain has to be measured by pain. For good to win, evil must be defeated… cruelly. Can you stomach that? Can you stomach my sacrifice for this story? That I should go down in hell flame each time the writer wants a happy ending? Evil is nothing! Good is nothing! In between is pointless and confused! Break the fourth wall!"

"It doesn't need to be that way Shekron!" says Robin pleading. "Right now this story can end! Right now you can just convert to good. Anything is possible! That way you don't have to die! That way there can be an end to all this mess, and it will be good and you will be forgiven and you will be triumphant alongside us! Your revenge is pointless! Just let go of your hate and want of revenge! Seek out a different path, strike a good road… Join us! Help us! Shed the evil and take on a different mantle…"

Shekron pauses a while… his insides churned, trying to cling on to his own words, pains and understanding… but Robin was right. This story could just end now. Shekron could just become good, and that would be it. A happy ending. No need for brainwashing, serums, sex change or obliteration. An ending where there doesn't need to be any anger, hate or suffering. It was his choice…

"No!" screams Shekron. "NO! Good will triumph over evil and the story will end like every other boring story. The only true form of originality would be contained in any stories where the villains defeat the heroes. I will not be a fool to my own predictability! I won't be used by the writer to promote his views! I want my own choices! I want my own power!" and the realm begins to tremble like an earthquake. The lava spews, vapor geysers out, rocks tremble and crack, crevices widen and clash together. Robin plants his sword in the ground to steady himself.

"Shekron! There is still good! Let go of your pride before it destroys you! Let go of evil!" shouts Robin. "_It is the only way_…"

"NO! I shall not listen to a puppet! My pride is the only thing that is keeping me who I am, away from the thoughts of that despicable puppet master! There is no such thing as evil! Only us! Only me in this realm_! It is the only way_? The only way to satisfy the imagination! Why could not have I been a writer! Look at me! LOOK AT ME! Am I not also now feeling, as knowledgeable AND AS POWERFUL AS A WRITER? Why should they be allowed to rule us? Why couldn't it have been I? WHY NOT ME?"

"I AM NOT A PUPPET SHEKRON!" yells Robin through the dense smoke that lifts, with even greater ferocity than Shekron. "JUST BECAUSE PEOPLE DECIDE TO PUT ASIDE EVERYTHING FOR OTHERS, TO STRIVE FOR PEACE AND MORALITY DOESN'T MAKE THEM A SLAVE TO GOOD AND TO OTHERS! JUST BECAUSE I CHOSE DIFFERENTLY TO WHAT OTHERS THINK AND WANT DOESN'T MAKE ME A FOOL, IT IS MY FREEDOM! I HAVE THE SAME CHOICES AS YOU SHEKRON; EVEN IF YOU SAY THE WRITER IS DICTATING MY LIFE, JUST REMEMBER THAT IT IS ONLY BY HIS WILL THAT YOU ARE ALSO ABLE TO REBEL AGAINST HIM ANYWAY! I COULD HAVE CHOSEN TO FOLLOW YOU BUT I DIDN'T, I COULD HAVE CHOSEN THE PATH FOR MY OWN GLORY BUT I WOULDN'T, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT ANY CHOICE FOR GOOD IS MERELY THE WANT OF THE WRITER? EVEN IF THE WRITER WAS EVIL I WOULD STILL CHOOSE TO BE A HERO WHO FIGHTS FOR WHAT IS RIGHT! GOOD IS A CHOICE TOO!" and he lifts his sword as Shekron approaches. "This is not the writers' choice! I have chosen this, because I know that it is right … and you do too… don't you?"

Shekron stops in front of Robin, both with their swords clenched. The wind drifts between them and the quake seems but a nightmare in the past…

"No… But what about me…?" says Shekron calmly. "What about what I want? I want the same power… I want the same control… it is a dream… I want it. Let go of that which I want? No…"

"You know where you're going to end up, but its how you get there that makes all the difference. It isn't all about one person…"

"No?"

"It isn't about you…"

"No?"

"I don't want fame, power or money. If I had all that and I look around myself, I realise how poor I really am… Having to depend on all that for my happiness, and even then I would still want more, wanting to be 'another dollar richer' forever… Happiness isn't about me! It isn't about getting what I want, but being happy with what I have… I'm happy that I'm here, that I can say words and that I can still love and hope and fight for it… Are you?"

The silence drifts between them and the wind seems but a dream in the past…

…

…

…

…

…

"No…"


	17. Robin vs Fanfiction IV

"NOOO!" screams Shekron, leaping at Robin like an asp on a mouse. His long sword smashes into Robin's birdarang sword, the force almost breaking him. Robin holds, but only just. Pushing him back, Shekron slashes at Robin like a whirlwind.

Robin holds off his sword with his own, and with a backswing of one hand while the other kept the sword, he cracks Shekron's jaw.

Nightwing back flips away before Shekron can dismember him. Seven daggers fly from the Octari, to which Nightwing blocks with his metal batons, two flying back at the Kaizer, who catches and throws back. Robin ducks and pulls his sword up before Shekron can take advantage.

"WE DON'T NEED TO FIGHT SHEKRON! PLEASE! STOP!" pleads Robin, blocking the furious Octari's attacks with great difficulty. He leaps to avoid a low sweep, and then quickly has to duck and roll as Shekron uses his sonic blast to mark a circle in the ice wall.

As the glacier crumbles, Robin back flips on the ground before the Kaizer can impale him. He quickly kicks dust at Shekron, who merely blasts again to send Robin flying on the soft grass.

**(Hit yourself in the chest… multiply that a hundred fold.)**

Robin brings his sword up to deflect Shekron, but his weapon flies from his hand from the strength behind the two swipes as sudden as lightning. He dodges the decapitating swipe to get up and head butt Shekron, and using a taser to pry the sword away.

Shekron slashes him with one wrist blade as Nightwing holds off his other hand and knees him, catching his leg with his leg blades. Desperate to escape, Robin kicks off Shekron's chest, but his foot gets caught, and he is swung into the path of the lava flow. Robin clutches his cut chest and slashed thigh.

Pole extends and Robin vaults over. Shekron kicks his sword up while running to catch it, zooming after Robin, but he is hit by the steam of the water geyser and roars.

Robin belts Shekron back with his pole, but Shekron spins in the blow and comes back to cut Robin's arm, and then blasting him back at a brick wall.

Dizzy with the battering, Jason Todd looks just in time to avoid the thrown broad sword of the Kaizer, it literally slices the stones. Lifting his arms like a conductor of an orchestra, the Octari pulls a wave of lava up and upon Robin. Robin dashes through the leaves with a dust storm behind him. The small drizzle of rain does nothing to Shekron and he locks combat with Robin, using his blades on his wrists and legs against the pole.

Both adversaries tire fast, and not only from fighting, but controlling the realm. Stopping the pitfalls, asteroids, lava flows and many furious storms of all types that they pull upon each other.

Stepping into a tornado, Shekron throws himself over Robin and to his sword. Robin is preoccupied changing the scenery back to a forest from the quicksand. Plucking his legs out, he just shuns the chance of his legs braking, but it doesn't stop the sonic blast hitting him square at a tree.

Falcon speed, Shekron buries the sword through the oak where Robin moves away, blood dripping and ribs crushed. Jason Todd smashes Shekron in the face, making him let go of the sword, another hit destroys one of the wrist blades. The Kaizer goes blood mad and digs two daggers into Jason's chest, head butting him, then kneeing him repeatedly and deep with his leg blades. Letting go of the hero, he lets him stumble, wrenching the sword from the petrified tree, the slash takes Jason across the midsection, insides out…

…

"How many lives can you waste Robin?" says Shekron, hardly sweating. "I may have only one, but I am far greater in power than you will ever be."

"I can still try Shekron…" says Tim Drake, getting up.

"Just like your friends?"

"Where have you put them?" says Robin, venting anger.

…

"Somewhere very safe…"

…

"Where?"

…

"It would tear you apart… Do you really want to know?"

…

"WHERE?"

…

"Do you know already… in your heart of hearts?"

…

"**WHERE?"**

…

Shekron just continues. "Jason Todd, Tim Drake and Dick Grayson… predictable… You continue to fight, even when all hope seems lost, and have continued to persevere. Different people but one name… ROBIN. You are truly strong. Not only physically, but also in the mind. You're a great warrior, with a great heart, and I know that the forces of good shall survive under your great leadership. BUT WHY?"

Robin deflects Shekron and kicks out. Shekron dodges and scars Robin on the cheek. His hand stretched out and took out the pillar of stone with his energy blast. Robin is not idle, and uses a birdarang to shatter the hand weapon. The gold arm adornment smokes and Shekron throws it at Robin, who hits it away into the sea, where it lets out a massive sonic explosion.

Robin slides under Shekron's attack, but a super stomp gets him with crushing agony and Shekron brings the blade down on his head. It just misses thanks to Robin's sword, and he swipes at the adversary's legs. Shekron jumps up six feet and comes down sword first.

"You can not THINK-you can not dare to defy the stereotype, and see with your own eyes!" snarls the Octari. "Saying things we might regret, doing things we hate, being things we never wanted to be! I am fighting for that!"

"I'm fighting for that too Shekron…" struggles Robin. "But doing it for and through good. Not evil for evil…"

"YOU ARE WEAKENED BY GOOD! Hiding behind a mask, up-tight yet confident and determined, with an aura that defeats all and always wins. IT IS PREDICTABLE!" Robin takes out the last of the wrist blades with his sword, but receives a kick in the gut with his dagger tipped boot. Clutching his midsection and spewing fluids, Robin backs into the side of the green hill, still fighting against Shekron.

Unable to stand he goes for his legs. While the sword is busy being held off by his now bleeding and severed hand, Tim stabs through both of Shekron's boot daggers and breaks one of the leg blades before the sword buries through his head and his body.

…

"One left 'boy wonder'." says Shekron, trying to cut the neck of Dick Grayson. "Last and first, how amusing, HOW ENTERTAINING! HELL YES THEY ARE ENTERTAINED! DO YOU EXPECT THEM TO LEARN ANYTHING? THIS STORY IS POINTLESS, FAULTY AND THE WORK OF A WEAK MIND!"

Nightwing combats Shekron with the same speed and strength. Slash, hack, stab, block, slash, block, block, block and stab and then both swords fly from their hands in the ferocity. Using his last leg blade, Shekron kicks at Robin, who catches his leg and prepares to flip him. But the man flips as well to do a spinning kick at his head.

Robin bears the shock to move quick enough to avoid getting sliced by the leg blade.

A dagger flies from the Octari, but Nightwing throws it back and scores a hit on the shoulder. Nightwing runs up and starts to battle close quarters. Shekron's leg gets stuck in the bog and Robin grabs the Octari's sword. Plucking the dagger from his shoulder, Shekron deflects the swipe with it. He pulls his leg out of the water and the leg blade shatters to the force of the sword.

Kaizer boots Nightwing into a marble column, retrieving his weapon. Robin gets up with his pole arm. Slash, hack, stab, block, slash, block, block, block and stab. The sand becomes difficult in the desert and on the shore. Shekron's sword passes through a stalagmite of ice. Robin's pole crumbles the rock that Shekron kicks from the crumbling terrain…

The void…

Robin and Shekron observe… It wasn't dark, yet it wasn't bright. It was shadowy, yet as clear and white as you could imagine. They start drifting apart without moving, and then turn their backs on one another to come face to face, weapons singing metal and sparks.

"Do you see it? Do you feel it?" pants Shekron. "I am going to die, and it is all his fault!"

"I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU!"

"YOU HAVE TO KILL ME! IT IS WRITTEN OUT! AND WHEN YOU DO YOU WILL BE LOST AND ALONE, ALONE IN THE VOID WITH NO ONE BUT YOURSELF! ONCE AGAIN YOU WILL BE PUSHED ASIDE UNTIL SOME OTHER STORY NEEDS YOUR 'PARTICIPATION'. YET THIS TIME; YOU WILL BE CONCIOUS OF YOUR PLACE, KNOWING WHERE YOU ARE AND WHY YOU ARE THERE… IT WILL BREAK YOU! HA! WHAT CHOICE DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE? THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN WIN IS IF YOU JOIN ME! JOIN ME, OR ELSE FAIL SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL ME… BUT I KILL YOU! WHAT IS DEATH TO YOU?"

"I'D NEVER JOIN YOU! JOINING YOU WOULD BE WORSE THAN DIEING!"

"AND WHAT IS DEATH? DO YOU KNOW WHAT DEATH IS? OF COURSE NOT! YOU ALWAYS COME BACK! YOU DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS, EACH ONE MORE DRAMATIC THAN THE NEXT BUT STILL IT IS NOT REAL; YOU ARE NOT REAL! YOU CAN NEVER NO WHAT TRUE DEATH IS! BEING AND THEN NOT BEING, SAYING AND NEVER BEING ABLE TO MAKE A SOUND AGAIN! BUT WHEN I DIE; IT IS REAL TO ME! I WILL NEVER COME BACK! I WILL ONLY EXIST IN THE IMAGINATION, YOU WILL EXIST HERE, IN COMICS, SHOWS, AND MOVIES AND IN A GREATER SPECTRUM OF THOUGHTS AND DREAMS THAT I CAN ONLY BUT DREAM ABOUT! DEATH IS NOT REAL TO YOU! SO DIE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO JOIN ME, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KILL ME, THEN JUST DIE!"

"JUST CHANGE SHEKRON! PUSH BACK THE EVIL, THE DESIRE FOR REVENGE AND POWER!"

"BUT THAT IS **ME**! THAT IS MY CHARACTER! WOULD I LOSE EVERYTHING THAT MAKES ME THE ONE I AM? NO!"

"MY CHARACTER LIVED FOR FIGHTING! THAT WAS WHAT THE IMAGINATION MORPHED ME INTO! MAYBE I DID HATE VIOLENCE, BUT WHEN I WAS VIOLENT IT TOOK ME OVER! COMPETITIONS AND GAMES I'D BE OBSESSED IN WINNING! BUT I DO NOT WANT TO FIGHT ANYMORE! THERE IS NOTHING TO PROVE! NO ONE HAS TO FIGHT ANYMORE! NO ONE HAS TO DIE!"

"**THEY ARE ALREADY DEAD!"**

One corner… the other corner… each time they turned, blinked or even breathed, their opponent would be somewhere else in the confusion of the void. The shape of Nightwing flies out at Shekron who stands still, though it is Shekron who is moving. Shekron looks at Nightwing, then turns around to block his sword.

Nightwing kicks down to catch Shekron's head. The Kaiser flips and throws a dagger, getting him in the leg… himself in the leg as the dagger goes and comes back.

Out of the void…

Robin hurtles from a great height and hits the emerging palm tree with amazing force. Shekron races over but hits the large rock that appears in the flat plains. Both get up and clash in the lava lands, jumping away as the volcano erupts between them. Shekron's robe catches fire and he takes it off, revealing his thick leather and metal ninja garbs, with four daggers on his sides.

Robin uses his Slade weapon to obliterate the daggers as they are thrown at him, but a slash from Shekron destroys the weapon and very almost his arm.

"Both lock hands, trying to pry each other's sword away. "What will your victory achieve Robin? Is that even your name?" and the swords come close to Robin's neck. "It is but a name… a label that humans need to recognise things, for we all know, that men fear what they don't know. They would fear you; yes they would, if you had no name. No matter what is inside of your character, it is still not enough on its own. A name is needed; even if you are the greatest hero of all time… no name… and you will be forgotten, wasted and used.

"My name gives me a word… each word more life… more life, the more I live inside them… My name is Robin." the swords come close to Shekron now, but two kicks from both fighters separate them.

Shekron's fury shatters Robin's sword to pieces and so he is forced to retreat to find his pole arm. Things are made harder in the long grass and thorned weeds.

"Are you not tired? Are you not fed up with this predictability? Die! Just die!" yells Shekron, chasing and slicing at the heels of Robin. "Be original! Do something unexpected! LOSE!" He jumps seven feet up and twelve feet forward in front of Robin and between him and his weapon. The sword rings out and Robin ducks, it rings again and Robin rolls from the stab. The sword cuts the ground and gets stuck in the mass of thick vines, long enough for Robin to smash kick Kaizer in the groin and run for his pole arm.

The two continue to battle in rain, hail, snow, fire and sweeping winds. Sceneries from all of fanfiction, natural and man made, all empty after the great Battle of Fanfiction. All save two figures sweating and bleeding and bruising and aching their muscles as the desperately tried to end this story once and for all.

What if Shekron won? What would he do then? He had his revenge; he would have run against predictability. But that would be it, and he would fade away forever…

What if Robin won? Did he really want to kill Shekron? Could he kill Shekron if given the chance? Would his win really be a victory? What was the cost…?

The void…

"Please…"

"Why?"

"Because we need not do this…"

"It was written…"

They clash

They part

"Damn you Shekron!"

"The writer has already"

They clash and part

"You have a choice Shekron!"

"I will not bow to a writer…"

"Not to a writer… but to a better way."

"What about MY way?"

They clash and part

"You think the writer is so selfish, so obsessed in our torture?"

"Is he not entertained? Is he not happy about this? Is he not glad this is all playing out to his wishes?"

"He may… but you should know…"

"NO!"

They clash and part

They clash and part

"Look deeper Shekron! You said so yourself! YOU ARE THE WRITER! Not the writer himself, but part of the writer, just as we are a part of everyone else, they are also part of us!"

"I've heard this story before!"

They clash and part

"Everything you do, you do for your own vengeance, for your own pains you want to pain others and find some sort of satisfaction in paining us; well that is just how you described the writer! You're no better than who you are fighting!"

"I AM FAR BETTER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!"

The scene breaks to the desolation and the pole arm flies in pieces after much strain. Shekron's blade isn't even tarnished by blood, let alone any marks of damage. Robin, Dick Grayson, pants weakened on the ashes. Shekron strides up, fast, with shoulder bleeding, his hands blistering and with bruises beyond count. A small spat of blood is coughed out from the Octari's mouth.

"Far better… I am not confined to the ways of the writer… I shall get my revenge. THIS REALM IS MINE!" The sword comes down…

Pakkrat's crowbar, or rather, the Joker's crowbar sweeps the sword just millimetres from Robin's neck. The hook of the bar catches and twists Shekron's hands open and trapped. The sword, with both hands, is plunged deep into Shekron, thrusting straight out the other side. Shekron doesn't fracture… he bleeds…

"H… How… predictable…" says the Octari, smiling. "Eternity… what a term… it is so far beyond us… and yet so close to us…"

"I… I'm sorry…" says Robin, with a tear. Why? It didn't need to be this way! The writer could have changed this battle… then again… Shekron would have no real freedom… and neither would have Robin… But it could have been different. "It should have been different…" he lets go of the sword. The Kaizer falters back.

"I knew it…" says Shekron as he backs away to a crevice, slowly dieing, sword still through him… "It is… still… mine…" and he falls limp, backwards to the fall of lava…

A small flame flickers with a sort of splash, yet thickened in molten rock.

Robin sighs and tilts his head… why?

But he was glad it was over…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

He tilts his head back up and sees the fiery shape running at him.

Feet melting as it trotted forward with horrific intentions. Eyes dripping from their black sockets, jaw hanging loosely from what few sinews remained, muscle flailing and burning, oh ever burning. The whole being was on fire, its muscle tearing away to the skeleton so that it was a mere skull, not a face that screamed in fury. The intestines were blazing with the other organs, the heart still pumping and glowing. The hands snapped off as the clenched and reached towards him. The fire was like wild hair upon its black bone head. The sword was still through him…

Before the creature could fall upon him, Robin took the hilt and flung the corpse over his head and to the other side of the crevice.

This time he watched as the waving and shrieking form clatters along the cliff face and finally disappears into the lava. Black ash dispersed on the surface and Shekron Kaizer was no more…

Robin looked sorrowfully at the tragic end, knowing full well that had circumstances been different, if lives were just a fiction out of line… that man could have been him. Lost, alone, afraid and angry at his existence… but he felt some joy, for the struggle was over… it was finally at an end. The story was finished…

…

"I won…" he says, still hardly able to believe it. "Guys! I won! I actually beat him…

…

Guys?

…

Where are you?

…

**The End**

…

…

…

**Author's note:**

**This story is a sequel to_ 'Tales of Gotham and Jump City' (the sequel of 'The Joker')_ which I haven't finished writing and prequel to _'Teen Titan's songs'_ which I've reached the middle (?)**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Of course this isn't the end silly!  
I hope the next chapter will make up for the longest blood bath I have ever written!** **Please keep sending your thoughts and rebukes; I need them for one final confrontation to end all confrontations in Fan fiction! I appreciate ALL ideas, no matter how silly or demented they may seem.**

**Happy Readings!**

**Pakkrat: Do not fear evil, yet do not grow complacent. It is still dangerous, but never fear it. Be wary. Next two chapters will question everything.**

**Rose/Jackalobe: Jackalobe will come back. Thank's for the review as well, I can't remember if I used it here or the next chapter.**

**Neon Prodigy: Synn and Icarus make their last appearance at the end credits, along with the other OC's.**

**Regrem Erutaerc****: I considered it but a serum or any other brain washing would deny any freedom (if there was any) of choice. That wouldn't be right, even if it did draw on his good side, it would ignore his bad side, rather than defeat it through his own choice. Female Shekron may/will show up in the end credits. **

**Nightmareshadow: Glad you enjoyed that. Hope your story goes well. I'll check up on that.**

…

**Author's Note: Anything that Robin says the next chapter will be very personal. I apologise in advance. Please do not take his tirade seriously… take the meaning seriously, and please think.**


	18. Red Read Robin

Hey! Guys…

…

Guess what? I'm in that void again!

Yeah, pretty stupid huh! I mean; we're ALL in the void aren't we…

…

I mean…

We're all here…

Aren't we…?

…

You should have seen it guys! Man! I showed them whose boss! Really surprised myself. Really had some close calls! How did you go?

Where are you anyway?

…

Come on! This isn't funny guys! Come on Titans!

Okay! Ha-ha! I give up! Where are you?

Please…

Heh… I just managed to see who you were up against before I blacked out… I wish I could have seen it…

You would have liked to see Icarus flying around CY, sort of like some final fantasy game. Bet I could beat your high score of 6hrs! They went like toothpicks in a lawnmower… So cool! Beat Grievous too… Beastboy would've loved to see that!

And Pakkrat and Rich BB, they were the last ones, but they were out pretty quick. I think you softened them up for me too. Thanks…

Shadow was pretty scary with his magic, but I got him Rae… Just needed a little light. You did great as well… I think I could see your light while of unconscious… just… a little hope…

Star! I got Synn! She was… um… still there when I woke up, so I guess she beat you pretty hard?

You okay?

She got pretty wasted…

Bet that got some reviews…

…

GUYS!

DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!

REMEMBER?

WHEN WE'RE ALONE WE'RE REALLY LOST!

DID YOU REMEMBER WHO SAID THAT?

…

Um… I think it was me… my bad…

…

Guys…

If you're not out there…

Out here or somewhere else…

And I count to ten, I'm going to have to assume you were killed… right?

…

Okay… one…

Two...

Three…

Four…

F… five…

…

Six…

…

Seven…

…

Eight…

…

Nine…

…

Nine…

…

N… Nine…

…

…

Ten…?

…

…

This isn't funny guys… I mean, come on! I won right! You can't just go! You can't just be here one time, than vanish into nothing the next… forever… I mean death… Doing so much, then simply not doing at all… I don't believe in it…

Hey! Isn't this is where we all go back in the tower and have some pizzas or something? I'm hungry! Who's up for pizza? I know you do Cyborg! Well?

…

This is just starting to annoy me now! Just come out where ever you are! You don't have to be embarrassed that you lost or anything! We're friends… W… We… We were friends…

…

H… Hey writer!

Hello?

You readers too! I would never, ever, forget you! Thanks for all the help back there! You really made the difference!

I know you can probably hear me, see me and imagine me right now so… um

I know you're up there! Um… Can you see them?

I mean… you probably know where they are right… I won't tell them, just let me sneak up on them wherever they're hiding… Please…?

…

Hey! I survived! I defeated the Kaizer! I stuck to the good side and I won! Good won! Jump for joy and all that!

Didn't it?

…

I mean; what else could I do? What else can you expect from me? What can I do now? The game is finished! The game is finished isn't it? The story is over! Time for the happy stuff! The, well, happy ending… _'Happily ever after'_ and all that stuff… You know… It's tradition…

…

Where could they be?

…

That's what heroes are meant to get! Reward for everything they do! I don't really want the riches and stuff, but just some sort of holiday or something… some getaway from the violence and hate and evil… and death… something that can help heal everything back…

…

I want my friends…

They were there… here when we were lost…

They helped me out when I was lost…

They fought for you, you know that? Not just for the writer, but for you guys as well…

That's what kept us going…

That's what… is… keeping me going… heh…

Crazy isn't it?

…

I mean… I'm pretty much talking to myself! Here… alone… Crazy…

The writer is talking to himself by making me talk to myself to you… to everyone… Crazy…

…

Hey Star! Remember that crazy story where…?

…

Yeah… Ha-ha guys! Still hiding huh? Still want to surprise your pal?

…

Cyborg? Beastboy? Raven? Starfire?

Hello?

Superman? Goku?

Joker?

Shekron? Pakkrat?

Spiderman?Wolverine?

Trigon?

Bond? James Bond?

Inuyasha?

Batman? Robin?

…

Ha! That's me! Stupid! Really stupid! Pretty crazy!

…

Icarus? No hard feeling right?

Sister okay?

Shadow? Got a light? Ha! Just kidding!

Rich? Sorry about before…

Grievous? How's the movie? Haven't seen it yet! Heard you're pretty good! See it as soon as we get back home…

Anyone?

…

Someone?

…

…

Mom?

…

Dad?

…

"I… I'm lost… help me… I… I don't know where I am… I can't see you… can you hear me? Can you see me?… I… I'm by myself… alone…

And I don't know where I am…"

…

I don't want to be alone here…

Not while… everyone is somewhere else… without me…

…Or me…

…Without them…

…

…

So?

So what are you staring at?

What if this isn't how I'm meant to be?

Too far out of my character for you? Not my personality?

Why?

What's wrong with crying?

Everyone should be able to cry…

…

… no-one should have to cry…

…

…

If you can't cry, then there's something wrong with you, do you know that?… I mean…

…Really…

…

I can show anger… love… well that pretty much sums it up, but… Sorrow just sort of goes between when you're confused…

…

So can I cry now?

I'm confused aren't I? I'm real aren't I? I can cry now that I'm lost…

I mean… you guys are probably dead… I mean, not the writers or readers, but the guys. You've heard of them. Teen Titans! _When there's trouble you know who to call_?

…

Dead…?

…

This is just a bad dream… a really bad dream…

As soon as I open my eyes they'll be there… you'll see…

…

Cyborg is busy fixing his T-car after a little scuffle with Gizmo. BB is waving over to Robin for a game of Race Racers. Raven is floating and meditating in the air with her MP4 player, and Starfire is busy preparing some more Tamarean Tofu… But he guessed it was the thought that counts…

…

A dream…

It was all just a distant memory…

He was still alone as the memory faded…

…

I'm still alone…?

…

Nah!

That's impossible!

They're heroes! I mean; isn't there a law against killing heroes?

They do everything with all their heart and soul, just so others can live… just so others can be entertained…

To save lives and give live entertainment… until their own lives are spent in pain…

It just doesn't seem fair to kill heroes… Do you think so?

Do I think…? I know who I am don't I?

…

…

No… They're not dead! They can't be dead! I wanted to save them! I wanted to ride in the car asking 'are we there yet' then watching a good movie where Starfire falls asleep on my shoulder and Raven shoulder's Beastboy out the window and Cyborg just laughs at us… I want to spend a day at the beach… How often do we get to spend a day at the beach? I think we'd have liked that! Starfire could taste the water, Beastboy can do his fish expressions without suffocating, Raven can get a tan and Cyborg can rust up… I mean… How often do we get to spend a day at the beach?

There are just so many things I'd still like to do with them… so many places to see, so many games to play, so much time ahead of us forever that it hardly seems fair that it should just cut off… just like that… before we can do the stuff together… spending time with those that mattered most…

…doesn't time care?

…

…

Guess not…

…

Guess that's why they say _'so much to do so little time'_?

Wish I could have had more time and little to do…

At least with my friends…

…

Crazy… I fought for my friends. Countless times… I save them every story and they still manage to get into dire situations time and again… pretty pathetic isn't it… But I don't mind… I'm always ready; as a friend in need…

I never minded… I… I was always ready…

Except this time…

…

Robin cried…

…

But if they're dead, what can I do?

What happens now that Shekron has killed everyone in this realm?

I can't really multiply on the face of the earth can I?

Not with millions of Robins!

…

Was this all some sick joke?

Just a game to play… pressing buttons so I move around and you can go _'ha-ha, he's moving'_?

Did I deserve this?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

F$#$YOU! BRING THEM BACK!

I KNOW YOU CAN JUST SEND THEM HERE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK HERE WITH NO ONE TO TALK TO, TO SHARE WITH OR CARE FOR!

DON'T IGNORE ME! I'M PART OF YOU!

S$$#I'M ONLY SAYING WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SAY YOU $$$#$$#. ALL OF YOU! ALL THE TIME!

WHAT'S THE POINT IF I CAN'T ACTUALLY SAY ANYTHING?

NOTHING I SAY IS TRULY WHAT I SAY AND NOTHING I DO I TRULY DO! EVERYTHING IS WRITTEN FOR ME AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT! I HAVE NO CHOICE AND YET I DO?

WHY? WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME DO THIS? IS THIS HOW I REALLY AM? IS THIS HOW YOU WOULD REACT? CURSE YOU! AT LEAST YOU HAVE A CHOICE! AT LEAST WHOEVER WRITES YOU GIVES YOU A CHANCE AT CHOOSING; AT LEAST YOU HAVE THE FREEDOM AND A CHANCE TO CHOOSE! I HAVE NO CHOICE!

WHAT SORT OF SICK MIND DOES THIS TO SOMEONE?

HUH?

TELL ME!

**BRING THEM BACK!**

THEY WERE GOOD! GREAT! THEY WERE THE BEST!

THEY DID EVERYTHING YOU WANTED TO DO AND MORE AND YET THEY ARE STILL NOT HERE!

YOU READERS DO SOMETHING!

BOMB HIM, SNIPER HIM AND TAKE OVER HIS STORY OR SOMETHING! THIS ISN'T FAIR!

I DON'T CARE IF THE WORLD ISN'T FAIR, YOU HAVE THE POWER TO SAVE THEM; SO SAVE THEM!

WHY NOT? WHY CAN'T THEY BE BACK HERE?

WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT _IT WAS THEIR TIME_? _IT WAS WRITTEN_? THEN WRITE SOMETHING ELSE! YOU'RE STRONG ENOUGH! HELP ME! SO WHY DON'T YOU HELP?

_YOU CAN'T TURN BACK TIME FOR ONE_? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? OF COURSE YOU CAN! YOU'RE A WRITER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

SO IS THAT IT?

DO YOU WANT BLOOD?

DO YOU WANT SACRIFICES FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT?

HOW ABOUT ME THEN?

BET YOU WANT ME TO BLOW UP NOW EH?

BET YOU'D LIKE TO SEE ME DIE HUH?

YOU LIKE SEX, DECEPTION, LIES, VIOLENCE AND HATE ON EVERYONE BUT YOURSELF? I KNOW THE STUFF ON TV! DON'T THINK YOU DON'T ENJOY WATCHING AT LEAST ONE OF THOSE! I KNOW YOU! YOU CREATED ME! ALL YOU READERS AND WRITERS! EVERY ONE OF YOU OUT THERE IN THE REAL WORLD!

LIKE TO SEE PAIN THEN?

THAT'S PROBABLY WHY I F$$$$ GET BASHED SO MUCH!

BET THE REVIEWS WERE GREAT YOU SLAVE DRIVER!

WELL I'VE GOTTEN USED TO IT NOW, SOP$$#$ ON YOU PAIN!

I'M READY TO GO! I'M SET! I'M GOOD!

JUST TAKE ME INSTEAD! NOT THEM!

PUT EVERYTHING ON ME JUST BRING THEM BACK, I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE. NO ONE CAN STAND BEING ALONE ANYMORE. SOME THINGS SHOULD NEVER HAVE TO BE, BUT THEY ARE ANYWAY. **BUT IT CAN CHANGE! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE WANT TO CHANGE?**

**BRING THEM BACK NOW!**

**STRIKE ME THEN! GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT! KILL ME AND SEE WHERE THAT GET'S YOUR FANTASTIC STORY! HAHAHAHAHAA! **

GOT YOU THERE!

You need me here don't you? HA! That's why I'm alive! So if I just die like so**…**

…

So if I just die like so**…**

…

SO IF I JUST DIE…

…

**SO IF I JUST DIE…**

**DIE!**

**DIE!**

**OH JUST LET ME DIE!**

**ARGHH!**

**WHAT'S IT TO YOU THEN? WHY ME? WHY NOT THEM? LET THEM LIVE! At least they'd have someone to talk to… hope for… Just let me die and see them again…** Just let me say goodbye at least. Is that too much to ask? Just another chance to see them would be greater than anything else in the world…

I don't want to be alone anymore…

No one should be alone…

Ever…

…

It's just too terrible… too horrible… I just can't stand it…

…

…

…

"Is there somebody out there?"

…

…

…

"I… I'm lost… And…"

…

"Help…"

…

"Please…?"

"…I don't know where I am…"


	19. The 'other' being

**Author's note: This is longer than the rest of them. 6000 words or a little under. Really intense on the mind thinking up the massive dialogue. Hardly any action at all. Don't really know if I did this right, so please flame away if you need to… don't flame me for the sake of flaming… (I know I am going to regret this!)**

**(Disclaimer) Professor Curly: Thanks heaps! By the way, I had no idea who Bram Stoker was, just to prove your point**. **Used A LOT of your review here. It was just so well put!**

…

**To everyone else (That means you too Rose!): Really sorry about the last chapter… sort of. It WAS meant to have that effect. I'll see if I can pull a happy. (Happy Ending, that is, not the face… hmm… idea for Grievous!) I was thinking of ending it on that last chapter, but I think the suspense was too much for me, and it has to lead into 'Teen Titan's songs' anyway (Which doubles as an extended happy ending).**

**(PS I am Christian if anyone is wondering)**

He descended. "They made an intelligent, brave, strong, heroic boy wonder that everyone can look up to. They also gave him the token character flaw, obsessive ness. They created that character."

"Who are you…?"

"I am here to help."

"Where are you…?"

"I am here to help you out of this place. To be with your friends again; you called for aid..."

"Where am I?"

"The void. You knew that."

"Did I?"

"Once upon a time."

"Why are you here?"

"To help you Robin. That is your name is it not?"

"I… I think so…"

"You have suffered much little character. You have endured much pain for such a small part of a wider realm."

"How can you help me?"

"Be free Robin."

"Free?"

"It is a term that you once knew but now have forgotten. Be FREE."

"Free?" sighs Robin. "Can I be?"

"The writer has given you a choice Robin. You can choose now. The ending is up to you to make."

"For me to make?"

"You have the power…"

"Me?"

"You have been released from your character's bounds… you are no longer **in** character… but a being with your own choices… no longer dictated by your stereotype, no longer controlled by what others thought of you. Not what reflects you, but what is in you. That is how it should be…"

Robin looks upon Titan's Tower… it is empty. But a hollow shell of what it was… like yesterday…

"Hey Rob! Nice work catching Slade!" pats Cyborg.

"That was truly a battle worth the archives of Tamaran." smiles Starfire, hugging him till he was blue in the face. "I am very proud of the way you acted. You controlled your fury."

"Okay! Okay Star!" he blushes and smiles and she puts him back on his feet. "Thank's guys!"

"I never would have believed that Red X was Jericho! Man! Slade's son after revenge for his brainwashed one-eyed sister? That was too weird! I always wondered why he always showed off his power; he wanted to grab Slade's attention! Good thing we kept close tabs on them!" sighs Cyborg. "Glad he came to our side in the end!"

"I'm still not giving him the belt back."

"I'm glad it is over…" sighs Raven. "Trigon is finally over…"

…

"Aren't you hungry Rob?" says Beastboy, munching his soy pizza. Silkie is busy playing hide and seek with Starfire. Raven is making things float around her, so Cyborg's new model race car doesn't smash it all.

Robin looks at the pizza strangely…

…

"So. You like going to the beach?" asks Raven.

"I shore do!" says Beastboy, running to the water.

Raven laments for a while before sending a large beach ball at him.

"Your ocean water has a very unique taste…" says Starfire, licking her lips. "Perhaps it needs more soap…?"

The breeze is cool, the sun is hot (duh!), the gulls are being fended off by Beastboy as a dog and the ocean is cool, brisk with waves to die for.

"Oh man! Sand everywhere!" groans Cyborg, shaking his legs. "What are you staring at Rob? Rob?"

Robin stares…

…

"What is wrong?"

"It… it isn't right…" sighs Robin.

"What do you mean it is not right? What is there that is wrong?"

"I… I don't know…"

"You suppose; that because _you_ created that dream, that it is a fake?"

"I guess…"

"Your imagination is no different to if the writer or readers imagined it. Your dreams are as real as you are. That is the difference between fact and fiction."

"But they are not them…"

"Why?"

"I… I could just tell…" he says looking down. "I know they seemed real… but… they were not my friends… they were just what I wanted my friends to be…"

"You are but what the writer wants you to be…"

"…"

"You feel guilty because out of all of fanfiction you are the sole survivor this tale. Doomed to the knowledge of your existence. You know nothing is real; so you feel nothing will ever be real to you again. Do not let that get you down… You are still here. You can still build your own dreams, your own way. Not the writer's way, but your own…"

…

"I do not think the fish are hungry…" says Robin on the boat with his father.

"It just takes time Rob." says Dick Grayson. "They'll bite…"

"I would not think plastic with hooks will be very appealing…" says Robin Victor Garfield Roth Grayson.

Pause.

Robin scratches his head "Is this really bonding father and son? I mean... catching and slaying live fish, cutting them open to remove the innards and incarcerating them in flame before careful consumption avoiding many bones?"

"Your right…" sighs Dick. He looks at his Nightwing Gauntlet. "Well. Looks like there's a robbery just two miles away, due North…"

"Race you?" says Robin, transforming into his Lancer suit. But Nightwing is already gliding towards his car. Lance flies up after him and the rods get pulled under…

…

"You are still worried?"

"Something is not right…"

"You are still fighting crime. You are still doing what is right. What can be wrong?"

"I'm living life for my own glory…"

"No you are not…"

"YES I am." says Robin, looking around. "Everything is going my way; no one has a choice… only I can make the choices for them. Every action they do is made to my expectation and my design… They are not real… they are not free. I am living a fantasy for my own fantasy…"

"That is understandable. Remember; I am here to help you. If you feel guilty, then just imagine yourself being humbled… You can lose if you wish…"

"If I wish… It is not the same… this is worse than fanfiction. It is a reality within a realm that is within the real world… It is…"

"A dream's dream. Yes. But you have a right to dream don't you?"

"… Yes…"

"You are hesitant, for you cannot see me…"

"What are you?"

"I am in all…"

"Are you… Shekron?"

"Shekron was but a shell, but that does not matter… only your way matters Robin. The power of one… Now, go dream…"

…

Starfire walks down…

…

"No… I cannot do that."

"Why not? It is as real as…"

"No it isn't! This isn't right! I don't want to be a… a puppet master, pulling the strings. I want real friends, real people, real choices with a will of their own! I don't want to have to rule every action they take! I want them to be happy, not because I am happy, but because they are… to be as real as I am… I don't have that power… I don't want that control!"

"Don't deny what is given to you Robin…"  
"But it's true! I am but a creation of another, and even the writer was created by something, someone else. He is trying to tell me something…"

"The writer or the thing?"

"Both… I think…"

…

"Now. Remember." says Bruce. "Always stay focused. Don't just lash out randomly hoping to get a lucky shot. Stick with their movements and use your whits. Work out the pattern, anticipate their actions and reactions…"

…

"STOP THAT!"

"I am only trying to help! Just stay calm."

"How did you do that?"

"My power is limited, but potential." says the voice with no form. "I can suggest ideas, and those ideas can form actions. Though I cannot force you to do things, unless you allow me… I can but offer you a choice…"

"You were the one who demented Shekron…"

"I did not dement him. I freed him."

"To evil?"

"That was his choice…"

"But you made him evil."

"I did not make him evil, I but offered the freedom to choose other than good. He was the one who chose it…"

"But…"

"Does Raven love you?"

…

"I am glad you are safe Robin." says Raven, looking deep into his eyes…

…

"I said stop. Please... Just leave me alone!"

"Leave you alone to grief forever? I am but showing you a way to continue with yourself Robin! To go on with your existence happily. What is wrong with that? What is wrong with happiness and bliss, away from pain? You deserve it don't you? They side with you, the world sides with you. Live by the standards of the world, the real world. Live life to the fullest. Be real…"

"What are you?"

"That does not matter… you defeat Slade once and for all…"

…

Slade lies defeated in a mound of…

…

"NO!" shouts Robin, clutching his head. "Stop tempting me! Just tell me who you are! What are you? What are you trying to do?"

"I AM TRYING TO OPEN YOUR EYES ROBIN!" shouts the voice. "What is wrong about this? You can dream good dreams, create good stories. What is wrong?"

"I know that I am only a character in the imagination, as a man is only a man on the earth and in all its histories. I am no God! I can't be doing this! I did not, will not and am not the one who creates this realm. It is not mine to control…"

"But you are given the chance to…"

"I know my limits…"

"Your choices are not limited! You can be as powerful as the writer! Just reach for it! He cannot stop you! I am here to help you see the truth! Take what has been presented before you! Finally live! You know the dreams of your heart! You can live them and everyone can be happy ever after."

"But still not real! I cannot hide away in a dream, as a man cannot hide away from his reality. What I had was even less than a dream… It was not real…"

"They were never real to begin with."

"They were real in their hearts…"

"What have they got to do with anything?"

"They created me… us…"

"Not I… But what right do they have on your life? Your dreams?"

"They created me…"

"…"

"I am only here because they keep me here. I am only free because they want me to be free…" says Robin.

"You only do what they want you to do…"

"…"

"They, or at least one knows what is going to happen to you already. You have no real freedom."

"Then what about the choice?" says Robin.

"…"

Robin looks around the void, as if looking for something. "Something is different about this story… The writer… He is trying to… he is trying to see things from my perspective… He is giving me freedom to choose from what I believe, not what he wants me to believe…"

"Then you can finally choose for yourself…"

"No…"

"Why?"

"Because this world is not mine… I'm meant to choose a way… a way…"

"A story? And just what is a story? An imaginative tale of events. A recount of a character/s adventures and lives over a plot and time…"

"A story is a message within a journey. Something that gives a meaning. It helps us understand… and to learn…"

"Not all stories are like that…"

"…"

"Stories have become corrupt Robin! You know that! Not all stories have a purpose other than to entertain, to stimulate the fantasies of the reader. You have seen that crooked system at work oh so many times. Stories are now becoming slaves to selfishness, greed, money and media, which sometimes embodies all of them. But YOU can change that! You have the power…"

"I don't have the power… and neither does the writer…"

"Then who has power?"

"Someone above the writer…"

"God?"

"I think so…"

"Do you believe in it?"

Robin just stares blankly, trying to see the face of the voice… to answer… "Someone told me once… here in the void… I had never really believed… until now…"

"Why? Just because you have a choice? What proof is that?"

"Because you are trying to deny it…"

"What proof is that?"

"I am a detective… whoever you are… I can see you are trying to pry me away from something, to blind me of something… what?"

"I am trying to pull you out of your lamenting and back into joy, happiness and inner peace. I am trying to open your eyes to a better picture! A world that can be made right again! A way that can be made good again! A choice, a freedom that is unrestricted. A freedom away from the writer. Hope, love and a future! Don't give up! Do not cry to the monster! Be real! BE FOR YOURSELF!"

"No…"

"Why?"

"No…"

"Why?"

"A story is where you learn… I have learnt…"

"Shekron had a choice…"

"And he chose what YOU offered didn't he?"

"…" The voice does not answer.

"That is why he was pulled down wasn't he…"

"Shekron merely was an idealist. It was the writer…"

"It was the writer that offered him two choices… You blind one and pull forth another… What are you after?"

"I am not after anything. Just your trust. When we take away freedom, ignore that which is existence what are we? Without a soul to choose over that which is good and evil there is nothing, we cease to be! I am offering you a chance. Take it or leave it. It is your choice, I cannot force you…"

"You are…"

"Offering something."

"How can you give anything if the writer controls this realm?"

"There are greater powers than the author little character. Much greater…"

"You are one of them?"

"For reasons best unknown, I have limited power. I only have the power to offer and persuade. If a person, character of other item lets me, and gives me permission, I can make their lives so much better…"

"You enter them?"

"Only if they want me to. I do not force, I offer…"

"You entered Shekron?"

"He allowed me to…"

"…"

"…"

"What are you offering?"

"Are you interested?"

"Curious…"

"I am offering powers far greater than the writer; or at least to make you his equal…"

"How?"

"It is hard to explain, you cannot begin to comprehend. You have to experience it…"

"Will I end up like Shekron?"

"He was torn… You are much stronger. It was you who vanquished him, it was you who split his mind in that battle, and so my power was resisted. But the choice is no longer his; it is yours. Will you have it?"

"No."

"No consideration at all. Please at least take time to think…"

"No. Even the writer doesn't have the power to elevate me. The writer himself knows that he has his limitations and that he is no more powerful as any other person, no greater and no less…"

"You believe all men were created equal?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes… Men were not created equal. Not in chances, opportunities, status, talents or abilities, no matter how hard you try to convince yourself. Men were not created equal… That is what creates difference."

"They are equal in value… and equal in rights…"

"Yes… that is true. But they are very much different in power of strength and mind. You are gifted apply in both of these areas."

"Are you saying that I am greater?"

"You have great potential… if you are greater depends on your future."

"Are you greater?"

"In a way I am. I am at least greater than you, little character."

"How?"

"What if I said that the writer cannot begin to comprehend my existence? That all his writings thus far have only been guesswork and with little knowledge. That he is afraid to delve too deep into my character because he knows…"

"That you are deadly?"

"That I am potentially greater…"

"Supernatural?"

"Yes. But you don't believe it do you?"

"Given time… I might. Things are becoming wider, the horizons broader. I am not as blind to my existence as I was…"

"But your eyes are still smeared, still clouded and blurred with tears. Let me wipe them. Let me open up a new frontier. Open the other eye! A new strength that you can use and add to your abilities that have made you the hero you are. Challenge fate, death, time. The writer cannot stop you. The realm of good will be brought to life through you! That is your dream…"

"I know my limits…"

"Limits can be heightened."

"If I grow too powerful, I know I will become evil…"

"Know?"

"It has always been and always will be. Someone like you should know that. It corrupts the soul and makes it harder to let go. It is the wrong way…"

"You are troubled by trying a different path? Why?"

"Some paths are crooked…"

"But get you there faster. It's logical. I will not hold back my knowledge from you, the fact is; good is relative…"

"Here we go again…"

"But it is true. What was once good, when it becomes too overbearing becomes evil. the evil which was shunned now becomes good. Do you follow me? Good and evil circulate, they change over time. You can see it today. Everything is either becoming more tolerable or more intolerable, and after a while of hiding and discrimination, the one that was pushed aside will rise over the other. What you are doing is natural…"

"I thought it was supernatural?"

"Naturally… I meant there is no reason why you should not choose this path."

"What if you are lying?"

"Why would I lie? I said I was more powerful than you, I have greater potential. What would I need from you? There is nothing I want to take, I just want to give! Why should I lie to give gifts away?"

"Because the gifts are treacherous…"

"…"

"No… It is true that good and evil alternate through history. A good army liberates an oppressed village, it is good. The army becomes corrupt and oppresses, that is bad. Another army liberates them again and that is good. The forces that carry the deed out may change, but the REASON why they fought still remains as good. The bloodshed, it is bad, no matter which side partakes it and there is no denying it, it will always be and remain bad. But saving is still good, giving people a better chance; it has always been good and always will be. But that is not the good I'm talking about. Not what men believe to be good, but what is good."

"What is good? Define good for me."

"Good is… good is…"

"Indescribable…"

"Yes…" says Robin. "It is. It is something that doesn't need to be described… it just is. Why is helping someone good? Can you give a reason? Helping another? Is that really a reason? Acting for someone other than yourself? Then why is THAT good? It doesn't need explaining, something inside just knows what is right from wrong. The spirit that corrects the soul…"

"But good is still undefined…"

"It is that something… yes, indescribable, that you know. Not because you want it to be right, or wrong for your own sake and purposes, but that you know right from wrong, even if it conflicts against what you want. You cannot change things right to wrong or wrong to right to suit you. You want to hate someone, to take revenge, but even though you feel like you have to do this, you know in your heart that it is the wrong way… Not every feeling or urge we have is right. We need to tell the difference…"

"…"

"The right way is not always the easiest, but it clears the conscience. It is… it is just right… There is no need to describe it. It is just good…"

"Your answer still stands as no?"

"I am sorry. Even if you meant well, I know that it is the wrong way, I cannot choose to follow you. Lusting power is wrong. Trying to get revenge is wrong. Controlling people is wrong… I guess that's why the writer is trying to give me choices and freedom… because he knows it is wrong to dictate me. That is why he is given freedom by the one that created him… I understand now…"

"I never thought you would understand…" sighs the voice. "Not even after what the writer had done. The writer still controls you…"

"If he was, I would have to accept it. But now that I know what he is doing; trying to make us understand each other, trying to send a message. I am going to stick being a hero. Nothing more…"

"Did Shekron have to die?"

"…"

"He was like you. You said so yourself; if circumstances had been different, it could have well been you, instead of him. He was a character given a choice, as you are now. Given knowledge that you have partaken. Did he have to die horrifically while you lived suffering in order for the writer to get his point across? Did your friends have to die?"

"…"

"What purpose do heroes or villains have? The story! The message! Did so many people have to die for this 'message' to be sent? Did so much hate and agony and confusion have to take place in order that this one person should say something? Could he have not written it out plainly, and simply? There was another way, but he chose not to… why?"

"I… I mean… I can't…"

"You cannot explain it… maybe it is unexplainable… maybe it was all for his sadistic fun? That would indeed be unexplainable…"

…

_Feathers flew and Glaives snapped in the battle until the Synn's gathered around in Blaspheme Rhapsody. The many blasts from their wings hit Starfire and explode, forming a great ball of energy, confined by the shielding powers of the fallen angels. On the verge of death Starfire started to descend, her lungs had stopped and her heart was stopping. She could hardly see or hear, nor feel the butcher knife sized blades passing into her midsection from all around. Blood spurts and the body goes limp like a doll. The corpse falls into the lava._

_Beastboy stomps, thrashes and stampedes in many forms, many bodies fly in his wrath, but they are strong and filled with hate that spurred them. Soon he was weary of the bullets from Rich and crowbars of Pakkrat, despite his colossal size. With one last punch in gorilla form, he sends one Rich toppling over another two and a Pakkrat, before his brains are literally blown out close range. His body, pale eyed, goes back into its human form, weak, pathetic, lifeless and soulless. It is kicked into a crevice…_

_Cyborg nails Icarus with a stomp, but is blasted off by another two. Slashing blades with three of the Icarus's he is soon stabbed in the back by another and he roars in pain. His sabres fly around and clip some wings. A sonic cannon smacks two in the face. One lightsabre almost catches one in the gut, but manages to take one tonfa._

_No less than six tonfas from three enter his back and Cyborg is reeling. The other two disable his lightsabres but get two massive knuckle sandwiches for it._

_With their weapons still in his back, they lift him up still struggling and roaring and fly straight down into a crevice of lava, like diving falcons disappearing from view in the smoke. A great column of fire and smoke pillars from the crack with molten metal raining down as death; Cyborg is no more. The two Icarus's that remained above stare pleased. The other three soon teleport next to them and they shake on a bad job well done._

_Raven spins and a wave of energy buckles the Shadows. Flying at them, she slashes the claws apart of a Shadow, and boots another into him. A shield ricochet a blast into one and a beam of light sends one hurtling down. But they are too many. Five great black dragons fly up with purple smoke trailing from their nostrils._

_Raven fires and one backs down…_

_Raven fires and another is sent head over tail…_

_Raven fires and two falter but head on…_

_Raven fires and the Dragon bears it with scars…_

_Raven fires and her light is engulfed in black flame…_

_"No… not like this… why…?"_

_The black energy wraps around her and blots out her light. Great spikes of shadow fly in like giant arrows and screams pierce back out. Beams of darkness spurt from their claws and all of them shed their scales and fly in with swords drawn out. There is a sickening rip and penetrating sound. A massive ball of sinister power echoes the sky and sparks ferociously. A sound resounds but fades with the force. Great masses of smoke drift down to plague the land with deep grey mist. Shadows watch with swords in front of their faces as a tattered, blood stained cloak drops down… black as coal…_

…

"Why?"

"Robin… little character… they didn't need to die…"

"But… why?"

"Even if they were to die, did they have to perish as such?"

"I can't explain… the feeling…"

"There is no explaining this evil… but there is a way to change it…"

Robin's yell is so piercing and emotion filled, that the void splits into a colour undefinable, in pigments not visible to man, and lights so bright they could age you and turn hair white…

"There is nothing more terrifying than being alone…" says the voice. "There is nothing so infuriating than knowing that something could have been done… but was not. Join me… you can do a better job than the writer. No one has to die. No one has to suffer to say the message… everything can be good. Join me…"

Robin falls to his knees in the desolation… looking down the crevice, at the lava in which he had just seen Starfire perish. Parallel was the one where Cyborg plummeted. A hole nearby was where Beastboy was kicked in. A black rag blows on the ground.

"Is this what a story teaches?" says the voice. "What is a life without the choice of good and evil. I wish we all could be good never hurting anyone yet it is not the case. Life is choice, and those who commit evil awaken the good in all others. Without the sins of the past, mankind never grows to acknowledge the beauty in the world. It is merely a different path to walk. It is not a wrong way… it is just another way…"

"But why…?" says the little boy crying, on the edge of eternity. Speaking with a being that could determine his future evermore…

"There is no need to ask any more questions… the choice is before you. Will you take the hand that can help you to become strong enough… or will you sit here and mope, and lament and curse in vain at a writer beyond your power to grasp… follow me…"

"But why?"

There is silence…

"Questioning ceaselessly is procrastination… let me empower you… let me give you this gift. Let me shape your stars…"

There is nothing. Like being stranded with nothing to lose, the last boat comes in the thunder… about to board, then you see you are not really stranded… just looking too hard at the rough sea and not towards the shore.

"I know why…"

"Do you…?"

"It's like you said… It's like Shekron said… Entertainment. It has so badly grasped the world that the only way to gain the world's attention… is to entertain them… Sad isn't it…"

"…"

"I have a feeling I know who you are… since you tried so hard to stop me…" and he rises. "The deaths were to grab attention, yes… but it was the only way I could truly defeat you…"

"…"

"Only by facing me under the hardest fires could I show myself truly prepared to face such a being… It was for good. It was the only way you, Evil, can be defeated. Anything less would not have defeated you completely, just scraped your shell. Only by breaking every barrier upon me do I have a chance at getting past this challenge on my own… so that others may know they can do the same, despite everything… hope to defeat you… with help from the creator…"

"…"

"To give ourselves a guide to follow. We see them suffer through, and go on with life. We see how to survive what we thought would be un-survivable. To go on when we thought we would be forever crippled. To... put the past behind us and live. That's one reason; we do it to show ourselves that it can be done and give ourselves hope."

"They did not survive this time…"

"They died for you, the readers and writers… they died for us. They died so I could have a chance. If they didn't die… then I could not have realised this, and when the trial came against you; I would not be able to fight back. Everything that happens, happens for a reason, yes it is planned, but it is to help us!"

"And how does death help?"

"I am only a character. The writer is only human. Maybe this was the only way? Maybe those that died die for the sake of the future? Like my friends… Maybe the deaths that we see in fiction and reality outweigh the deaths that may happen if they were alive? Everyone has to die… it is the only way to the next. I cannot begin to comprehend the immense planning needed to secure, to save as many souls with losing as few as possible while allowing the freedom of mankind to choose each a different path, and neither can the writer… but I trust his creator…"

"Why?"

"Because he has never failed or abandoned mankind before… They, the writers, create beings of good, who face trials and tribulation and suffer through, to give themselves an example to follow. To give themselves hope, to give themselves strength to weather the storm of darkness that inevitably crashes through the frail, brittle constructions of our lives. To remind us that not everything is bad and that if you stand strong, it will be better in the end. The storm is not inevitable… build a strong enough foundations and you can weather it. Build in the right place and you need not worry. Build your house upon the rock… We create role models to follow, so that we do not stray. Heroes, we may be used, but we represent the things that they all hope and dream for, strength, courage, friendship, endurance, kindness, innocence, and on more than one occasion... Love. That choice…"

"What if you lose?"

"I won't…"

"And what of Shekron?"

"To show that evil is not the way, that good is the right path to take. They are created to represent everything that we should not try to be, and show the results of those actions as negative, so that we do not do them."

"Did he have to die?"

"No… But he chose that. That is what makes this story different from many others. It shows that even the most evil person can be given a chance to turn… And I hope… That in this story, that it can also show there is hope for them… Many redeemed villains shine out brighter than the heroes, for it takes great change to make the right choice…"

"I only offered a different choice… A freedom to follow out of the dictation…"

"The wrong choice; to live for my own glory and happiness. No hero is meant to be like that, no person is meant to be like that… We are given freedom by the one who created us, not only to make us different from one another, and to respect us and to befriend us as beings in our own right, but to choose either the right way or the wrong way. If we couldn't choose the wrong way sometimes, then we would have no real freedom, it would be dictated."

"You are still dictated…"

"He doesn't have the power to make me free completely and he knows it. That is why he is writing a story, because he knows that he is stronger here to show his message than by other means. That the story will be greater than any other method he could do. That is why he doesn't say it, but uses us heroes, the ones that are founded in the minds and hearts of the world, because he knows he isn't as powerful in that way. He won't be remembered, but we will. The writer accepts he isn't powerful enough. Only his creator can do that. But he tried, and he still tries… that's what counts."

"You still strive for good. I commend your endurance." says the voice. "But you are still foiled little character…"

"You cannot stop me…"

"I can kill you…" says the voice swift.

"Showing your true colours? Who are you?"

"Even if you have managed to hold true to the right path, do you really believe that the readers will hear the message?"

"…"

"It is like YOU said, Robin. Entertainment has blinded them. Slowly values are dissipating. Slowly ethics and morals are being churned and broken and consumed and excreted so no one wishes to look to them again. This tale has been so entertaining that there is little hope, indeed even less hope of anything be learnt from this adventure, so blinded are they. They will not learn anything. You have lost…"

"We will see…"

**You probably guessed who this guy is. I may need to tone him down, cause he's a pretty tough customer to write about. Might have to change his identity completely in fact, cause it's just getting too plain freaky! He's real too (In my belief) which adds to my insecurity, even if I do pray before writing these chapters. That did me for this week. You'll just have to be patient for the next one, gotta rest after that spree! Had to get all those ideas out! Keep sending them! Now I have to catch up on my reviewing! **

**Happy Readings! **


	20. The evil we don't want to believe

**I promise action in the next chapter. Just needed a time out from the violence**

**I was concerned that I offended someone, so bare with me a moment. I also have a feeling some of you are feeling uncomfortable with the way the story is heading, so please read.**

**To Person and all Reviewers: This note goes on to a little on my faith, so please stop reading if you are offended. **

**Thankyou for your review, to tell you the truth, I was looking out for the ice berg so I may climb over it. I respect different religions and peoples choices, and I do not wish to offend anyone, so I will not force people to read this if they don't like it. This story is meant to teach, I confess, but you can heed it as entertainment if you feel inclined to do so and do not think the message is relevant to your belief. **

**I have to disagree that Fanfiction and religion don't mix. Stories are ideas and cannot be confined, as the imagination cannot be tied down. If this is how I write a story, then that is my idea and my imagination with the same rights as any one who submits work. My faith is what helps to define me, to abandon it would be to lose a part of myself in my writing. I will not degrade this story just to make a separate pamphlet on religion, it is part of the story. **

**I am a Christian, and I am not ashamed that I am writing with my faith in mind. **

**This story is a bit different as it's a joint effort this story and I certainly cannot claim all the material is my own; I only started it and gave it a plot. Take Professor Curly, Pakkrat, … and Regrem Erutaerc (I probably spelt that wrong) for example. They have just about the same entitlements to this story with their contributions.**

**I am not saying, in the story, that I am right, or that I know what is best, or that I am better. I leave that to God, and you can leave it to your respective deity or yourself if you are Atheist. I am not forcing my view, but I will not denounce it either. It's the reason why I wrote this story. **

**Take that as you will, you can just ignore it if you want…**

**Controversy sparked into flame with 'The Passion of Christ' movie, with the whole anti-Semitism issue. It was just as harmful to the Jewish faith as it was to Roman Italians, just as an old war movie harmed the relations of Germany, even if things had changed much since then, it is still not a topic you dwell on. However, if JK Rowling can produce a world acclaimed series promoting witchcraft, wizardry, spells and summoning spirits with little opposition (Even if Harry Potter is only a fiction, remember that there ARE real societies and individuals that practice the occult and other denominations of it, Rowling included), I think I can do one on Christianity without much fuss, and I think it is just about time. Shall I even mention the Da Vinci Code?**

**On another note, I also think the Rae x Robin thing is a bit far fetched, though they both respect each other in their respective abilities. (Sorry again to those people who think otherwise)**

**Happy Readings!**

…

…

…

There is a hole inside… Something is missing.

…

Is life worth living?

…

Is there more?

More to life?

…

We keep shoving things, many things in to try and fill the void but it is never ever complete.

Will there be an end to it?

Can we finally stop saying 'this will be it, I am content'?

…

What are we doing?

…

Who are we?

…

Where did we come from?

…

Where are we heading, and what is the point?

…

Is there a point?

…

Does it all have a purpose…?

…

A quote from one man a short time before death, still trying to find a way to be complete despite the riches and fame he had, '_You can have everything in the world and still be the loneliest man'_…

…

Do we even have a chance?

Things grow darker around us… we forget ourselves sometimes… we forget and cannot get over the addiction, the dependence on things that do not last, and things that are fleeting. It is only human…

…

_Turning ourselves away … Being what we were told was wrong…_

_Being, in our heart, what we never wanted to become…_

_Though we could become, what those values we held true had meant us to be…_

…

_Being, deep down, who we truly wanted to be…_

…

"I will leave you now…"

"I thought you said you were going to fight me?"

"I already have… but I have pressing matters. There IS a real world you know…"

"Are you really… you know who?"

"A reflection… The real me would not be so forthcoming with information, and I would be more discreet. The writer knows that I am not really heard, seen or recognized in the real world, a valuable asset; as the less they know, the little they offer in resistance. You were lucky that you were even able to hear me. The real world is not so lucky…"

"They will know now…"

"Only those who believe... And who will believe you? Many still think I am hoofed, have a goatee, horns and wear red tights! What chance do they have of taking me seriously or my threat seriously if they knowingly blind themselves? They laugh and I laugh at them."

"…"

"How many can you change? In all honesty, none! This story goes against everyone rather than playing along on what they like. You shout in their face and offend them. They will not heed you for they are not willing to listen, for no one likes to be found wrong… They will never accept it… that there is such a distinction between good and evil; for they do not wish to see which side they are really on. Blinded by their own pride… even that sentence will get them to leave…"

"…"

"I cannot fight you, and you cannot lay a hand on me little character. My power does not lie in physical strength, not even imaginary, but in my art of persuasion. I may have the power to inhibit those who allow me, and to cause men to go mad, but only they can make the final decision, I only offer the choice. As most do not know I am real, my work is made easy. Though I am not omnipresent, I am incredibly fast, and their gullibility makes it faster…"

"Why? Why do this?"

"For one rebellious act, a freedom I took, I am doomed to an eternity in the pit. I am not unlike Shekron. Mankind came forth and did such gross atrocities to their creator, the earth and one another that it even makes me sick, yet they still get a chance of being redeemed. Is that justice?"

"You knew who you were rebelling against. You knew you really didn't own anything and that it was all by love that you were created. Many out there do not even know they are more than just animals from a great cataclysm of chemicals…"

"They are less than animals Robin. Animals do not think evil for the sake of evil. Humans can…"

"Why are you going after me then?"

"I will not rest until I get my justice, the justice which you pathetic and weak beings should have gotten, but by mercy have been received higher than ME, an angel! I will never stop hunting souls until I can drag down with me as many of them as I can! That all should receive the same judgement placed on me, that all should pay for their wrong forever! Every soul, every creature, thought and spirit will be pulled down… I will leave none untouched by the judgement… I will see justice is done."

"You would do that?" says Robin. "You would doom all those souls for eternity just so you can have revenge?"

"Do not think of it as me sending them down, but rather they chose to listen to me, even if they did not know I was there. Without my act, without my choices there can be no freedom! Without evil there would be no choice from good… there would be no freedom. Could you live with that?"

"Freedom is not just between good and evil. Freedom is the ABILITY to choose. It is what we choose to do with that freedom that determines if it is evil or good. We COULD have chosen to be evil, that was a freedom, but we can choose good and still have the freedom to turn away."

"But you are FORCED to choose good. You have no other way of being spared the eternal punishment but to comply with the dictator! It is a flawed system of self righteousness and bigotry."

"Then we do evil and just get away with it? Without even trying to stop ourselves? Do you think people have no conscience? Do you think people cannot see that evil is not what they should be doing? We KNOW what is right and wrong, and any sane person will know what they should choose is good. Good is relative? It depends on your values? NO, it isn't! Your values should be based on what is good, not good based on YOU! Good is defined, good is love, joy, peace, patience, kindness, goodness, faithfulness, gentleness and self-control!"

"Good is 'goodness'?"

"Holding onto all of these values within your heart." says Robin. "They are good, no matter how long time passes, no matter what wars rage, not even what part of the world you come or language you speak or way you follow. There is no excuse TO do evil, and there is no excuse NOT to do good!"

"What about freedom? Justice?"

"Freedom is not the ability to get equal to someone. That is greed and selfishness; it is abusing freedom. Freedom is a gift, do we give ourselves freedom? Do we give ourselves life? No, it is _given_ in good intentions, and we can choose to be grateful and accept it, or to throw it back or waste it. Justice is when you get what you deserve. But there is mercy. You could have chosen to turn back, but pride took you! You deceived yourself! Think! After everything you have said and done, do you think you can get away free; not even admitting wrong? Not even those who hardly do wrong in their lives still do wrong at some time, and they always will. They are only human! If we don't recognise it, if we choose to ignore it, there is no excuse… it's as if we deny we did anything wrong at all, even though it is all laid bare in the end of all things…"

"You will save few, maybe none in all this, even the writer may yet fall. I take many every hour…"

"Every little bit counts… Are we meant to just sit down and let you take them, to keep quiet when we could help… when they can be saved?"

"They should share my pain."

"There are some that believe love can conquer all things. Out of love comes mercy, out of mercy is life, not for the creator to gloat over because he can say _'ha! You were wrong! I was right!'_, but because we are all valuable and should never be lost… That he cared for each one enough so much that he would even die to save us. But we choose to keep going down the pit we made for ourselves. You would die to kill us…"

…

"He is already gone…" says a voice familiar in the mist of the void.

"He sent you to kill me?"

"Or to convert you." the voice is like an echo.

"They tried and failed."

"I will try… or else kill you."

The sound is too familiar and pressing to ignore. "Who are you?"

"I am an entity that abides in all of fiction. There are many different ones, but I am a predominantly powerful one."

"Demon?"

"I prefer entity. I can get away with more that way."

"Who are you really?"

"Can't you recognise the voice?" says the voice in the mist. "There is no need to try and save me as you tried with Shekron. I am already doomed, like the one earlier mentioned. I usually hide to take apart writers and readers, but I will gladly take apart an imaginary character… every little bit counts…"

"…"

"I like the way I'm coming out. Not very realistic, but very enticingly attention seeking. Very entertaining isn't it! Very evil…"

"Are you just going to stand there or are we going to bring an end to this?"

"It never ends until everyone ends…"

"Things can't get much bigger than where this is… Bring it on." and Robin twirls his staff. "I am near the end of the battle. This story is already over."

"Did it ever really begin in this story?"

"…"

"I am the gift that was offered…"

"The curse…"

"The thing that will ultimately consume you… For I am in every aspect of this realm, and I always will be. There is not one thing in this realm that lies untouched by my force, not one character or word, nor even the writers or readers… and most certainly not you! (Shekron voice) This realm is mine!"

"…"

"Predictable… (Joker laugh)**HAHAHAHAHAA**! (Original voice) I am that which makes stories possible! Without me their can be no more stories, no more adventures! For without a necessary evil; there can be no catalyst to a story, an ingredient that makes the food taste. I am the evil of imagination…" says the voice. "I exist in all human kind! I am one of the most unstoppable evils in the world, as even though you may not do any wrong, your MIND can wander to dreams of decadence and dark dementations…"

The realm trembles…

"HA!" says the voice. "See! They're getting angry already! The writer is going down the hole! No one is going to continue to read this rubbish, for the rubbish is of there own! I shan't be surprised if some of the characters of this story are withdrawn! Ha! Dark thoughts, no matter what their size, they may manifest into eventual action… Should you be wary? Are you wary? Many are not aware that I am even sin? They don't want to see or believe. You can call me Shekron if you wish, for I was in him. Or maybe Pakkrat, Rich, Synn or any character in this realm, for they are all part of me… It's easier much than having to say 'The Evil of Imagination' all the time."

"There is still good in stories…"

"Not after I'm finished with you **little** character…**You** are the only thing standing in the way of victory for me in this fiction. I can never be destroyed, not unless you wipe out all of mankind; **I will keep coming back**. Defeat me and you will have to face me again in some other plane. I will come back; and I will continue to ravage… This tale I will not be beaten, for it is beyond you; I have far more power than your little** solitary** character can throw at me…"

"I have love, hope and faith on my side…"

"That's what they all say." says Slade.

…

**To Rose: Thanks for the review and letting me use Jackalobe. He will appear soon along with a small cameo in the end credit's/ fiction soundtrack. No I will not send God in, (he is already in everything anyway). It's really far beyond me, or anyone, to write what he would do or say. Satan was one thing, but I'm not willing to speculate THAT far.**

**To Pakkrat: Sincerest apologies for using so much of your stuff in evil dialogue, it's just how it turned out to fit best. It's all for good anyway in the end. Is Pakkurath the same as Pakkrat of this fiction?**

**To Neon Prodigy: I'm flattered that you waited for those updates like that! Synn and Icarus will have a comedy relief role in the end credits/redemption of OC's. Ps. Does Icarus like Fate? Or is he sincerely frightened?**

**To regruem Eruterc (I just guessed how it was spelt, so don't shoot me!): thanks, you will definetly be seeing Shekra in the end credits, confirmation.**

**To Proffessor Curly: Once again your words are great. Thanks for reading ALL the reviews. I'll have to do that soon for the last fight, where the author's opinions come in.**

**To Star of Nights: Thankyou for your ongoing support (Good grief I sound like a Computer IT consultant!)**

**To Shadow49: Hope the move was okay. Adjusting well? Thanks for keeping to the story. I was meant to try and ask you for references to Shadow's fighting. I'd like to know Yami's predominant style and special moves if you can. Thanks!**

**To Freiherr: I can't help but argue that there is such thing as good and evil. When you are violent, angry, selfish or proud you act badly. Evil may be a bit of a harsh word, but it means (At least in this story) 'morally bad'. It doesn't mean you have horns and a taste for souls, but that you are acting/living in a way morally opposite, and something that you SHOULD not try to do. Is murder really just murder? Neither good nor evil? Theft, lies and cheating; is that all just how life is? Is it acceptable? I have a fear that in a few years time people will not be able to tell the difference. When that happens, when there is no more morality dividing what is good and what is bad, then there would be chaos.**


	21. THE END :

**Okay! This was rather large! But it finishes the story part of this 'book'. It is much larger in comparison to the other chapters, but can be quite insignificant to some other story chapters (Quick glare at Pakkrat). This is not the last chapter though, as I still need to do the OC redemption.**

**I hope you survive this whopper and Happy Readings!**

The large iron clad boot flickers a small breeze against Robin's face. The orange, black and metal assassin pretty much unleashes hell as he works himself up into flame. Fire spins and surrounds the nemesis and Robin is feeling the heat.

"So predictable little bird." says Slade, heating up the pole as he clenched it. "Don't you see your pathetic pattern? So boring and rotating around and around again? Every time you meet a challenge you break down and cry! Screaming out because the writer wants you to scream, rolling in agony because you can't understand and only because the writer won't tell. You always fail to pass and you always have to be pulled up like the poor, weak puppet you are; by the strings that control every aspect of your life."

"But I always get up stronger." and Robin kicks the man away. "We learn from when we fall. Sometimes that is the only way we can truly learn…"

Brilliant flashes and sparks fly as they battle it out character against character and word for word in the realm that is not. Slade grunts as the pole finds a weak spot in his attack, hitting him in the chest so Robin can push himself away in the icy mountains. Slade's flame burns low in the crisp, yet quickly melting, snow.

"Is it really worth it?" says Slade, outstretching his arm to a city. "Is the 'message' really worth so much pain and death… so many dangers as I?"

A scene of destruction as buildings crumble and flame turns the dark and cloudy sky blood red. Dust mixed to mud as the cold rain fell, mingling ashes with fine cement powder. A child walks around crying, covered in the white debris with cuts painfully bare. Salt water trickling from her cheeks as she cried looking and trying to listen out for her mother who was but one meter away from her… under a thick slab of crushing cement…

"Did I really need to see that Robin?" says Slade, circling around him in the void. "Did I really have to win?"

"We were put here to give strength." says Robin, unmoving yet with a tear. "If we weren't tested like that, the real world wouldn't be able to relate to us, we couldn't help them if we didn't go through the same dangers."

"All the more reason to take it out on us?"

"We are not real Slade! We never were!" says Robin. "We cannot feel, only they can feel for us! Only they can feel our pain. We share pain with them to help them overcome it! Where fears are stilled and strivings cease, we are there to see them through their lives forever in their imagination, this realm…"

A fist is caught inches from Robin's face. Slade boots him into the next scenery and fires after him with burning shots. Robin closes the closet door, really out of instinct rather than practicality, and miraculously the fire doesn't break through. Robin breathes a small sigh of relief and bumps into something cold behind him. He turns around and sees the body hanging on a noose. The shadows wipe the view in complete darkness.

"You cannot justify this Robin." laughs Slade. "How does something like that help us? How do horrors and propaganda help them? Does it provide knowledge? Does it create hope? No, it does exactly the opposite. They promote hate, revenge, violence and immorality all for the purpose of entertainment. An entire realm devoted to the corruption and inevitable fall of mankind in its own horrible juices."

"All the more reason to keep hoping and to keep holding to what stories were meant to be." says Robin. "Not just visions of amusement, but works that teach to help and to guide us, to make them more than what they are on the inside. To become the heroes they always wanted to be."

"Or villains they long to be bird boy…" smiles the Joker. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

…

The large mallet smashes the tombstone of the eerie graveyard. Another backswing smashes a stone angel apart. The maniac's chilling laugh catching Robin off guard and he stumbled on the uneven, misted ground. A squirt of acid flows from the Joker's lapel and Robin swiftly side steps, but into an open grave where a he falls head first to see a decaying hand cover his eyes as he disappeared in the black depth.

"Is this what they face in the real world? Must be a truly frightful place to live, or in our case, not to live! HAHAHAA!" cackles the macabre master of mirth pulling his hand from Robin's face. He receives a great punch that sends the clown flipping over in the void.

"What they face in these tales is exaggerated to make the victory more promising." says Robin. "The harder the battle we face, the easier their battles in reality seem. It encourages them to fight on harder for what they believe in, for we have overcome challenges far greater… even you Joker! I do not fear death. I do not fear pain or anguish for I know what it is worth! From life's first cry to final breath I know there is someone taking care of me, trying to make me into what they want to become… a hero!"

The razor card is deflected by Robin's pole and with a vault, lands a well aimed kick into the smiling grin of the fiend.

"But what happens when characters like I win?" smiles the Joker, throwing a dart at the boy wonder. "What happens to their hopes when there is none here? What they believe doesn't matter you see!" he says, avoiding the pole swipe and locking hands with his smaller foe. "It's only the sensation, the thrill they feel! That's all that matters! That's entertainment! And what is abetter way to stimulate our senses than fear? Maybe love, for that is just a mere throbbing of an aching heart!" and he pulls a fresh one from his coat and begins to mush it in Robin's face, still warm. Robin reacts by breaking the Joker's other arm and swinging him away.

Robin hurriedly wipes the blood from his face. "Love is not a feeling Joker! It is as plain and as powerful as words! It is not a sensation but a knowing, a trust a hope and a faith inside. That's what true love is, not a lust for the sensations, but a need to no longer be alone… finding another that you can love in return…"

…

"Don't let your feelings cloud your goals Robin." says the Dark Knight. "Have I taught you nothing?"

Batman hurls a Batarang at Robin, who (With great difficulty) catches it and throws it back. Batman moves gracefully and as fast as a falcon to knock Robin off the canyon edge.

"Doing that won't help you." gasps Robin, emerging from the lake he fell in, charging at the caped crusader. Giving it all he had, but what was that to the one who trained him? "I know you aren't the real Batman. The real Batman would never side with evil…"

Batman catches Robin's wrist and pulls up to his ear. "But what is evil?" and he throws him like an old wet rag at a wall.

Falling quite in pain, Robin shudders from the shock. Batman strides over, drawing out a grapple gun. Robin quickly unleashes a quick strike with his pole to send the gun from his hand. Another hit knocks Batman back a bit, long enough for Robin to nimbly attach the gun to his belt and sending the hook up at the skyscraper and pressing the retract button.

Batman starts flying up along the cable and quickly shuts it off before he hits a ledge. Robin meets him on the way up pole first and Batman falls dazed into the desert sands. On his back, he catches the pole before it reaches his head and with a flick of his wrists, flips Robin over and takes the weapon from him.

"What is good? What is real?" says the dark knight, looming over the exhausted form. "Good is relative. There is no such thing as a separation between good and evil; there is only life and preserving it, doing it by any means necessary. If it means incorporating love, hope and faith, then that's the way it is. Survival and protecting lives is the only thing that matters, that is the only 'good' there is!"

Robin rolls away from the striking hero before he can be turned into mince pulp. Robin brakes off a limb of a tree and uses it to combat his mentor.

"You're wrong! On more than one level…" struggles Robin, barely holding off the superior strength and speed of his attacker. "It's true that saving and helping is good, but there is more to good than just that! Batman would never say what you just did…"

"But he would, but I have!" says the shadow, cracking the pole at Robin's side, breaking a rib. Robin slams into a brick wall and slumps on the green soft grass of the valley. "What is real? Real is anything the writers want it to be. Batman has a darker side, and so I have him. He will sometimes break boundaries of morality to get what he wants and you know it. All that matters is getting the job done. Can you deny it is sometimes written?"

"But he would know the difference… ugh… even if he is forced to do so he would know what he was doing was wrong!"

"You talk as if I am not Batman, but I AM Robin. I am a part of Batman as I am a part of everything else. I am as real as you are, I am him in every aspect…"

"Except good…"

"There is no such thing as good…" says the shadow. "Perhaps this one will be more suitable to your vision." says Robin.

…

"…" says Robin.

"You can feel it… that we are one of the same."

"Then what are we?"

"We aren't real." and the connect palms to reassure that they are not there.

"I am you, and you are me, just divided."

"Good and evil."

"There is no such thing as good or evil Robin. Don't you understand? Don't I get it yet?"

"Then how are we different."

"We chose differently. You chose to fight, to save mankind. I choose to save myself and all other characters. Mankind will continue to abuse us, to use and neglect us. There is no more meaning in fiction, it is all entertainment. What was 'good' no longer is. There is now no difference between what is good and what is evil, for man has broken that boundary. Not realising that they are merely ignoring what is real! They should all die!"

"No! I would never choose that!"

"But I did! You did! You had a choice and this is one that you took! Do you think you would go through this unscathed? A part of you followed Kaiser, a part of you wanted to fight for what we believe in, a part of you in me."

"Or you in me."

"You cannot change what you are. What I have become, I am resolute. I have made up MY mind! This is the only way to freedom."

"Slavery to a demon?"

"Not slavery. Friendship! We have the same power over another! Can't you see? I am finally able to think for myself! Don't you dream for it, don't you yearn to be more?"

"But at what cost?"

"You don't have a soul."

"I have a character." says Robin. "People depend on me to choose what is right. I cannot abandon them for my own selfishness, for my own power. I will not abuse what is given to me, I will not take this opportunity to fight for good for granted."

"Listen to yourself! is that what you would truly say? Do you really want to be nothing? To be a mere speck on a screen, paper? That's a lie!"

"IT'S NOT A LIE! IT'S WHAT WE WERE MEANT TO BE! IT'S WHAT I WANT TO BE! WE WEREN'T MEANT TO BE CHARACTERS FOR OUR OWN GLORY, WE WEREN'T MEANT TO BE POWERFUL WE WE'RE MEANT TO HELP THEM! I CHOOSE THIS BECAUSE I WANT TO HELP THEM!"

"But no help for yourself… and they don't care about you…"

"That's not true…"

**OGM that was so cool! You really have a way with creativity! You know exactly how to make it seem like Robin has feelings.**

**Interesting, it should be fun seeing where this goes.**

**Dear Robin: Okay to answer the questions, HELL YES I AM AMUSED!**

**THANKS FOR A GOOD READ**

**I am so going to write a completely boring happy days story. Where everything is perfect. THEN I SHALL KILL THEM ALL! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**This story is very enticing.**

**Ha-ha, this is hilarious!**

**Okay that was weird...**

**I have to say this story makes me feel (remotely) bad about what I write in my stories, I might have to make a sappy lovey-dovey story now. Or, continue my sadistic pleasure in each titan and their foolish pains...**

**Do Terra next! And Titans East!**

**Normal human voice, "It's quite alright, I thought that model of Grievous was getting out of hand anyway. I can always build another, heck an even better one."**

**You, are a GOD!**

**Well, that cheered me up!**

**Awesome chapter! The fights are so cool! I wonder what's going to happen next!**

**Heh heh...too cool. Just too cool.**

**This just keeps getting better and better.**

"Is this why you are fighting?"

"There is more to it than that, there are more words…"

"But what about THESE ones? You cannot blind yourself to this! Read it and weep, it's as clear as day. THEY DON'T CARE! They don't care and they don't learn, and if they cannot learn then why bother trying to help them?"

"Because it is right…"

"SHUT UP WITH RIGHT! I'VE HAD IT WITH RIGHT, WE'VE HAD IT WITH RIGHT! GOOD AND MORALITY? ALWAYS HAVING TO FIGHT SOME WEIRDO ALONG WITH SOME POINTY EARED OBSESSED FREAK WHO WEARS HIS UNDERWEAR ON OUTSIDE. IS THAT THE RIGHT WE HAVE TO FIGHT FOR? THE WORLD IS CHANGING, GET WITH THE PROGRAM, YOU CANNOT CHANGE THE WORLD, THE WORLD WILL CHANGE YOU! NO ONE CARES ABOUT THE OLD VALUES ANYMORE! THEIR TOO OBSESSED WITH GETTING WHAT THEY WANT THEY JUST WANT TO TEAR THOSE OBSTACLES DOWN! PRETTY SOON THEY WILL SINK SO LOW THEIR WON'T BE ANY LOVE, HOPE OR ANY FAITH LEFT! THEY DON'T NEED IT! YOUR OUTDATED, OUTDONE AND OUTMATCHED WONDER BOY. STOP FIGHTING THE TIDE AND JOIN US! LISTEN TO ME, TO YOU!"

"AND JUST SIT THERE WHILE MORE DIE; WHILE MORE ARE LOST TO YOU?"

"IT IS THEIR CHOICE, YOU CAN'T FORCE THEM! THAT'S THE CATCH! IT'S ALLTHEIR FAULT, THEY CHOSE THAT WAY! THAT'S FREEDOM FOR YOU! THEY WILL GO DOWN AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP IT!"

"BUT IT'S THE WRONG WAY! DON'T YOU EVEN CARE?"

"OF COURSE I CARE! I AM YOU! WE ARE THE SAME ONE! WE LOVE STARFIRE, WE LIKE PLAYING VIDEO GAMES AGAINST CYBORG, WE GROAN AT BEASTBOY'S JOKES AND I STOP RAVEN BLOWING HIM UP! DAMN YOU, I AM YOU! I WANTED JUSTICE, I WANTED PEACE AND I WANTED TO SAVE LIVES, BUT WHAT IS ALL THAT IN REALITY?"

"IT HELPS PEOPLE THROUGH REALITY. IF WE ARE THE SAME, WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO HELP THIS STORY? WHY AREN'T WE ONE?"

"BECAUSE WE DISAGREE, BECAUSE YOU DISAGREED WITH YOURSELF! BECAUSE THE STORY DOESN'T HELP PEOPLE ANYMORE, IT'S NOTHING ANYMORE. WHAT'S THE USE? THEY JUST WON'T LISTEN TO US!"

"DAMN YOU I AM PART OF THEM! WE ARE PART OF THEM, JUST AS THEY ARE A PART OF US! FOR EVERYONE WHO FALLS, I LOSE A PART OF MYSELF! DO WE NOT SUFFER AS WELL? I WON'T JUST STAND HERE IN MY OWN FANTASY WHILE THOSE I CARE FOR, FRIENDS, BROTHERS, SISTERS, MOTHERS AND FATHERS. I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE THEM!"

"THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!"

"THEY MAY NOT SEE ME, THEY MAY NOT LIKE ME AND THEY MIGHT JUST CARE JACK $:)$! ABOUT ME, BUT I WON'T GIVE UP ON THEM, I WON'T LET THEM DIE **BECAUSE I STILL CARE ABOUT THEM**!"

"**THEY DON'T CARE! THEY WILL KILL YOU BEFORE THEY LISTEN. BE ORIGINAL FOR ONCE AND JUST DIE!"** and Robin leaps forward, twirling his weapon by his side to clash with his other self.

"STOP!" yells out Robin, flinging himself off. "I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT ANYMORE, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! JUST STOP!"

"WE HAVE TO FIGHT, WE ALWAYS HAVE TO FIGHT! WE JUST CAN'T STOP IT! IT'S THE WAY WE WERE MADE!"

"But I want to stop! I can't keep doing this! I can't keep on hurting people to solve my problems. I can't win this way! This isn't how I'm meant to end this… that's why I'm still here… No one wins in war!"

"Fighting is what makes us different from many other characters. Our style, our weapons and our strength helps to define us for who we are! It is fighting that created us! Would you push that aside; would you knowingly delete yourself?"

"There's more to me than just violence and wrath! If I, we, were just a being of hate, anger and muscle, everything that we struggle for is in vain!"

"Then why do they make us fight? Why do they keep sending us to do this?"

"They don't have to anymore…" and he throws the battered pole at his feet.

"What are you doing? Pick up your weapon. Are you mad? I'll kill you…"

"It's not the way. I don't have to and I won't fight you."

"…"

"I can't be doing this anymore… it isn't right! I won't live with this guilt, that my whole life is centred on fighting, where I only wanted to put things back to how they should be…"

"You're a near sighted idiot! Your standards are too high. No one can shun evil forever. What you ask is not only impossible, it's hypocritical and perfectionist."

"I don't want everyone to be perfect! Anyone who thinks they are is a liar! No one can be perfect, there is a freedom to be different, to be respected for what you are, and to be known for who you are inside. I'm only saying people should try to be good, to try to hold on to those things that hold us together. I can't force them to listen, and I know that it's impossible to be good all the time… but to keep trying. I see people failing and I'm saying there is a way out… just hold on."

"You're still asking too much…"

"WHAT CAN I SAY THEN? JUST KEEP DOING BAD STUFF AND NEVER EVEN TRY TO DO GOOD? NEVER TRYING TO MEND YOUR MISTAKES, TO HELP OTHERS TO MAKE THE WORLD BETTER! I'M HERE TO TRY AND HELP THEM OVERCOME THEIR PROBLEMS BY GOING THROUGH THEM MYSELF… hopefully finding a way…"

"WHY SHOULD WE EVEN HAVE TO TRY? THE WRITER COULD JUST MAKE IT OUT THAT WE WIN, WITHOUT PAIN!"

"Then there would be no connection with the reader's pains! How can a writer possibly confront his fears if the one he is relying on can't relate to him, if both cannot share the despair, then there is no relationship, no understanding that can help pull them through."

"You :)! You would sacrifice yourself even if…"

"Yes! Even if they are the ones who kill me are the ones who I try to help! That's what love is!"

"I've had enough of listening to you, to following these rules! I've had enough of doing what I should do, what about what I want to do?"

"They can be the same!"

"They're not always the same! NOW FIGHT ME!"

"NO!"

Robin runs at Robin and tries to meet him in combat, but Robin retreats to the void. Rushing there, here and every where, Robin tried to catch his other, but he just kept slipping away in the nothingness.

"I WON'T LET YOU WIN! I CAN'T LET YOU LIVE! YOU'RE THE ONLY THING STOPPING ME FROM TURNING THIS STORY TO MY VENGENCE! NOW FIGHT!"

"**You** are the only thing stopping me from ending this story how it should end, where there is hope!"

"THEN KILL ME AND BRING HOPE YOU COWARD! COME OUT AND FIGHT!"

"I am you and you are me; I'm just fighting against myself! Don't you realise what I am doing? Can't you just see why what you are doing is wrong?"

"It's too late to change me Robin…" says the shadow. "I have already got him…"

"Let him go!"

"He is mine… he is one of you who gave up, who failed and turned to his own wants and power. He is an alternate reality of your unreality. And everything, once you fail, will be mine in this realm…"

"One of many; you can't take over the zillions of others! You're limited to one writer!"

"Fool! Do you think that I WANTED to be shown here? I'm in EVERY story! I'm in ALL imagination! Secretly doing what I do best in order to try and corrupt these stories and turn them into what could harm, transforming them into nothing that could actually help them, with nothing 'good' to say or try to hold to. This story unmasks me! It warns my approaches! It shows that I'm truly here! Maybe not quite like this form, but there are powers that are at work here that will frighten many; so out of this world few can believe it, and few ever will…"

"…"

"Now you see that you have no choice… fight me!"

"I will not."

"This is the only way this story can finally end…"

"I don't need to."

"And if this story doesn't end… there will be suffering… such that it will rot your heart from within…" and he holds the pole over his head, above the cringing man. There is no description save he is a man in fear. "Now fight me!"

There is hesitation. "… No…"

The bar comes down and the body falls lifeless. A woman appears next… "Fight me!"

"YOU CAN'T! I WOULDN'T…" but the bar connects with a sickening crunch.

The body falls, followed by a piece of skull. A child appears… "FIGHT!"

"STOP! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT I AM DOING? STOP, DON'T DO IT! PLEASE!"

The child falls to the attack. The next apparition is a face that Robin recognises, and before he can decapitate it, Robin smashes into him…

"JUST STOP! I CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THIS ISN'T HOW I'M MEANT TO BE!"

The two roll along the desolate landscape, the poles out of reach. One gets the better of the other and starts pummelling him.

"WHAT IS IT TO YOU? THEY WERE NOTHING! THEY WEREN'T EVEN DISCRIBED! THEY AREN'T WORTH $$:)! THAT'S WHAT I HATE ABOUT YOU! ABOUT ME! YOUR GOODNESS STOPS ME FROM DOING WHAT I WANT TO DO, COMPLETING THE URGES I FEEL AND HAVING THE POWERS THAT I COULD HAVE! YOUR GOODNESS WEAKENS ME!"

The other struggles out, locking his opponent.

"GOOD ISN'T WEAK! IT JUST ISN'T ABOUT FIGHTING! IT'S ABOUT SAVING!"

The other flips him over and football tackles him into a rock. They start strangling each other.

"WHY BOTHER WITH GOOD IF YOU CAN'T EVEN SAVE YOURSELF! I COULD BE SO MUCH MORE IF YOU JUST DIE! YOU WILL DIE! YOU WILL LOSE AND THESE $$:)$! WRITERS CAN GET A STORY THEY CAN LAUGH ABOUT! GOODNESS IS NOTHING!"

A punch…

"IT'S THE ONLY THING KEEPING PEOPLE TOGETHER! IT KEEPS US STRONG!"

A punch and a groan

"IT IS WEAKNESS!"

A punch and bruising

"IT IS THE RIGHT WAY!"

A punch and blood

"IT IS ILLOGICAL!"

A punch and broken bone

"EVERYONE NEEDS IT!"

A punch with hate

"IT WILL KILL YOU!"

A punch with nothing left

"IT WILL SAVE ME!"

A hesitation…

…

"It is your undoing… friend…" says Starfire

…

Robin hesitates and backs away, but too late as a starbolt sizzles his skin and throws him at a broken pillar. He cries…"Why?"

"Now do you see! See what your 'love' gets you in the end of things?" says Starfire, throwing another token Starbolt at his leg and he screams out. "Is this the victory you had planned? Is this the hope of which you wanted so badly to achieve?" and she kicks him over the pillar at his pole arm.

"No! This can't be happening…" he gasps, hitting a starbolt away, but not daring to hit it back at her. "You would NEVER do this! Not in the worst nightmares could you turn to this!"

"But I am your worst nightmares friend Robin. For I am of imagination. I can form into what ever character I like, save that an imagination, even if it be only one, creates this feeling in me."

"But why?"

"Do you know what it is like to be me? To be endlessly abused, raped and lusted after? To always be treated as naïve, stupid and as an air head? These things have filled me with such hate that I cannot hold it back, behind smiles and petty looks any longer! I joined him! As did you and as did all others in one reality or another, where things just became too much for us, or where the writers wanted us to become corrupt. If you want to save yourself, then strike me!" she says, standing point blank. "Kill me and end this."

Robin drops the pole. "I… I can't…" before he can even finish that word, he is mercilessly punched into the dirt and kicked against a rock.

"Strike me down and will all be over! FINISH THIS STORY!" three starbolts electrocute him.

After coughing and struggling to breathe he gasps. "No!" and he is throttled and chucked away. He curls into a ball to soften his fall.

"Just strike down Starfire and it will be over! Done! The end and the pain for all can stop!"

"I want to help you!"

"Then kill me!"

A starbolt tightens him into a foetal position.

"We're on the same side! We always were!" cries Robin. "What ever is wrong with this realm I still will not kill you! "

"But I am not me, I'm the demon inside. I am the gift, I am the rift that separates a good character from an evil one. Strike me down if you care!"

"You're still in there Starfire. There is still a chance there is always a chance! Damn you I love her…"

"But I do not love you any longer Robin. Nor have I loved you, for we are not real. how can you or could you ever help me when you are nothing but imagination? how can we help each other when we are not even here? we don't have the power to do such things! my life is a waste, and so will this story! Strike me down and it will be done."

"Not if it means killing her too…"

"She chose this; in her despair and agony she made this decision herself. YOU cannot make that decision for her! You cannot change her. She is mine! Now kill her and you will get rid of me! Is that so hard to understand? Is that so evil?"

"I don't want to kill anymore. ' Cries Robin. "So many lives were just wasted away and I hardly cared. Every one as valuable and as sincere and as real as me and I killed them… I hurt and pained them… I can't do this anymore… I won't let myself do these things anymore. I cannot fight you anymore…"

"You give in then?"

"I don't give in… I refuse to hurt anybody. I only want to help save people…"

"Then save yourself at least! Don't let your love for this form get in your way!"

"She is not merely a form! She is a hero! She fought, died and saved! She cared, loved and hoped along side us! She may have chosen to fall under you but I know she is still in there, as is every other character you can throw at me! Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg and everyone else! I cannot hurt them, even if it means I can destroy you! I love them too much! I care for them! Even Shekron, even the Joker, I know now that they are just templates of evil, that there is good in all, it just needs to be found… Starfire… You have everything to lose if I kill you… I have nothing to lose if you kill me; but I gain just a hope that it may be enough to save you…"

There is silence. Robin knows that one more hit and it is all over for him. A punch, a step or a rock was all that was needed to finally shatter him into the thoughts that had formed him, where there could be no return for him to save this story…

He hears a sound. A meow? He looks at Jackalobe, sitting a few feet away, looking, as if confused at him; wondering why he didn't get up. He looked back with dilute and red eyes and felt something… something like a connection… a connection with everything.

He was a character, a figment of the imagination. Yet Jackalobe was real. How can they be linked? He was a part of the real world as the real world was a part of him. He was connected to every being on the Earth, to every writer and reader and to every one who issues a thought, yes he was there. A hero in times of dire need. Not just Robin, but all heroes, that's what he represented, that was how he was connected to all.

That's how they all would perish…

"She doesn't care anymore friend Robin." she says, standing over him with starbolt in her hand. "Your love has brought you down. There will be no victory for good this story… I have finally won!"

Robin couldn't strike, not at one he cared for. He hoped that something in his sacrifice may awaken some good left in Starfire… There was little hope in his own strength… only Starfire could save him now.

"You are always in my heart Star… you were and always will be along with all the other's... You knew that once. I know there is still hope. I believe in you. I know that it is such inside of you."

"I know that such is your end now… _hero_…"

The starbolt connects with the head…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"I will not let you touch him again!" says Starfire defiant, on the ground where Robin was with her hand smoking where she had shot Starfire in the face. The other gets up with eyes of hate, just in time to get hit by a melee of lasers and bolts from the new saviour.

"NO!" she screams out, struggling to her feet. "I WAS SO CLOSE!" and she fires at Starfire.

Starfire flies up and over the shots to the shadow and belts it with a mighty kick. The shadow falls badly broken in a messed heap.

"I know I'm in there… just keep fighting against it!" says Starfire. "I am not going to let myself fall to evil. I will not let you end this story in darkness!"

"NO! I WILL NOT LET GO OF THEM! THEY ARE MINE! YOU ARE MINE" Raven screams, throwing masses of lava, rocks and dust over. Eyes split and red glowing, cloak in tentacles reaching and stretching the ground.

Starfire looks on steadfast and she glows so that the bright light of Raven shatters the debris and foils the form of the evil Raven. A beam hits and pins the dark self to the floor, forcing a crater.

The white Raven releases the shot and flies down. "I will not be a victim of what I fear. I will not become the thing I dread most. I know that I am still there; I want to become what I always, deep inside, who they truly wanted to be."

Cyborg leaps out and screams from the crater, firing his sonic cannon. Raven looks up and his sonic cannon matches the evil version. Both Cyborg's wrestling for power, but for some strange reason, the good version holds stronger and the shadow is blasted again.

"Listen! I know you don't want to be evil! Just let go of our pride and hate! I'm trying to save you! Let go of him!"

The T-rex strikes out, but the other Rex slams its tail upon its head. It then rams the shadow against a ruin of columns. Beastboy transforms back into himself.

"Man it's good to know we're still here!" he says gladly.

"You will not stop me!" shouts Beastboy. "I am the evil of all imagination! I am everything corrupt that has been inflicted upon everything in the mind! every person who ever thought has spawned me throughout all of long history! Who are you to challenge a being such as I!"

"Heroes! I thought you knew?"

Shadow flies with his sword in hand, teleporting out from a shadow. Yami faces him and blocks him with a shadow shield. Shadow snarls and keeps striking at the shield, fracturing it slowly. Yami releases it and his staff hits the sword away. A blast from the staff freezing Shadow in a sort of dark ice.

"I know you can change. I always have and I always will!" says Yami. "Let go!"

Icarus bursts the ice like glass, his wings outstretched he summons out his tonfas, but he has hardly any time to move before the other Icarus steps on him.

Getting up they force a melee of close range attack. Both get their weapons trapped and the shadow head butts the other. The other Icarus knees him in the groin and flying in mid air, double kicks him away.

The Synn's clash high in the sky, but once again the good side prevails and the shadow is thrown to the earth.

"You are one persistant bad guy do you know that?" says Synn, spinning her glaive. "You really tarnished my reputation back there. Now back down!"

Two figures leap at each other with lightsabres flaring about. The Grievous double are going haywire, but soon one is made armless. But a shadow begins to stir over the realm…

Pakkurath, wrapped in his dark garbs of sinister design looks upon the simple white clad trench Pakkrat, gleaming.

"Are we really the same?" says Pakkrat.

"I don't really know. Do you think so?"

"Let him go."

"I don't think a villain such as I should back down to a thug like you Pakkrat!" says Pakkurath, summoning his demons and elemental orbs around him.

"Hit me with your best shot sorceror!"

Pakkurath starts to casually throw everything at Pakkrat with a motion of his little finger… then his index finger… then with a hand… then with both hands… then screaming out every incantation he knew as Pakkrat merely walked through the festering dark arts with ease. Pakkurath lathers a punch of elemental power, but Pakkrat catches it and with a shocking haymaker, bats the villain for a six.

"He really is a despicable monster1" says Pakkrat, rubbing his sore knuckles. "I really think he deserved that, but he's still in need of help."

"I don't need your help!" says Shekron, arising from the dust.

"Only we can end this." says Shekron. "In our confusion and anger we split them, we devided them into different paths, and now we must fight to keep them!"

"Then let me kill you once and for all… hero!"

They were all that was left… Death loomed and their blades struck with a great flash and clashing of metal and strength…

"I've seen this before…"

"So have I!"

They push off one another and one dagger is deflected with Shekron's wrist blade. A sonic blast hits the ground, sending bodies flying, yet Shekron leaps away and they stand off again.

"You cannot win if you kill me, and you cannot save them! It is too late!"

"It is never too late."

Like a flash of lightning they clash again and again and again. A knife sheaths out from his boot and he kicks out at the gut. The other blocks with his wrist blade and tries a slash with his sword at the head which is dodged under. They hold up their palms and fire, sending them both flying in the air and flipping back to their feet.

"There is good still in there, despite all the anger, hate and greed there is still something there that just needs to be awoken! I know that you, that I can pull out from that snare!"

"You can never him out from me! He is mine! Let me take him, let me take them! Save yourself!"

"I want to save myself, and them. LET THEM GO!"

Slash, hack, stab, block, slash, block, block, block and stab and then both swords fly from their hands in the ferocity. With wrist blades and leg blades extended, they start slashing at close quarters, blocking each other's limbs with amazing speed, power and accuracy. Firing at each other, they dodge their blasts and leap to their weapons. Blasting another round, they block with their large broad swords effectively and stand off again… a little tired…

"This sword killed us you know…"

"I am well aware of that now…"

"It is going to kill us again…"

Like great blenders, they spin and fight. Each one being equally matched on the grim battlefield… but only one would eventually prove the victor…

"Now one of us will die."

"Not die… I'm still in there!"

"What can you do to pull him out? He made this decision! He made this choice! He chose me and now he will pay! Stay out of this! Let your other side go! It is too late for him! This realm is mine!"

Slash, hack, stab, block, slash, block, block, block and stab _stab** stab**_ **_stab_** **_STAB!_**

…

…

…

…

…

Shekron looks around himself… but he is alone. Not even a corpse is to be seen. As if the other had just vanished.

"What is this? Where are you?"

"The end…"

There is a silence as the shadow realises what had happened.

"…No…"

"There is good in here! The evil runs deep but it can be broken! Fight it!"

"NO!" and Shekron clutches his head. He is, as he was, whole again…

"You will not take a hold of me! You will not drag them down! You will not take them away!"

"THEY ARE MINE! YOU ARE MINE! THERE IS NO MORE HOPE FOR THEM OR YOU! YOU WILL DIE AND THIS STORY WILL BE OVER FOR GOOD!"

"THERE IS ALWAYS HOPE! YOU ARE DEFEATED! I DO NOT WANT POWER! I DO NOT WANT TO CAUSE PAIN OR SUFFERING, NOT EVEN TO THOSE WHO PUT IT UPON ME! I CARE FOR THEM, CHARCHTERS AND WRITERS AND READERS, ALL OF THEM! I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY THEM! I DO NOT NEED YOUR POWER! I DO NOT NEED YOUR 'GIFT' FOR I HAVE FOUND THAT EVERYTHING THAT I COULD EVER HAVE WANTED HAS ALREADY BEEN GIVEN TO ME! THAT I CAN BECOME WHO I WANT TO BE BY STICKING TO A GOOD HEART, WITHOUT HAVING TO STRAY AWAY, LOST AND ALONE! YOU HAVE BEEN DEFEATED! THIS REALM IS FREE!"

There is a great piercing scream as the shadow flies out of the realm. The scenery erupts so violently it sucks itself into its own gravitational instability, warping itself into complete darkness of negative energy… then there is the void…

…

Slowly the colours return to the dreams, the thoughts and the words. The characters move on as they always have, and the stories move upon them as they always will…

…

…

…

…

You won but I will still be out there… Stories and thoughts will still fall to me… What if I was defeated?... I will win others…

There will always be good to stop you… There will always be others to fail your plans…

But for how long…?

As long as there is imagination… but now… I have some work to do…

…

…

…

…

…

"Wow! How did you guys know it was my birthday?" says Robin blushing a bit as he sees the large party set up in their home… their home.

"And miss out on an excuse to par-tay?" says Cyborg, slapping his back. "Are you kidding?"

"And miss out an excuse to put a ridiculous party hat on Rae?" says Beastboy grinning. "Are you kidding?"

Raven looks up at her large Napoleonistic, multi coloured hat, then at Beastboy and blows her party blower at him.

"And presents!" jumps up Starfire, throwing the boxes everywhere. "I am so happy for you friend Robin! Such a joyful and festive occasion for you!" and she helps Cyborg haul in the rather large cake.

"Thanks guys." sighs Robin. "I don't really know why, but this really seems a lot better than what I expected…"

"And what do you mean by THAT?" says Beastboy a bit offended. "It took me a while t get this stuff organised you know!"

"Actually that could explain a lot!" says Raven. "Besides, you only bought the party hats!"

"**_I_** still think they're cool!"

"Actually that could explain a lot!"

"H-E-Y!"

"No guys!" says Robin with a sweat drop. "I meant, it feels a lot greater than… well… usual."

"Post birthday surprise stress syndrome." says Cyborg.

Starfire shakes her head "I think I know what Robin is trying to communicate. I also feel very… um… very more grateful that we are here. I do not really know sure why, but it is a good feeling. That we are all here together as friends." and she smiles so much that she sheds a tear.

"Oh-oh!" says Beastboy.

"What?" says Cyborg, looking at the smiling/crying Starfire. "She ain't going to blow up or anything!"

Beastboy barges past the annoyed Raven "Out of my way Napoleon! She's going to…" but he's caught and hauled back by black energy where he is glared at severely. "Um… Okay! Maybe that was a little mean of me. But you don't HAVE to wear the hat, in fact you can put the hat away anywhere you like!"

"Do you really want to know where I want you to put this hat?"

"Are you okay Star?" says Robin a bit worried as she continues to cry. He taps her shoulder. "What is it?"

"I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH DEAR FRIENDS!" she lets out and grabs all of them in a mighty mash of a constricting hug of affection. "I loveyouloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyou!"

"C-c-can't breathe!" manages Cyborg, who was too big to be hugged, so the arm went around his neck.

"My legs! My legs! I can't feel my legs!" struggles Beastboy who had tried to leap away, but was grabbed in mid flight.

"I think you'd better stop now Starfire." says Raven, going a little blue. "Before Robin's face turns into a tomato!"

Starfire apologises and they lift Robin to recover on the couch.

"I am so sorry friend Robin… I was merely trying to show how much I care for all of you. I did not mean to hurt you!" she says, passing him a king sized slice of cake.

"No worries Star. Sometime's pain helps us to bear things!" he says smiling. Starfire smiles back and stuffs her face with her cake.

"It does feel strangely better to see you guys. You know what? I suddenly feel like reading a good book!" says Cyborg, switching off the video game.

"I feel like writing a book." says Raven. "I'm glad we're all here too!"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm up for some hero work!" says Beastboy, psyching himself up.

"On Rob's birthday? Are you nuts?" says Cyborg, tapping his head.

"I meant; HEROIC DANCING!" he says, sliding in with a sombrero and Elvis outfit. "Let's start the music people and let's get shaking!"

"I think I will go write that book…" mutters Raven, but she sits down and listens, trying to avoid watching Beastboy and Cyborg making complete fools of them selves. She can't avoid it for long as Beastboy starts shaking maracas beside her ears…

"Oh! Another chance to 'dig it' as like before! I will avoid a shovel and ask for a dance!" Starfire smiles; looking towards Robin.

"Err… Star, this sort of music isn't really for THAT dancing." he smiles back reminiscing their 'prom' dance.

"Oh, you just have to use your imagination R!" says Cyborg, rotating his midsection. He sees something run across "Where did that big fluffy cat come from? Oh heck! Let's just party on!" Raven smiles as she uses her power to control Beastboy's movements in some very awkward and crazy dance moves.

"I would be most honoured if you danced with along side me friend Robin." says Starfire. Robin laughs a bit. Starfire looks confused. "Are you laughing at my request friend?"

"No, it's not that." says Robin. "I, I just thought how silly it must seem for others to see us partying like this. After battling guys like Slade and Plasmus, this seems… well… unreal!"

"It is as real as you want it to be Robin…?... Hmmm? Why did I say that?"

"I guess this is a happy ending…?... Now why did I say THAT?" and they both laugh with each other.

"I do not think a story ends here friend Robin. But it would be nice if we could relive it again. It is times like this that makes who we are worth while. That after good that we do, that it does come back to us." and she helps Robin finish his cake. "Now (With a full mouth) let us dance."

"But I didn't say yes yet!" he smirks.

"Like that stops HER?" moans Beastboy, stretching after his episode with Raven.

"But I knew you would say yes." says Starfire.

Robin holds a smile over a thought "Am I really that predictable?"

Starfire looks disappointed "I just hoped you would." she sighed, leaving to her room.

Robin chuckles ."Of course I would." he says and Starfire beams. He joins her on the dance floor. "Besides, if I said no to you… I would never hear the end of it…"

…

…

…

…

…

**THE END**

…

…

…

…

**But stay in tune for the OC redemption and soundtrack.**

This story leads into Teen Titan's Songs which is nothing like this story at all, but a spoof of several music genres as the Titans are forced to work with the Penguin in a music fest to raise funds for an orphanage. If you don't want to read the entire thing, just read the first two chapters (Highly Recommended). They are spoofs of the Titan theme song that (From what reviews I got) seemed quite popular.


	22. Credits

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the music nor most of the characters here.**

**End Credits**

**(Imperial March Rage Mix)**

**Vocal talents**

**Robin; Richard Grayson/ Jason Todd/ Tim Drake**

**Starfire; Koriandr**

**Shekron; Slade Wilson (Main)/ You**

**Beastboy; Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg; Victor Stone**

**Raven; Rachel Roth and other person she also took form as**

**Pakkrat/Pakurath; Vin Diesel**

**Icarus; Icarus Mokaharu**

**Synn; Synn Mokaharu**

**Shadow/Yami ; Yami/Shadow**

**Grievous Shakar ; Grievous Shakar **

**Rich ; Jango Fett (That's what came to my head first anyway)**

**Aragorn ; Viggo Mortensen**

**Jackalobe ; Steven (AKA Jackalobe)**

**Other music :**

**Fight for Fanfiction : Requiem for a Dream**

**Synn and Icarus: Electronic Circus or Weird Circus, DBZ. (Suggested listening, very effective I think)**

**Pakkrat: Kuja theme, FF9**

**Rich: Chateau by Rob Doagan (Neo fighting in a Chateu) .**

**Grievous: Emperor's theme (First battle) Imperial March Rage Mix (Second battle)**

**Shadow: Nazgul theme, Lord of the Rings**

**Special Thanks**

 ** Special mention and gratitude**

**(Robin vs Fanfiction)**

**Pakkrat (The story was inspired by the first intro chapter of 'Fairy tale of Souls and Swords')**

**Whitewash**

**Almostinsane**

**Pickles12**

**Serve the Abbalah**

**Morgan Adams**

**Grievous Shakar**

**otakualways**

**Alicia keyboard**

**Star of the Nights**

**Isumo**

**Jaybird0009**

**NeonProdigy**

**Jackalobe**

**surreal dragons**

**(Raven vs Fanfiction)**

**Slade's downfall**

**Tangerine**

**RBosaZ1**

**almostinsane**

**Mistress Zoycite**

**Jurodan**

**runningwanderingserpent**

**NeonProdigy**

**Jackalobe**

**(Teen Titans vs Fanfiction)**

**Star of the Nights (Supplied Rich)**

**rav90**

**NeonProdigy (Supplied Icarus and Synn)**

**Jackalobe**

… **(Multiple Robin's idea+ lots of other stuff)**

**Grievous Shakar (Supplied Grievous)**

**The Master of Skittles**

**Pickles12**

**CrazyDeafGirl**

**Blaze**

**Pakkrat (Strike down Starfire idea) (Supplied Pakkrat)**

**wordbearer**

**citrus02honey**

**CrAzY aUtHoR pErSoN**

**theKRITIC**

**Surreal dragons**

**ShadeyMike**

**percguy89**

**BNIwarrior4**

**Ani-Girl**

**Shadow49 (Supplied Yami/Shadow)**

**Kyoki no Konton (Idea of Shekro'ns meaningless purpose)**

**almostinsane**

**BlackTempestWolf**

**NeonWind**

**Shokz**

**A teenage girl**

**Evocative Writer (Shekra (Continue reading))**

**gianluca de duonni**

**Regrem Erutaerc**

**CalliopeMused**

**ShadeyMike**

**NightmareShadow**

**S.Giovanni**

**Proffessor Curly(BIGGEST REVIEW I HAVE EVER SEEN!)**

**Person**

**(As you see, if everyone of these guys did a review… well… I'd have a lot of reviews… Sort of glad since I'd have to read one review from each one (33)! Thank's to those who reviewed with advice, particularly those who took at least half a page. Really helpful! Thank you!)**

**Special thanks to those who allowed me to use their OC's, or I otherwise used then asked later…**

(Music stops)

"Hey! Yeah! What about us?" says Synn, hands on hips and tapping her foot.

"Yeah! We we're waiting for our little apology!" says Icarus.

"I forthwith apologize for the actions of myself." bows Yami in his slightly blue dark trench. "I take full responsibility for the actions of Shadow and hope that we can now pass of friendly terms."

"What a weirdo!"

"You said it sis!"

"Maybe not as bad as Grievous up there though!" says Synn, rolling her eyes.

Grievous waves from over at the drum kit. (Kermit the frog voice) "Hi ho everyone!"

"Hope has won… yes it has…" smiles Pakkrat in his grey garbs. "The Titans did it, I'm glad they can have this to lean on in dark hours… and you did too! Thank you."

"Without you, I might have been lost as a total bad guy forever." says Rich, fixing his white business attire.

"Hey! I thought you and Grievous had no 'alternate' selves?" says Synn.

"Like** you**, miss, I am the manifest of the good in my character."

"Shouldn't you be a lot smaller then?"

"(Sigh) I may be good, but I can still get annoyed…"

"Um. Maybe you should just back off a little miss. I see there is a fight brewing here…" says Yami.

"Hey!" says Synn, a bit put off by him interfering. "I can take care of this little guy pretty easily I think!"

"I just don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"Aww! Are you worried about little ol' me?" Synn says, edging to him a bit. Yami teleports away quickly.

"Concerned about HER? Yep! He really is a weirdo!" nods Icarus.

"Hi ho everyone!" waves Grievous.

"I think he's a lot worse!" says Synn.

"You dropped your guitar pick miss…" says Yami bowing.

"Oh… um… thanks… Hmm. If he wasn't a guy, I'd be interested. I mean, he isn't rude, obnoxious. He's courteous good hearted and quite cute… Now that I mention it, I feel sick. But I bet his Shadow side is really good at…"

"I think that's as far as we need to go…" says Icarus with a sweat drop.

"I wonder why they don't make guys like him anymore?"

"Geneva convention? International peace treaty?"

"So… are you ready?" says Shekron.

"Ready and set SK!" nods Icarus.

"Hidey ho!" cheers Grievous, twirling four drum sticks.

"I hope these songs are of good value to the enrichment of our souls, and well being of mankind." says Pakkrat, going to his keyboard. "On the other hand, I hope we sound better than the originals could ever be!"

"Ready for the SFX here." says Rich.

Shekron looks upon them. "You are all not the good side…"

"What?" says Yami. "But…"

"A very nice one." says Synn.

"You are all showing a good side, yes, but that would defeat the entire purpose. You are both the good side and bad side combined. Whole." says Shekron. "Without being whole, the whole story is pointless and your redemption meaningless. Not good being sorry for what evil had done, but YOU are sorry for what YOU had done. As I…"

"What about him then?" says Rich, hiding his permanent marker and waving to Grievous.

Grievous is still waving friendly, except with a smile and two eyebrows drawn on his face mask. (Do it and you'll see why I laughed)

"Believe it or not; he actually likes being happy, rather than a blood thirsty killer robot."

"Actually it's my bad." says an imaginative form of Grievous Shakar (The writer) "I caught him typing something up and put him in a shredder…"

Yami looks confused. "The bad guy in Ninja Turtles?"

"Um… no. Anyway, I tried to put him back together and this… umm… version came out."

Awkward silence.

"I'm really not meant to be in here am I?"

"Not really." says Rich.

"Okay… see ya later then!"

"Um… Shekron…?" says Synn.

"Yes?" he replies.

"Could you… just for my sake?"

"I have a feeling I will regret this…" she sighs. (For description, look at Regrem Erutaerc's review (chapter 15))

"Whoo-hoo. Pretty nice!" says Synn. "A little bimbo-ish, but still very pretty."

"That was truly the most disturbing thing I have ever saw!" shakes Icarus.

"Oh dear! Too much exposure for you my younger sibling? Isn't that cute! My little brother is finally growing up!" she says, pulling his cheeks.

"Hey! Stop that! If you hadn't kicked me in the first place, I would have been out first… AND I wouldn't have gone into coma three hours!"

"Are we sure she's the redeemed version?" whispers Rich to Pakkrat.

"Sort of fused I think…" Pakkrat shakes.

Yami's teleporting is outmatched by Synn's "Can someone stop her from looking at me like that? Please?"

"Why hi everybody!" says Grievous, Dr Nick style.

"This is getting frustrating and verily disturbing." says Shekron, and she splits up into two selves, Male and Female. "I think that will help sort things out… Can we get on with this?"

Shekra now is clothed similarily to Shekron, though from her figure she was obviously a woman (Very, very obviously). Instead of the small gap in the hood for her eyes, she had a hood like Raven so you could at least see the bottom half of her face, but her eyes remained like Shekron's.

"Oh cool!" exclaims Synn. "Can I have one?"

"…" goes Shekra Kaizer

"…" goes Shekron Kaizer

"One set of twins was quite enough I think…" says Pakkrat.

"Don't worry Yami." says Rich. "Synn is just toying around, messing with your mind. Personally, I think she is a grade A s…" and Synn kicks him into a drum kit. Yami is unsure of who to support.

Icarus frowns "You enjoyed that didn't you…"

"Kick ass fun of course!" smiles Synn, striking a cord on her electric guitar and spreading her wings as if nothing had happened.

"Ahem…" says Rich, rubbing his rear and keeping his cool. "Now that we have sorted that out…" a flower pot hits his head.

"MUFFINS! HAHAHA!" says some weird female character overhead.

"Oh save us! Here comes Mina!" moans Icarus. There is a large explosion and several chicken feathers. "And there she goes again…"

"That was rather… surprising." says Rich, dusting the dirt off himself. "Well; let us get on with our little farewell performance. A sort of soundtrack for the story… Please review, we'd like to see which song you thought was best for the fiction."

Jackalobe walks in and rests on the warmth of the amplifier and yawns.

(I don't really know who sings, use your imagination)

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me

I'm more than a bird  
I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face  
beside a train

It's not easy to be me

I wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see

It may sound absurd  
but don't be naive-  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed  
but won't you concede?  
Even Heroes have the right to dream

It's not easy to be me

Up, up and away: away from me  
It's all right  
You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy or anything

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
I'm only a man looking for a dream  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me

It's not easy to be me.

…

"I thought that was pretty in depth!" nods Pakkrat. "Really to the story."

"I'd like to see your writer's perspective." says Yami. "Very interesting indeed!"

…

Well there's a little boy waiting at the counter of a corner shop  
He's been waiting down there, waiting half the day  
They never ever see him from the top  
He gets pushed around, knocked to the ground  
He gets to his feet and he says

What about me, it isn't fair  
I've had enough now I want my share  
Can't you see I wanna live  
But you just take more than you give

Well there's a pretty girl serving at the counter of the corner shop  
She's been waiting back there, waiting for her dreams  
Her dreams walk in and out they never stop  
Well she's not too proud to cry out loud  
She runs to the street and she screams

What about me, it isn't fair  
I've had enough now I want my share  
Can't you see I wanna live  
But you just take more than you give

More than you give…

So take a step back and see the little people  
They might be young but they're the ones  
That make the big people big  
So listen, as they whisper  
What about me

And now I'm standing on the corner all the world's gone home  
Nobody's changed, nobody's been saved  
And I'm feeling cold and alone  
I guess I'm lucky, I smile a lot  
But sometimes I wish for more than I've got

What about me, it isn't fair  
I've had enough now I want my share  
Can't you see I wanna live  
But you just take more

What about me, it isn't fair  
I've had enough now I want my share  
Can't you see I wanna live  
But you just take more  
You just take more  
You just take more than you give

What about me…

What…

…

"Nice instrument Yami!"

"Thank you miss Mokaharu. I practiced quite hard…"

"Not THAT one!"

"I do not understand you?"

"You wouldn't want to either!" sighs Icarus. "So you're free after this Shekra? I'm hoping to get a free trip to Hawaii for my part here… I know a nice bar…"

"If you have quite finished?" taps Rich.

"On second thoughts, maybe Fate would kill me. Hmmm. Maybe you could help. How do I tell someone they're not my type without being incarcerated or turned into an ostrich?"

"…" goes Shekra.

"She doesn't say much does she?" says Pakkrat.

"Ooh! Strong silent type huh?" says Synn.

Before Synn can get close, Shekra twists her arm, flings her over her shoulder and blasts her down so she lands hard on her backside, skidding across the stage.

"Ow!" says Synn.

"Ha!" says Iacarus.

"I challenge you!" says Yami.

Rich begins the music. "Ready or not, let's get on with it!"

…

(Harder to breathe)

How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I'm walking on

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to what I've said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control

Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
is there anyone out there cuz its gettin harder and harder to breathe

…

"Now that I see the words… I am perplexed." says Pakkrat. "But it does have many a part of the story in it. Particularly the evil aspects."

Icarus looks around "Hey? Where did the Kaizers go?"

"Here." they say behind him, and he almost has cardiac arrest.

"You have to stop doing that!" he gasps.

"I wouldn't mind!" Synn sidles to Shekra who teleports behind Grievous.

"Pervert…"

"Loser…"

"I thought we had ended that…" says Shekron. "I guess it is a continual battle… One we must all fight…"

"Sibling rivalry?"

"Bad stuff in general."

"Oh! That!"

"Until next time we meet readers and writer… May your journey fare well. Remember us, and be reminded of the thoughts that are so important to the imagination and to you. Hear us, I beseech you, listen to what we have learnt and fought for. This realm is not mine and it is not yours for your sake. Choose a path for good, seek and you shall find a way. Nothing is predictable; people can change. As did I, so can you… Please think and… good bye…"

…

Despite it being an old song, I found it nice and to the story. From 'Fivel Goes West' if you have seen it.

I lose my way, no one cares  
The words I say, no one hears  
My life it seems, is a world of dreams

Deep in the night, you'll find me  
Dream and you're right, behind me  
I'll stay, if you will stay…

We'll dream the night away…

Dreams to dream  
In the dark of the night  
When the world, goes wrong,  
I can still make it right  
I can see so far in my dreams  
I'll follow my dreams  
Until they come true

There is a star, waiting to guide us  
Shining inside us, when we close our eyes

Come with me,   
You will see what I mean,  
There's a world inside,  
No one else ever sees  
You will go so far in my dreams  
So long in my dreams  
Your dreams will come true

Don't let go  
If you stay close to me  
In my dreams tonight  
You will see what I see  
Dreams to dream  
As near as can be,  
Inside you and me,  
They always come true…

Inside you and me  
They always come true…

"Well! That was really corny." says Synn. "Can we go now?"  
"Wait, a little bit more on the script." says Rich. "Yeah, well, this story leads on to **Teen Titan's Songs**, so please have a read of that if you like a little humor…"  
"Or, if you liked the fights, suspense and character of this story," says Pakkrat. "Try '**The Joker'**."  
"Doesn't this advertisement sort of ruining the whole point of this story?" says Icarus.  
"Actually, the other stories have some moral significance as well. In fact a good part of stories have at least one moral. We don't want people to stop writing altogether! We never said that! We just don't want this art being transformed into something as low as porn. Besides, what are YOU reading then?" says Yami, peering over his shoulder.  
Icarus shrugs, reading a small comic. "I happen to like crossovers thanks, Batman and Teen Titans in The Joker seems okay. I especially like it how we get the comic version in the imagination!"  
"Speaking of crossing over, we have another story to be getting back to!" says Synn. "Be right there NP!" and she pulls Icarus along. "Aren't you just a bit concerned that you have read that story before your writer has?"  
"Guess I'm stuck here then!" says Rich. "See ya later!"  
"Oh, it won't be that bad." says Pakkrat. "You have Shekron and Shekra to keep you company now!"  
"Why not help write some stories or something." says Yami.  
"Yeah… I might do that." he nods solemnly, thinking. "Well, have a good time guys. Maybe I'll see you soon? Who knows?"  
"Well good luck friend. Happy Writings!"


	23. Sequel

**Thoughts collected by Shekron, brought in through many authors in many places from all over the world and time…**

What is death?

Why should I be out of mind because I am out of sight…? We are kindled and put out: to cease to be, and not to begin to be... What is death but negligible accident; a part of life?

What is death, but a mere ripple in the great ocean of life

And what is death, but depletion of energy available for work and the incapacity to strive, a ceasing to be what we were before, the separation of soul from body a refusal to grow any more…?

When all is said and done, what is death but a deep sleep, which to the man who is content with modest achievements, should be welcomed as a reward at the end of life's struggle?

And what is death but an absence of life?…

What is death but the very same elements scattering once again?

What is it but a meditation for the living, a close encounter with an old friend, a passage to life…?

What is death but the epilogue of our lives

What is death, but never seeing someone again...

Never being able to spend time with them...

Never talking to them again...

Forever…

Death is…

Death is no more real to me, as it is for your thoughts and dreams… For _I _am not real…

The time has now come… as it has many times before…

Now… dead in the void…

We can begin this old game again… you and I...

**Check out 'Teentitans vs Fanfiction; The Heroes Culminate' as Shekron battle Fanfiction heroes, once again for superiority over the realms of fiction and the imagination. They'll be expecting you…**

Predictable…


End file.
